Hearts Aflame
by Ai Yuukan
Summary: COMPLETE! Vivien is sent into the book to aid with the summoning of Suzaku. There, she meets with the Suzaku seishi: Tasuki. Enjoy the read!
1. Four Girls of Destiny

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vivien sighed as she beheld yet another couple walk by, hand in hand, obviously in love with each other.  
"Aaahh." Lilian sighed, echoing her sister's sentiments. Vivien smiled and looked at her sisters sitting with her on the park bench. Lilian looked downright miserable. Vivien leaned back and looked up at the blue sky, wondering how she and her sisters had come to this dilemma. It was Valentine's Day, and she was sixteen, and she still didn't have a boyfriend. Neither did her sisters, but Vivien felt old despite the fact. Of all her sisters, everyone expected her to be the first to land a boyfriend, because of her rather open nature.  
She smiled. Lilian was beautiful beyond words, but she rather preferred mature men, compared to the silly teenagers that always hit on her. Unfortunately, she was too shy to do really anything. Kathryn was also beautiful, but her argumentative nature tended to chase guys away from her. Samantha was also lovely, in a cute sort of way, with short light brown hair and soft green eyes, but she tended to be more of a close confidante to guys rather than an opportune love interest. Vivien's problem was: she was too impulsive and temperamental. At least that's what her sisters always said.  
Vivien leaned forward on the bench, her red-gold curls swinging off her shoulders. She looked sideways at her sisters and smiled at their sulky expressions. She exchanged smiles with her sister Lilian. Their eyes twinkled.  
"Hey, don't look so down." Lilian said brightly. Vivien smiled. Lilian always took it upon herself to look after them.  
"We're single, we're crushless, we're miserable." Her sister with silky blond hair and silver eyes mumbled.  
Lilian smiled. "That's not true, Kathryn. We have plenty of crushes!"  
Vivien snorted. "Yeah, and the closest we can get to them is by pressing our faces up to the screen. Anime crushes don't count."  
The youngest sister, a pretty girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes, shook her head, amused. "But if they did, we'd be pretty shameless."  
All of them chuckled deeply at that. Lilian thought of something. "Hey, do you all want to call Miaka?"  
Vivien smiled at that. Yuuki Miaka and her friends were all penpals with the Smith sisters, and they all got along splendidly.  
Kathryn, the girl with blond hair, looked thoughtful. "Hey. remember when father said we could pick a place to vacation this year? Why don't we go to Japan? And finally meet Miaka and her friends?"  
  
Everyone brightened at the idea. Lilian was the only one who looked hesitant. She twirled silver strands of hair with her fingers. "I think we should ask Miaka if it's all right, first. Don't you think?"  
Vivien sighed happily. Kathryn looked considerably happier. "I can't wait to meet Keisuke!" She exclaimed. Vivien laughed along with her sisters. Everyone knew Kathryn loved talking with Miaka's brother, Keisuke, because she thought he was so much fun to argue with.  
Samantha, the girl with light brown hair and green eyes, dimpled. "I can't wait to meet Taka and Tetsuya!" She smiled. "They're so sweet about Yui and Miaka! Maybe they'll introduce me to their friends who are just as sweet!" She said hopefully.  
Vivien chuckled. "I hope Miaka eats as much as she says she does. I could use a new eating partner." Her stomach growled at the thought of food.  
Everyone laughed. Lilian smiled. "Yui's very smart. I need a good study partner. All of you don't know zilch about astronomy!"  
Samantha giggled. "Well, you don't have any musical aptitude whatsoever."  
Vivien grinned. "You eat like a bird!"  
Kathryn smiled. "And you hate reading!"  
Lilian laughed. "Well, we all agree, we all need a partner. So should we call Miaka tonight?"  
Kathryn smiled. 'Why not call her now? It's the right time."  
Lilian frowned. "I am not using up all my minutes!"  
"Aw, come on!" Everyone pleaded. "Please?" Lilian sighed.  
"Fine! But that means you're buying me more minutes!"  
"We promise!" Her sisters chirped.  
Lilian smiled. "But I only have Yui's number."  
Vivien smiled. "I have Miaka's number!" She handed her address book to her sister cheerfully. She flipped over to Miaka's name and number. Lilian was frowning, but Vivien knew she was just as hopeful as all of them were.  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Lilian wanted to be sure.  
"We're sure!"  
  
As soon as they got home, Vivien immediately sniffed something in the air. Her eyes lit up. Spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs. baked potatoes. and extra thick slices of Italian bread on the side! Vivien's stomach growled with delight. "Yay!!" Vivien ran into the kitchen. She rushed over to the counter where her uncle was placing the spaghetti on five plates. "Hi uncle!" She sniffed the food hungrily. Her stomach rumbled. "What's for desert?" She asked eagerly, drooling with hunger.  
Vivien's uncle smiled. "Chocolate ice cream."  
Vivien's eyes sparkled. "Chocolate? With marshmallows?"  
The uncle's eyes twinkled. "And chocolate chips."  
"Wow!!"  
Samantha walked into the kitchen, perusing a new music book. "Uncle? Did this come in the mail today?"  
"Mm-hm." The uncle was busy trying to keep Vivien away from the food. "Vivi! Set the table first!"  
Vivien frowned at that. "Uncle, don't call me Vivi!" She said, exasperated. "It sounds like a dog's name!"  
Lilian walked into the kitchen and smiled when she heard her sister. "Now, now, Vivi. don't think like that."  
Kathryn came into the kitchen, new romance book in hand. She grinned. "She's right you, know. Vivi does sound a lot like Fifi."  
"Kate!" Vivien was frowning, but her eyes twinkled. She turned back to her uncle. "Hey, we've decided where to go for vacation already, uncle."  
Her uncle only paused momentarily as he ladled the tomato sauce over the plates of spaghetti. "Oh? Where?"  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Japan! We want to see Miaka and her friends."  
Her uncle did pause for a moment longer before he reached to place the large, scrumptious-looking meatballs on each plate. "Oh, really?" Washing his hands, he sighed. "I'm sorry girls, but something's come up."  
Kathryn's eyes widened. "What?"  
"I have. business. in the east. I'm afraid I can't join you on your vacation." He stuck a piece of parsley on each plate and two thick loaves of Italian bread to complete the tantalizing picture. Vivien's mouth watered.  
"Oh?" Kathryn sighed sadly then shrugged. "Oh, well. We'll bring you back a souvenir, then, father."  
Vivien's eyes dimmed. Father. Kathryn always called their uncle her father, while Lilian was his only real daughter. Their own fathers had disappeared years ago. and Kathryn had easily adapted to having their uncle as their foster father. It was. disturbing. Why couldn't she bring herself to do the same?  
Lilian sighed wearily. "This will be our first time traveling alone, dad. Are you sure you can't come?"  
Lilian's father's eyes were shadowed. "It just. came up. This deal. is very important."  
Samantha nodded with understanding. "Of course it is, uncle. We understand."  
Vivien stared at Samantha with a small smile on her face. Samantha also couldn't bring herself to call their uncle their father. She wasn't alone. She smiled cheerfully for her sister's benefit. "Can we eat dinner now?" She begged her father and foster siblings, forcing a plaintive note in her voice. "My stomach's crying for nourishment, here!"  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment before laughing at Vivien's apparent discomfit. Vivien smiled. It worked. The tension evaporated. "Oh, fine." Lilian said chuckling, reaching for the plates to set on the table.  
Vivien smiled cheerfully. "Yay!"  
  
"The Smith sisters are coming over next week! That's great!" Taka exclaimed.  
Tetsuya nodded. "They're great! Samantha's a great listener."  
Yui, for some reason, blushed. Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "And Vivien and I like to eat the same food! It's so cool!" She eyes sparkled at the thought of the good times they could share together. she wondered if Vivien was partial to spaghetti.  
Yui smiled. "And Lilian's smart. You can't find too many people like her nowadays."  
Everyone frowned at Yui when she said that. Yui giggled. "Well, it's true! How about you, Keisuke? Don't you think it's great?"  
"Your penpals are great, maybe, but Kathryn's a pain." Miaka's brother grumbled.  
Miaka laughed. "Yesterday, Kathryn said she bet Keisuke looks like a dog." Her eyes twinkled. Yesterday, she had caught her brother chatting to the Smith sister, Kathryn, online. He had been so caught up in the conversation, that he hadn't noticed his sister peering over his shoulder. Miaka smiled. Kathryn would indeed be interesting.  
Taka laughed. "She sounds great!"  
Keisuke glared at Miaka's boyfriend. "Well, I bet she looks like a goose." He mumbled, irritated.  
Yui sighed. "It's good we found such good penpals like them. They've been a great help. getting us over." Yui couldn't continue.  
Miaka nodded sadly. "Yeah." She felt tears rise in her eyes at the thought of Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. A couple of months after the final battle with Nakago, Miaka had found Vivien on the internet as an email-penpal and had grown to be real friends with the American girl. Vivien had introduced her sisters to Miaka and her friends online, and now all of them had one of the Smith sisters as their penpal. She had told Vivian a lot of things. and she had also told her about the book. Miaka grew uneasy thinking what her friends would say if they had found out about it.  
Yui looked down at her tea. Lilian had helped her get over the deaths of her own seishi, and her self-loathing. She had told Lilian everything. and Lilian had believed her. She couldn't wait to meet her. She dreaded the thought of any of her friends knowing what she had done.  
Keisuke grimly remembered an argument he had once had with Kathryn. She had insulted his masculinity and in a burst of temper, he had blurted out what had happened to his sister by means of defending himself. Softening, he also remembered that Kathryn had believed him and what followed had been one of their rare truces of that time. He would never tell his friends what he had done.  
Taka had immediately sensed a kindred spirit in Samantha and with little argument from Tetsuya, he had also told her of his adventures in the book as the Suzaku seishi Tamahome. Samantha had believed them and even in her quiet moments, offered a word of comfort to ease his pain at losing his fellow seishi. Taka and Tetsuya had agreed not to ever tell the others of their secret.  
Giggling, two nyan-nyans disappeared in a poof of pink smoke in the friends' kitchen.  
  
Vivien waited anxiously in the waiting area with Kathryn and Samantha. Once again, she checked her jeans pocket for her money. Good. That should be enough. She hoped it was enough for food. She needed nourishment. now. but she had to wait until Miaka came. for propriety's sake. Vivien caught her train of thought just in time. Since when had she cared about propriety? Lilian dragged Vivien's last suitcase out from the claiming area and was panting by the time she reached the waiting area where her sisters were waiting comfortably in their seats. "Are they here yet?" She asked cheerfully.  
Vivien looked up at her sister, smiling. "No, not yet, but Miaka- chan called and they said they'd be here in a few minutes." Suddenly, reminded of something, she reached into her carry-on to take out the Japanese-language book. She really needed to brush up on her Japanese. how else could she talk to Miaka without the convenient aid of an internet translator?  
Lilian nodded. "Well, they're not that late." She muttered to herself.  
Kathryn had heard her. She chuckled. "Nervous?"  
Lilian shook her head. "Don't be silly."  
Samantha nodded, convinced. "She's nervous."  
"No, I'm not!" Lilian snapped.  
"You're wrong, Sammy: she's petrified." Vivien said wryly.  
Lilian scowled at her sister. "Well, for all you know Japanese people have this tendency to look upon foreigners with disdain. Of course, I'm nervous!" She exclaimed.  
Vivien couldn't believe it. She rolled her eyes. "And we're supposed to care? For goodness' sake, Lily, we're Americans. Americans don't care what everyone says about us. For all we know, they could be admiring us for our boldness and individuality." She said confidently.  
Kathryn nodded. "You said it, Vivi."  
Samantha said softly, "Besides, do you really think our penpals are like that? I don't think Taka and Tetsuya would think like that."  
Vivien nodded. "Exactly. We got along fine with our penpals via the internet, so what should be the difference face-to-face." She said, hoping she was right.  
"Speak for yourself, Vivi. Keisuke's probably furious that I'm here, anyway. He doesn't respond well to my argumentative nature." Kathryn mumbled.  
"Ooh, do you think that's them?" Samantha stood up and began waving to a group of people headed their way.  
"How do you know it's them?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hope it's them."  
"Great." Lilian grumbled.  
"Oh, it is them! Aren't I lucky? They're waving back. at least four of them are."  
Kathryn grinned. "I bet Keisuke's the one keeping his hand down."  
  
"That's them?" Keisuke gaped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Miaka looked slyly across at her brother. "Pretty much. Why?" She wondered at the horrified look on his face.  
  
"They're not supposed to look like that!"  
Yui chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"They're beautiful! All of them are horribly beautiful!"  
"I think he was expecting Kathryn to be the ugly one." Tetsuya mumbled to Taka. Taka chuckled.  
"Hi!" Vivien jumped up and went to greet their friends. Her red- gold curls bounced and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked at Yui and Miaka for a moment before grinning and pointing at Miaka. Her buns looked like meatballs. "You're Miaka, right?"  
Miaka squealed happily, her eyes shining. "Bingo!" Miaka eyed Vivien's curls incredulously. They looked like macaroni. Yum. Her stomach grumbled.  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Yay!" Her stomach growled. She blushed. Then she heard Miaka's own stomach. Vivien and Miaka's face broke into grins.  
Tetsuya and Taka went to the gentle-looking girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You're Samantha, right?" Tetsuya ventured.  
Samantha smiled prettily. "Yes, I am. You're Tetsuya?" She said in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke stared at Lilian and Kathryn, trying to tell who was his penpal. The only problem was: he couldn't tell who was the uglier. Kathryn was bound to be the uglier, he had wagered. He was stumped.  
Yui chuckled. She went to Lilian. "You're Lilian, right? You look like you have more intelligence than your sisters." She explained.  
Lilian smiled. "Yes, I'm Lilian. This should be interesting."  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "You're K-Kathryn?"  
Kathryn grinned. "Hai! And you're Keisuke? Okay, I was wrong, you don't look like a dog. much." She said, also in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke relaxed and smiled. Yep, it was definitely Kathryn. Strange, her comment didn't sound as insulting as it did online. Maybe it had something to do with her smile. He hadn't pictured her as smiling when they chatted online. "Thank you. You're not as ugly as I thought you would be."  
Kathryn chuckled. "You expected a hag?"  
"Exactly."  
"At least forty?"  
"You read my mind."  
Kathryn laughed. "This is so funny! I wish you could have seen your face when you saw me! I wish I had had a camera!"  
Keisuke laughed, feeling much at ease with his new friend.  
Three nyan-nyans giggled as they poofed out of view.  
  
Vivien woke up early in her friends' house. Someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes sleepily. Frowning, she sat up. "Miaka?"  
Miaka smiled. "Hai! Hey, I prepared breakfast!"  
Vivien frowned. "What?" Only understanding the 'hai' part.  
Miaka's smile slipped. Oh, dear. They were definitely going to have a communication problem. Vivien obviously didn't know much Japanese and Miaka was failing her English class. She sighed and took out a mini- translator.  
Vivien's eyes brightened. Oh, good. A translator. That would definitely come in handy. Miaka tapped in a sentence, pressed 'translate' and handed the translator to Vivien.  
Vivien stared at the sentence. Breakfast? She should have understood that. The language of food was well-known to her. Vivien jumped out of the bed and ran to her suitcase with the translator. These things were pretty expensive. She typed in a sentence, asking how she could afford the thing, and handed the translator back to Miaka.  
Miaka smiled, reading the sentence. 'Yui said I might need one. She told Tetsuya about it and he buggered Keisuke about it. My brother finally caved in and bought me one.'  
Vivien smiled and typed in, 'I'm going to take a shower, okay?'  
Miaka nodded and sat back down on the bed with her translator. She wished she could just talk to Vivien outright. She was fast enough at typing, but she bet Vivien typed at least seventy words per minute. Suddenly, she had an idea. She pressed some buttons, cranked the volume up, and asked, 'Where do you want to go today?' in Japanese.  
The translator immediately repeated Miaka's question in English. She heard Vivien bang her head against the showerhead in surprise and giggled.  
  
Vivien was impressed. "How much was that translator, exactly, Miaka?"  
Miaka was relieved when her machine picked up the question. She smiled. "Enough to make me promise not to expect birthday presents from him for twenty years."  
Vivien chuckled. "Ne, Miaka, could you make the translator voice female? I feel uncomfortable hearing a male voice while I'm taking a shower, you know?"  
Miaka laughed. "Sure thing! So what do you want for breakfast? I think by now, oniichan's thrown it out already. He isn't exactly partial to my cooking."  
Vivien smiled and reached for the shampoo. "How about pancakes?"  
"With strawberries!"  
"And blueberry sauce!"  
"Orange juice!"  
"Rice!"  
"Ham!"  
"Sushi!"  
"Milk!"  
".eew."  
  
Vivien slumped in her seat. Twelve empty plates were piled in front of her, like the leaning tower of Pisa. Thirteen glasses of orange juice were drained. Miaka had a similar expression on her face. They were bloated. "I. cannot possibly eat another bite." She moaned, in pain already.  
The waiter came to their table, carrying yet another tray of food. "Dessert? Two Black Forest cakes with extra chocolate and whipped cream?" The tray was loaded with two whole cakes. The waiter looked like hell. He was worn out, serving the two insatiable girls.  
Vivien and Miaka sat up, forks in hand. "YAY!!"  
  
"Wah. That was gooood." Vivien moaned, patting her still-flat stomach with satisfaction.  
The translator smoothly translated her remark to Miaka, who smiled, her stomach also satiated beyond belief. "Wow. you really do eat like me, Vivi."  
"Call me Vi."  
Miaka smiled. "Okay, then. Vi. Where do you want to go next?" She spotted another restaurant and licked her lips. "Shall we go at it again. in, let's say. half an hour?"  
"Make it twenty minutes." Vivien agreed. She suddenly looked in the distance, at the National Library. "Ne, Miaka. let's go to the library."  
Miaka's eyes immediately became shadowed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Vivi."  
"It's Vi. And it's really about time you conquer your demons, Miaka." She said sternly, suddenly thinking of all those times Miaka had told her about the book. and of all the times Miaka had had to leave the computer to get the tissue box for her tears. She had believed Miaka. for some unknown reason. and when they had formed a bond overseas. Vivien had long decided that when they would finally meet, she would help Miaka get over her fear.  
Miaka was constantly on her toes ever since her story had ended, worried that the book might try to take Taka away from her. Vivien wanted, more than anything, to help Miaka get through her fears and truly live happily ever after with the reincarnated Tamahome. She deserved it.  
Miaka was hesitating. when, suddenly, her cellphone rang. Flustered, she fumbled as she tried to pick up her phone from her purse. The phone fell from her hands, and Vivien caught it and handed it back to her. "Arigatou." She closed her eyes. "Hello?"  
  
"Miaka. something terrible's happened." It was Yui.  
Miaka paled, her fears resurfacing. "Nani? What happened, Yui- chan?"  
"It's Lily. she's gone, Miaka."  
"Gone?"  
Vivien saw the color leach from Miaka's face and grew worried. What had happened to Yui? Suddenly, a warm wind rushed at her face, somehow causing her to look in the direction of the library. Something red flitted in front of Vivien's face. Vivien caught the thing reflexively and looked down at her hand. It was a feather. A red feather. It suddenly burst into flame. Startled, Vivien's hand jumped, and the ashes scattered. Fire. She quickly turned. away from Miaka.  
The warm wind rushed again at her as she continued to stare in the direction of the library. The air was warm. even toasty. Helplessly drawn toward the library, Vivien began to walk. As she walked down the sidewalk, she could only think of fire.  
  
"Hai. I'll tell Vivi right away. We'll be right there." Miaka hung up on Yui and dropped her cellphone in her purse. She turned. "Ne, Vivi. Something's happened. Lily's."  
Vivien was gone. Miaka stared. She was gone. She looked around, searching for a red-gold head of hair among the pedestrians. She had vanished. Miaka started to worry. She stepped on some ashes and tried to call out for her friend. "Vivi! Vivi, where are you?!"  
"Oh, what's that?" Someone asked, pointing.  
Miaka whirled around. Further along the sidewalk, in front of the library, something flashed with a red light. Miaka's heart froze. "Vivi." As the light disappeared, Miaka began to run. 


	2. Sisters of Legend

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vivien winced as she sat up. Her knee hurt like something awful. "I- Itai." She felt like she had just run a two-mile race and she had sprained a muscle.. all over her body! She looked down at her knee, wincing as she stretched. Gosh, she hurt like the devil! Her knee was scratched and bleeding.. and she looked as if she had been used a sharpening block for knives. She was bleeding all over.. but the cuts, though long.. were shallow and didn't hurt as much as her knee. Vivien grimaced at her knee. It would hurt like the devil when she got around to cleaning it. She looked around, wondering where in tarnation she was!  
She first thought she was in a wasteland of sorts, with the dead trees and dead, brown ground, but she changed her mind when she saw the village in the distance.. not very far away. Wincing, Vivien stood up and looked around. Her knee felt awful! This place was definitely not Tokyo.. she was in a different place.. Maybe she was even in another world. But the worst thing was.. there wasn't a restaurant in sight! Her stomach whined. Vivien felt like whining too! She felt her stomach's pain!  
Vivien finally leaned against a tree to think. "Let's see.." She last thing she remembered was walking up to the library ..and then.. Vivien frowned. She could clearly remember a fierce red light as it enveloped her.. that had felt so warm and pleasant against her skin.. Vivien's eyes widened. The red light!  
She clearly remembered Miaka telling her several times of the red light that had taken to her to the book world and back. She froze. The book world? She shook her head.. it couldn't be..  
"Vivi?"  
Vivien looked up and to her surprise, saw a girl standing yards away from her. Vivien squinted in the bright sun to see the girl better. Her eyes widened as she recognized the light brown hair and black jumper outfit. "Sammy!" It was Samantha!  
  
Vivien tore away from the tree and ran towards her sister.  
Samantha stared as her sister ran towards her, unable to believe her eyes. "Vivi.." She couldn't believe it.. her sister was here. Her heart swelled with relief.  
The two sisters embraced. "Sammy." Vivien hugged her sister, her eyes shining with gratitude. They finally broke apart. "Sammy.. how did you.. how did we..?"  
Samantha shrugged helplessly. "I.. don't know. I was with Tetsuya and Taka when. Tetsuya got a call from."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Yui! It was Yui, right?"  
Samantha nodded. "Yeah, it was her! I didn't really listen to what they were saying.. because.."  
Vivien nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! All of a sudden, I felt this warm wind.. then the feather.. it burst into flame.. then the ashes.. You felt the same thing, too, right?" Vivien didn't care that she was rambling.  
Samantha frowned, confused. "Well.. not really.."  
Vivien frowned. "You're not serious."  
Samantha suddenly stared. "Vivi! You're bleeding!"  
Vivien looked down at herself. "Oh yeah.. I forgot." She suddenly saw the tired look in her sister's eyes. "Sammy.. what's wrong.."  
Samantha shrugged helplessly. She felt incredibly tired .. her soul felt drained..  
All of a sudden, both sisters froze as a red light shone behind them. Samantha and Vivien turned to stare at each other. Could it be..?  
They turned to look behind Vivien's dead tree. The red light had vanished. On the ground were two very familiar-looking girls. Vivien's eyes widened. "Miaka! Yui!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien hurried to the two girls. Vivien knelt down next to the girl. "Hey, Miaka!" She started to shake Miaka violently.  
Samantha gently nudged Yui's shoulder. "Yui-chan?" To the sisters' relief, the two girls started to stir. Finally, Yui and Miaka's eyes opened.  
Slowly, Yui sat up. "What happened?" She stared at Samantha. "Who are you?"  
Samantha blinked. "Excuse me?"  
Miaka winced as she sat up. "Yui-chan.. are you okay?" She blinked at Vivien, who looked mad with worry. "Ne.. who are you?"  
Vivien was beside herself with worry. "Don't play dumb, Miaka! How dare you scare me like that!!"  
Miaka sweatdropped and turned to Yui. "Yui-chan.. who's the crazy woman?"  
  
Vivien turned red. "I'm not crazy!" She shrieked.  
Samantha sweatdropped. She looked at Yui, the more sane of the two girls. "Yui-chan.. I think you may have bumped your head when you landed.. don't you remember us?"  
Yui frowned and slowly shook her head no. "Should I know you?"  
Samantha sighed. Vivien was furious. "Great! They lost their memory! How perfect!" She growled.  
Yui finally took a look around. "Where are we?"  
Miaka looked frightened. They were in a different, strange place. with two crazy people. "Yui."  
Yui suddenly slammed her elbow on Miaka's head, blinking. "Did that hurt?"  
Miaka punched Yui so hard she went flying. "THAT HURT PLENTY!!"  
Yui winced. "I-Itai. It hurts too much to be a dream."  
Samantha and Vivien blinked at the two best friends. Miaka suddenly looked crestfallen. "Whether it's a dream or not.. there's no double cheeseburgers.. no raisin-nut ice cream either!" She cried out, looking extremely unhappy.  
Samantha and Yui sweatdropped. Vivien looked sympathetic to Miaka's woes. "Is that all you can think about?!" Yui demanded, peeved. Suddenly, she and Samantha were suddenly grabbed from behind.  
Vivien nodded sympathetically. "There's no food anywhere!" She cried.  
Miaka looked like she was about to cry, too. "What'll we do, Yui- chan?" She blinked. "Yu-!" She and Vivien stared as they finally saw Samantha and Yui being held by a dirty-looking man. Another man leered at them. "Yui!"  
"Sammy!"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
Samantha didn't look frightened. just mildly surprised. A thug studied them. Only then did Samantha take offense and glare. "This one's good." He leered at the two girls gaping at them. "If we sell them, we'll make good money.."  
Miaka looked confused. "What? Who are you?" She blinked. "Are you old men members of a Chinese Dancing team?"  
Vivien's eyes boggled at Miaka. Even she wasn't that stupid. "Baka!"  
The men looked highly offended. "You moron! We sell girls!"  
Miaka gasped. Vivien groaned. How slow was she..? The thug laughed at Miaka's shocked expression. "How's that? Surprised?"  
  
Miaka narrowed her eyes before bending over. Vivien stared. "Miaka..?"  
Suddenly, Miaka rammed her head into one of the thug's middles. Vivien gawked. "Miaka!"  
"Yui! Run!"  
  
Vivien's eyes widened with sudden increased suspect for her penpal. How selfless.. Right. Vivien suddenly kicked the other thug holding Samantha with a powerful butterfly kick. Samantha broke free and pushed the thug roughly on the ground. "Thanks, Vivi!"  
"It's Vi!"  
The thug swore. He took out a sword. Vivien paled. Now that could hurt. "If you're not nice.. then.."  
"Stop." All four girls stared at the young man that had appeared out to nowhere. Vivien and Miaka watched, fascinated, as the young man deftly punched the first thug.  
The thug with the sword swore. "Konoyaro!" The young man grabbed the thug's arm and twisted it behind his back. Vivien's eyes widened. "Who is he..?" Miaka whispered. She stared at the young man's forehead. ".. there's a character.."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Ogre." Her heart thumped.  
  
The young man turned to the four girls. "Ladies, are you all right?"  
  
Yui smiled gratefully. Thank your very much."  
The man bent down and held out his hand. "Money is a better way to show your appreciation."  
Yui and Miaka were confused. "Huh?"  
The man frowned. "Don't tell me.."  
Samantha grabbed Vivien's arm. "Vivi.. is that..?"  
".. You mean you ladies don't have any money?" The man sighed. "Ladies, ladies. Money's what makes the world go round. I can't go around helping anyone, you know?"  
Yui became annoyed. "You helped us on your own!" She protested.  
Miaka began rummaging for her skirt pocket. "I think I have a little money.."  
The young man stood up and started to walk away. "I hate poor people."  
"Matte!" Samantha cried out, standing up with her sisters. The man turned around and arched a brow in question. "Are you.. Tamahome?"  
The man frowned. "How did you..?"  
Vivien stared. "Your forehead.. we saw.. character.."  
Tamahome sighed. "My name's Sou Kishuku."  
"B-But your symbol.. it means.. 'ogre', right? A monster?"  
  
Tamahome looked annoyed, then, after a moment, held out his hand. "If ya want a proper introduction.. it'll cost you."  
Vivien just stared at him. "What are you..?"  
Tamahome just shrugged and walked away. "If you can't pay up, I'm not interested. See ya!"  
Now Yui looked very annoyed. She ran after him. "Hold it! Will you wait a second?! Where are we?!" Suddenly, a red light appeared underneath her feet.  
Samantha stared. "Yui-chan!" She started running to Yui. Yui stared as the red light began to envelop her. "This is.." Vivien stared as Samantha reached Yui. Samantha grabbed Yui's hand. Yui stared. ".. the red light from before.. " She stared at Samantha holding her hand. Her hand started to vanish. She looked behind Samantha at Miaka. "Miaka!" Yui vanished. Miaka finally got the money from her pocket. "..Ta-da! Here it is!" She looked around. "Yui?" She looked up at Vivien. "Where's Yui, crazy woman?" Vivien was too shaken to take offense. "She.." She thought of Tamahome. His eyes.. as violet as her own.. Her heart thumped. "He.." Miaka's eyes widened. He? That young man? Vivien, Miaka, and Samantha rested on the hay cart, each thinking her own thoughts. They didn't notice the villagers they passed staring at them. Vivien stared at the ground as they rode on. Everything was just too weird.. That red light.. what was going on? You are in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. You are at the beginning of the book. The very beginning. Your name is Kyoku. Vivien stared. That voice. sounded so familiar! She looked over at Samantha, who also looked thunderstruck. Was the voice talking to her too?" Another is speaking to her as I am speaking to you. You are Kyoku. I am Vivien! Vivien Smith! Your seishi name is Kyoku. I wish your aid if you will give it to me. If you will agree to help me, you will become one of my seishi. You will be given the power to rewrite the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, but you must not misuse that power. I will come again to you once your friend agrees to become the Suzaku no Miko.. until then.. think upon my words.. Vivien gasped as the voice's presence suddenly disappeared. Her skin was flushed. She just stared ahead as the cart finally stopped. What the..?!  
  
Vivien was in a daze. Samantha looked like she had just seen a ghost. Both of them sat with Miaka as they were lost in their thoughts. Miaka was convinced that Tamahome had kidnapped Yui, and Vivien and Samantha were too dazed to correct her. "Ladies?" Miaka turned and saw a green-haired young man standing over her. The man smiled in a friendly manner. "I've been watching you. May I show you around Konan?" Miaka stared. "Konan?" "Hai." 'This is.. Konan? Miaka turned around. She didn't know that. Suddenly, she thought of something. She turned back around to stare at the green- haired young man. Ha! She gaped happily at him. Could he be hitting on me..?! She blushed with excitement. He must be! She became starry-eyed. I'm fifteen and I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I must be grown up enough that guys are finally noticing me! Then she turned sly. I shouldn't say 'yes' immediately.. I should be a little.. 'hard to get'..yeah.. I should hold out. I should let him try once or twice more. "Uh, umm.." Miaka dramatically shook her head. "Gomenasai, but I'm looking for someone." The young man nodded. "Oh, is that so?" He moved to walk away. Miaka grabbed him back. "Wait just a minute!"  
  
"Tamahome?" She asked, remembering the queer play of words between the girl with red-gold hair and the blue-haired young man. "He said his name is Sou Kishuku. Do you know him?" The man nodded. "Hai. He's a friend of mine." Miaka smiled happily. "Hontou?!" He nodded again. "I'll take you to him." Miaka jumped up. "Okay!" She turned to the two girls. "I'll be right back, okay?" Both girls looked very distracted. Samantha didn't answer. Vivien, however, shook her head, dazed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Vivien tentatively tried to talk to Samantha. "Sammy? Did you..?" "Hear a voice talk in my head? Yes." Vivien sighed. "Then I'm not crazy as Miaka thinks. What did.. the voice tell you?" Samantha looked very tired. "He said I'm in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.. He claimed me. as his seishi. Did he claim you as well?" Samantha asked her sister hesitantly. Vivien slowly shook her head. "No.. he asked me if I would be his seishi. I have to answer him by the time Miaka.." Her eyes widened with sudden realization. "Sammy.. do you think?" Samantha's eyes widened. "It must be.." She turned to Vivien sharply. "Vivi.. we're in the book." "The book?" "The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!"  
  
"The what?" Vivien asked, absolutely clueless. Samantha sighed. "The book! Remember? The book world! The one Miaka and Yui were pulled into?!"  
  
Vivien gaped. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded. "Tetsuya and Taka." Vivien blinked. "You're kidding." Samantha slowly shook her head. Everything was beginning to make sense.. "I know all about it. No wonder Tamahome looked so familiar! He's Taka!" Vivien snorted. "Get real, Sammy. There's no way sweet Taka could ever be that money-hungry pathetic fool as Tamahome. Sure, they could be twins.. Taka has shorter hair.. and.. and.." Vivien's eyes widened. "HOLY COW!" She stared at Samantha. "He is Tamahome!" Why, the only thing different between the two was the hair.. and the personality. She frowned. "Are you sure?" "Yes! We're at the beginning of the book! The very beginning!" Samantha pressed a hand to her head. "I don't feel so good.." Vivien's mental processor was on overdrive. "Woah, now. If we're at the beginning of the book.." She suddenly gasped, and felt the urge to slap herself. "Duh! I should have known! We are at the beginning at the book!" She finally gave in and slapped her forehead. "Shit! Didn't Miaka go off with that guy a little while ago?" Samantha stared. "You can't be serious." "As serious as a triple-scoop ice cream with extra fudge." She shot up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on!" "You are serious."  
  
"Excuse me.. Where's your friend?" Miaka asked, starting to get nervous.  
  
The man stopped. "Here." Miaka gasped when she saw several other men walk out in front of her with her guide. Her eyes widened with fear. "She looks odd.." One of the thugs remarked. The leader smirked. "You don't find one like this every day." He looked thoughtful. "We'll get good money for her clothes, too." Another thug came up to her. "I wonder if foreign women really do taste different.." "Hold it, mister!" Everyone turned. Miaka gasped. "You!" Vivien looked murderous. Samantha looked equally dangerous as she stood behind her. When she saw Miaka's surprised face, her expression softened. "My name's Samantha Smith." She gestured to her sister, who looked like she wanted to pound the thugs' faces in. "She is my elder sister, Vivien Smith." After a little hesitation, she added, "My seishi name is. Tei. You may call me Tei." Vivien was too angry to pay attention to what Samantha was saying. "Yeah! And I'm going to kick all your asses!" She looked like she meant it, too. Miaka's eyes were wide with wonder. "Who are you people?" Vivien smirked. "Didn't you hear? I'm the girl who's going to kick all their asses! The name's Vivien!"  
"Everyone else calls her Vivi." Samantha injected.  
Vivien turned around to frown at her sister, exasperated. "For the last time, Sammy, if you must call me by a nickname, call me Vi!"  
Miaka was frowning at the thugs, who looked confused but a little amused at the squabble between the two sisters. She frowned, and tried to think. This is ancient China. I was tricked by these thugs! Then she froze. "Matte.. this is ancient China."  
Vivien and Samantha stopped arguing. "Hai." Samantha said, nodding.  
Miaka's eyes lit up. "So.. that means whatever I do here won't be on my permanent record!"  
Vivien slapped her forehead again. How slow was she? "Obviously!"  
Miaka grinned at her newfound friends. "So, what do you say? Why don't all of us kick their.." She hesitated. "..butts?"  
Vivien grinned. "With pleasure." Oh, this was going to be fun.  
Samantha nodded. "Certainly."  
Miaka grinned slyly at the dumbfounded thugs. "Yosh! Let's sock!" She said in English.  
Vivien blinked. "Come again?"  
"I think she was trying to say, 'let's rock'."  
  
The combined efforts of Vivien, Miaka, and Samantha easily put the thugs in their place.. behind what looked to be a dumpster behind a small house. "Well, that was fun!" Vivien said cheerfully.  
Miaka smiled. Her new friends were really nice. "So you're Tei?" She asked Samantha.  
Samantha nodded. Vivien frowned. "Uh.. her name's.."  
Your seishi name is Kyoku. Vivien frowned. "My name is.. what?"  
Kyoku, the voice said patiently. "Kyoku?"  
Miaka extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kyoku."  
"But my name is..?"  
  
Please use your seishi name in this world. You'll have an easier time if you do. Vivien's frown grew deeper. "Who's talking here? You or me?"  
Samantha chuckled.  
  
Tamahome stared at the three girls from atop a roof. He looked thoughtful.. and impressed. The girl with the foreign red-gold hair was obviously a master of martial arts.. and the girl with short brown hair was quite competent in defending herself. The girl with her brown hair in two buns atop her head, however.. had used crude.. yet effective attacks on the thugs. Normally, his attention would have been drawn to the girl with red- gold hair, who had displayed impressive martial arts techniques.. but he could not explain the way he felt drawn to.. the brown-haired girl with warm brown eyes and that friendly, open smile..  
  
All three girls stared as the young man jumped down in front of them. "Tamahome.." Vivien whispered, in awe.  
Samantha smiled. He looked exactly like her friend, Taka, only with an annoyed and suspicious look upon his face. Miaka stared at Tamahome, somehow mesmerized by his eyes.  
Vivien noticed that Miaka and Tamahome were staring at each other and sighed wistfully, knowing the signs of 'love at first sight' right away. They were going to fall in love. It was inevitable. And yet.. How long must she wait for someone to love her as she knew Tamahome and Miaka would soon love each other?  
Miaka quickly came to her senses. Tamahome jerked his gaze away from those warm brown eyes. "You three were looking for me, weren't you? Well, what do you want?"  
Miaka nodded, remembering. "H-Hai! Do you know where Yui-chan is?"  
"Yui-chan?"  
"You know, that girl who was with me?"  
Tamahome looked at the three girls, then finally remembered that there had been a fourth when he had first met them.. "Ah!" Miaka smiled happily. "I have no idea." Miaka fell to the ground. He turned to walk away. "Jaa!"  
Vivien felt insulted for her friend. She tried to go to him to give her a piece of her mind, but Samantha stopped her. "No, Vivi.."  
"Vi."  
"Whatever. Remember, this is only one of the things that leads up to them falling in love with each other. We don't want to mess that up, do we?"  
"No.. but.."  
"No buts."  
"Sammy!" Vivien whined.  
"HEY!" She knocked him down with a single lunge. Vivien smiled. You go, Miaka. "I asked you a question! Answer me!" She refused to let go of him. "I won't let go 'till you tell me!"  
Tamahome, face mashed in the dirt, waved up a white flag. Vivien's smile grew broader. This was actually quite comical. She sighed. Miaka and Tamahome would fall in love.. but somehow, she wished someone could love her as much as Tamahome would love Miaka.. somehow.. 


	3. Lost in the Shicho

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay, okay." Tamahome sighed, waving a white flag.  
Miaka sat up, a hopeful expression upon her face. "You'll honestly tell me?"  
"Hai."  
Miaka clapped her hands gleefully. "Then tell me: where's Yui?"  
Tamahome looked at Miaka sourly, his nose bruised. Miaka winced. "I have no idea." He repeated dully. He tried to go away again.  
Samantha sighed. "You're not going anywhere."  
Miaka nodded emphatically. "That's right!"  
Vivien smiled. "Look, Miaka and Yui here are best friends. You don't want to help her? That's just wrong." Tamahome just walked away. Vivien, Samantha, and Miaka hurried after him.  
Miaka looked annoyed. "That's right! Hey, we're wandering around in a strange place!" Tamahome kept on walking. The girls kept on following. "Hey! Geez, can't you hear me?! You're not even going to try?! And you call yourself a man?!"  
Tamahome stopped at that. Vivien grinned. "That's low." He muttered irritably. He turned around to face Miaka. "You're not worth my time if you don't have any money. If you want me to help, you'll have to pay up." He held out his hand. "So give me the money in advance."  
Miaka looked appalled. "It's always 'money, money'. Is money all that matters to you?"  
Tamahome didn't look the least bit ashamed. "Yes, it is."  
Samantha and Vivien smiled, remembering this part very well. This was really all quite comical. Miaka suddenly looked aghast. "That's it.. You SOLD Yui!"  
Tamahome blinked at this accusation. The grins on Samantha and Vivien's faces broadened. "Nani?"  
Samantha and Vivien snickered. "I can't believe it.. trading in girls!"  
"Hey!"  
"You're disgusting! You BEAST!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien were holding on to each other, both hurting from trying to stifle their laughter. Tamahome tried to grab hold of Miaka. "Who're you calling a beast?!"  
Miaka leapt away from Tamahome. "Aah! Stay away from me, you slave- trader!"  
"Nani?!"  
Samantha and Vivien couldn't take it any more. They both burst out laughing. Unfortunately, the surrounding townspeople mistook their loud amusement for the maniacal, cackles of the 'slavetrader's' friends. "Who do they think they are?! Laughing at a poor helpless girl!"  
Samantha and Vivien sweatdropped. "A-ano?" Samantha choked.  
"They're dangerous."  
"Do they think we're in it with Tamahome?" Vivien was incredulous.  
"Stay away from them!"  
"I think they do think that." Samantha answered wryly.  
"Low-lifes!" Another hissed.  
Vivien was affronted. "Now see here!"  
"What's the world coming to?!"  
A sly look entered Miaka's eyes as she realized all the attention she was getting. "Everyone! Listen to me!"  
Tamahome grabbed Miaka, covering her mouth. He looked around at the glaring people, sweatdropping. "Really, I can't take you anywhere, can I? She's hopeless." Miaka struggling, he picked her up and hurried away from the crowd and into an alley.  
"Oy! Matte!" Samantha and Vivien shouted, hurrying after them.  
"Well, do you feel like finding Yui now?" Miaka asked Tamahome smugly.  
"Will you knock it off?!"  
Miaka sighed. "Well, then, I guess I have to warn everyone about you, slave-trader!"  
Tamahome fairly growled. "Are you threatening me? I'm not a slavetrader!"  
"Oy!!" Samantha and Vivien were closing in.  
"I know."  
"Nani?!" Tamahome came to an abrupt stop. Then, just as Samantha and Vivien finally caught up with him, unceremoniously dumped her on the ground. Vivien was too out of breath to laugh.  
Miaka rubbed her sore posterior. "Are you trying to hurt me?!"  
Tamahome looked away. "It's payback."  
Miaka stood up and glared at him. "That's mean.." Her eyes started to get suspiciously bright.  
"We're about to see a master." Samantha murmured to Vivien. "Taka- I mean, Tamahome's a sucker for tears."  
Vivien grinned.  
"It's only because I don't know where I am.. I don't have anyone.."  
Vivien's grin vanished to be replaced by a frown. "Now hold on.." She muttered. "Hello! We're over here! Remember us?"  
  
"Shh!" Samantha hissed. "Don't ruin the show!"  
  
"Show?"  
"I need to find Yui soon.. I'm worried about her.." Miaka turned around and started to cry.  
Vivien's eyes softened. "Can I tell her?"  
"No."  
"H..hey.."  
Samantha smiled. "It's about to get interesting.."  
Vivien gaped. "Interesting? About to..? Where have you been, Sammy?"  
  
Everything after that was a blur. When Vivien had seen the royal procession, she had finally realized how close the time was when Miaka would agree to become the Suzaku no Miko. Time was running out.. and she still had some very important questions. The main question was.. should she wait until Suzaku would ask her again? Or should she agree now? She barely noticed it when Miaka started to disappear in a red light. She was so lost in her thoughts.  
Samantha had been claimed.. by who?  
Your sister, Tei, has been claimed by Genbu. I am asking you to be my seishi.  
Vivien sighed. She might as well know all. Genbu? She closed her eyes, suddenly remembering. Don't tell me. He's the god.. of the .. north, right? Lord, then everything was true.. And who are you?  
I am Suzaku.  
Suzaku? Vivien opened her eyes in surprise. The name of Miaka's god! The more rational part of her mind demanded, What do you want with me?  
Vivien remained unseeing as several guards grabbed hold of her. I will tell you once you have removed those hands that dare grab you so. I will not have my seishi so rudely accosted.  
Hands? Only then did Vivien see the way the guards were holding her. She swore. Suzaku was right! How dare they! "Oy! Leggo!"  
"Shut up, demon!"  
"Demon?! What are you babbling about, you imbecile?! I'm no demon! Get your filthy hands off me!"  
"Filthy?! I'll show you, you dirty upstart!"  
"Upstart?!" Vivien's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare call me names!" Vivien finally wrenched her arm free. More guards rushed to disarm her.  
"Vivi!"  
"Sammy?!" Vivien whirled around. Several guards were holding her, and as she struggled, one of them cuffed her on the head. Vivien's temper flared. Suzaku was suddenly in her head again. Protect your sister! Use the power within you! Vivien suddenly felt the area behind her eyes grow increasingly warm.  
What the..?! Vivien gasped as the area behind her eyes grew intensely hot. Use it! Suzaku said loudly in her head. "Let her go!!" Suddenly she glared directly at the guard holding Samantha's wrists together.  
He burst into flames.  
Someone screamed, "Demon!!" Something felt hot on her abdomen. Red hot. Something in Vivien snapped. Vivien collapsed and a guard caught her.  
"VIVI!!!" Everything was going black.  
"Sammy.." The last thing Vivien remembered was the cold.. the icy.. cold.  
  
"Vivi! Vivi! Wake up!"  
Vivien was suddenly fine. She heard Samantha's voice and opened her eyes. Samantha stared down at her with tired, weak eyes. "Vivi.. you're awake. Thank goodness."  
Vivien sat up. "Where are we?"  
"Just outside the palace wall. Vivi, Miaka and Tamahome are inside."  
Vivien frowned as she felt something flash warm on her abdomen. "They are..? What's this..! Oh!" She had lifted her blouse up to peer at her abdomen to see if anything was wrong. A symbol flashed red on her abdomen. ".. Nani?"  
Samantha smiled weakly. "The symbol.. of Suzaku.. he gave you back your power.. Hey, Vivi?"  
"Vi."  
"Right. You don't notice it yet, do you?"  
"Notice what?"  
"This?" Samantha asked, smiling.  
Vivien frowned. Had her sister finally lost it? "What?"  
Samantha's smile grew broader. "I'm speaking in Chinese, Vivi. You are, too."  
"No way." Vivien suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock.. and wonder. She finally put her hands down. "No freakin' way." She breathed.  
Samantha grinned. "Cool, isn't it?"  
"It's awesome!" Vivien gasped as she heard herself speak. "Coolness!" She said that in English. Vivien frowned.  
Samantha laughed. "I don't think they have a word for that in Chinese."  
Vivien smiled. "You may be right."  
Samantha sighed. "So what happened back there, Vivi?"  
"Vi."  
"Will you stop it already?"  
"No. It's Vi. Viiiiiii."  
Samantha sighed again. "Alright already, Vi. Do you know what happened or what?"  
Vivien suddenly sobered. "I think.." She remembered the flames. "I killed someone." Her heart suddenly felt heavy.  
Samantha's eyes softened. "Did you really? I didn't see you touch him.."  
Vivien sadly shook her head. "I didn't need to." She closed her eyes. "Suzaku was speaking in my head and.."  
"Suzaku?"  
"Hai.. My eyes suddenly got hot and I.. I glared at the man.. and he.." Her shoulders started shaking.  
Samantha held Vivien tightly. "It's alright, Vivi.. It's alright." Her own eyes grew shadowed. "I.. also killed a man. Five, in fact."  
"Hontou?"  
Smiling sadly, Samantha nodded. "When you fainted.."  
"I do not faint." Vivien was insulted.  
"You do now. When you fainted.. a guard caught you and several others captured you. I grew so angry.. I killed them.. with ice."  
"Ice..?"  
"Apparently I'm one of the only priestesses with an early, evident power."  
Vivien frowned. "Priestess? Not seishi?"  
Samantha shook her head. "No. I am the second Genbu no Miko. Did.. Miaka ever tell you of the first Genbu no Miko?"  
Vivien tried to remember. "Only that she was killed by her father before she could be fully devoured by Genbu.."  
Samantha nodded. "That's right. She was killed before she could make her final wish. I have to summon Genbu and make that last wish. You see, there is a balance in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho that has to be corrected. Takiko.. Ohsugi Takiko's death before the completion of her legend partially damaged the balance in this world. As the second Genbu no Miko, I am to summon Genbu and make that final wish." She sighed. "What about you?"  
Vivien frowned. "Suzaku didn't tell me any of that.. All I know is that my 'seishi name' is Kyoku. You serve the balance of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. ".. and I serve the balance of the Shicho."  
"The Shicho?" Samantha looked confused.  
The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, the voice corrected her irritably. Shi. Jin. Ten. Chi. Sho. Vivien's frown grew more pronounced. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?"  
"Ah!" Samantha finally understood. "The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Yes, that's what Genbu told me to. I also serve that balance.. but why? That is the question."  
It is your duty. You have been trained by Taittsukun as her seishi. She has offered you to me as a means to right the bal-- "Hold it," Vivien ordered the voice aloud. She looked to Samantha. "Are you hearing this?"  
Samantha's expression looked funny. "Do you mean Genbu telling me that it is my duty, that I have been trained by the center deity as her seishi, and that he has claimed me to right the balance?"  
Vivien nodded. "Yeah, something like that." Suzaku sounded exasperated. Will you agree to fulfill your duty or must I still await your decision until a later time? Vivien grinned. How cute. He was giving her a choice. She shrugged. Sure, why not? But what's the catch? She swore she could feel Suzaku smile. Only that should you fulfill your duty by having my Miko summon me with natural means, you will be given a wish of your own. Vivien brightened. A wish? Then it was settled. Sign me up, then, bird- boy. Suzaku chuckled.  
  
"Daijobu?"  
Miaka opened her eyes and found herself being held by Tamahome. She jumped away from him! "You pervert!!" Dimly, she forgot that her arms had been around him as well.  
Tamahome scowled. "You grabbed me first!"  
Miaka blinked, suddenly remembering. "Oh yeah. we were caught by the Konan soldiers."  
Tamahome looked sour. "Are you still out there? We're in a dungeon. You're acting like it's no big deal." He suddenly remembered that red light. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you: who are you people?"  
"Nani?"  
"What was that red light earlier? And your friends, too. Are they demons?" He asked her suspiciously.  
"Demons?! Why do you call them demons?"  
Tamahome snorted. "Don't act dense. One of them. the one with the red-gold hair. she glared at a guy and he burst into flames. The other one turned five other soldiers into ice statues just by pointing at them! If they're not demons, what are they?"  
Miaka stared. "They what?"  
Tamahome mistook Miaka's confusion for deliberate obtuseness and humphed. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."  
Miaka suddenly remembered something. "Yui. she went back home." Her eyes saddened. "Yui."  
"Yui was that other girl, right?"  
Miaka suddenly felt alone. "But I couldn't get back."  
Tamahome sighed, his eyes softening. "Don't cry." He smiled gently. "Don't worry; I'll get you home."  
"Hontou?" Miaka felt hopeful.  
Tamahome chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I already got my payment in advance." He said, gently poking Miaka's forehead where he had kissed her.  
Miaka blushed and looked down. "Baka."  
  
"Your highness." The advisor bowed his head low. "May I speak?"  
The shadowed emperor inclined his head minutely. The advisor nodded. "I beseech you, your highness, sentence the girl and the boy to death. The girl gave off a red light and disappeared. And the two other girls. they are responsible for the deaths of six of your soldiers. It is obvious they are involved with the girl and the boy. They might be demons!" He bowed again. "Your highness, please!"  
A shadow listened intently to the advisor's plea. Then, to her surprise, she heard the emperor speak. "Matte. The clothes. of the three girls. were foreign. There must be some reason behind it."  
The shadow stiffened. "Demo."  
"Matte!" The shadow stepped into the light. The emperor and the two courtiers turned to stare at her. A maiden servant rushed into the room at that moment. "Houki-san! Why did you take off like that?" Then she realized where she was and gasped. "Houki-san, what are you doing in here?!" She sounded horrified. The emperor looked at the young lady curiously, ignoring the maid. She was dressed very strangely. She wore trousers, for one, of some dark blue tough material, and some sort of wooly top that covered her neck. Her footwear was also strange. they were the oddest pair of sandals he had ever seen. Then his eyes went to her face and his eyes widened with surprise. She was beautiful. Her hair, wavy and of a lustrous indigo color, framed her fair, heart-shaped face very prettily, and her eyes. they were silver in color. Most intriguing. The emperor almost smiled. She was almost as beautiful as he. The girl did not take kindly to her maid's interruption. "Look, Eri, my name is not Houki! I told you that one time too many now!" Her gaze returned to the emperor. "Your highness, will you please describe those girls to me?" With some curiosity, he heard the note of desperation in her voice. He nodded and looked to his aghast advisors. "Describe them." He ordered them. The older courtier recovered first. "H-hai! The one who shone with a red light. she had brown hair and brown eyes. she also wore some sort of brown uniform." The emperor nodded, silently telling him to go on. "The other two girls. The ice demon." "Ice demon?" "Hai, the ice demon had short light brown hair, and green eyes, according to one of the soldiers who survived. The fire demon had strange, foreign hair, and violet eyes." The girl drew in a sharp breath. "The second girl. the fire demon. was her hair. red-gold?" "Hai, that's what he said." The girl was trembling. "And their clothes. were they like mine?" The other advisor, observing the girl's clothes. "Come to think of it. he also mentioned one of them wearing something that looks like your trousers." The girl was breathless with relief at the sound of that, but the younger advisor looked aghast. "You! You're with them!" The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes, I am!" She looked to the emperor. "Hotohori-san. I know what you're thinking, and it's true." Her silver eyes gleamed with desperation. The emperor's eyes widened. How had she known his name? His seishi name? "Hotohori-san, those girls. one of them is the Suzaku no Miko! Just as you suspected!" Hotohori frowned. He couldn't believe it. Had she read his mind? "And the rest of them?"  
  
"The boy is Tamahome, a Suzaku seishi like yourself. The two other girls. are my sisters." Her eyes were shining. "My name is Kathryn." "Who are you?" Her eyes flashed. "I told you. My name is Kathryn. But my seishi name is. Shoshi." "Shoshi?!"  
  
Vivien frowned. She didn't want to glare the poor man into flames, but how else was she supposed to get past him to free Miaka and Tamahome? Samantha smiled at her hesitation. "Fire something else." She suggested in a whisper. Vivien smiled. "Right." "I'm so hungry." Miaka moaned. Vivien's own stomach growled. Vivien sighed. She needed some food. right after this little episode. She looked at the guard thoughtfully. The area behind her eyes grew warmer. Stifling her fear of overdoing her concentration with the urgency of the situation, Vivien glared at the seat of the man's pants. "Hey, what're you smoking?" The guard demanded of Miaka. Samantha and Vivien giggled. Miaka frowned as she chewed her gum. Tamahome glanced dully at the guard. "She's not smoking anything, moron. Your butt's on fire, that's all." "Oh, I thought." He finally grasped what Tamahome had been trying to say and realized the seat of his pants indeed felt like it was on fire. He turned his head. "AAAAH!!!" Vivien cheerfully grabbed the guard's keys as he ran out the door. "That was fun!" She said happily, almost skipping to Miaka and Tamahome's cell. She very cheerfully unlocked their cell. "Kyoku! Tei!" Miaka was overjoyed to see them. She hugged them both as she ran out of the cell. When she finally released them, Vivien and Samantha had to take several seconds to get air back into their lungs. Vivien sighed. She had forgotten about Miaka's abnormal strength. Tamahome clapped Vivien on the back. "Hey, thanks." Something in Vivien's heart thumped. "N-No problem." 


	4. Two Souls Searching

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time passed by quickly for Vivien. She knew every near future of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho like the back of her hand. They had met Hotohori, Nuriko.. and Kathryn. She discovered that Kathryn, like Samantha, was also a second Miko. She was the second Byakko no Miko, to be precise. Not only that, but apparently, Kathryn also had powers.. the powers of telekinesis and flying. She had also been known by the people in the book.. as Houki. Vivien remembered who Houki was. Hotohori's empress. The three sisters had introduced themselves to Hotohori and his people, and the emperor had been more than generous when he had offered to help Samantha and Kathryn summon their gods after Miaka had summoned theirs. With a smile, Vivien recalled that Kathryn had done most of the convincing.. in her own way.  
With a sigh, Vivien once again tried to summon Suzaku's presence in her mind. He didn't come. He hadn't contacted her again for the longest time. She wondered why.  
Miaka had gone to their world and had returned. Vivien and Tamahome had been waiting for her. She knew of the feelings Hotohori had for Miaka and felt sorry for not only Nuriko, but Kathryn. She could tell Kathryn already had feelings for the emperor, but wisely chose not to interfere.  
But there was another thing that bothered Vivien. Lilian. What if she was in this world as well? If she was.. then she was in Kotou. She had voiced her suspicions to Kathryn and Samantha, but they had wisely advised her not to act just yet. Their gods had communicated with them and had told them not to interfere too much with the events that would come to pass. Suzaku had yet to give Vivien her special warnings..  
Lilian.. Vivien's eyes were pained. Of all her sisters, she had always been closest to her elder sister, Lilian. As different as they were from each other, they had always understood each other. When Vivien's father had disappeared that fateful day so long ago, Lilian had been there to comfort and reassure her. Her cousin-turned-sister, Lilian had always protected Vivien. Vivien loved her other sisters as well, but she and Lilian had had a special bond.. and her heart ached with worry for her. If she really was in Kotou, then she was with Nakago. Her heart clenched with fear.  
Closing her eyes, Vivien tried to stifle the pain and fear she felt in her heart. Then, without reason, she slowly lifted her hand. A warm wind blew against her palm, soothing her. She opened her eyes and she thought she imagined flickers of flame dancing across her fingers. Lilian wasn't there. She was alone. She reached out her hand.. reaching for someone to share this moment with. Someone to.. comfort her. A hot tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
A red-haired bandit watched as his wolves chased away the travelers and knelt to pick up the belongings they had dropped. He opened a bag and grinned at the faint glimmer of gold within it. Not bad for one night.. for one lone bandit. He walked over the abandoned horse tied to a tree and calmed it easily. He checked the saddlebags for any extra loot. He would leave behind everything without value so he could get back on the road himself.. back home. He tossed out the packed food but kept the sake. He took a swig of the sake and put it away. He wouldn't drink too much. It would be just his luck if he was ambushed by the bandits of this area.  
Then something.. some horrible, pitiful cry pierced the air. The bandit froze. It was coming from the other saddlebag. He tentatively went around the horse and was aghast to see the saddlebag move. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he peeked into the saddlebag. His worst fears were confirmed as he saw a tiny, bald baby writhing in the constraints of the rather small saddlebag. "Chikusho.." he swore softly, gently lifting the baby from the saddlebag.  
The baby ceased crying as the bandit held the baby close. When it saw him, and at his frustrated expression, it smiled. The bandit's eyes twinkled. The little bugger had the cutest little tooth he had ever seen. He peeked under the swaddling clothes and smiled with relief. It was a boy. Thank goodness. He would have so hated it if it had been a girl. He hated girls. The baby loved the twinkle in the man's eyes and wriggled its feet playfully. The bandit grinned.  
The baby immediately burst into tears at the sight of the bandit's fangs. Chagrined, the bandit immediately spoke in an attempt to stop the god-awful tears. "Common, kid, stop crying. Look at uncle Tasuki!" He wiggled his fingers in front of the baby and the baby stopped crying to grab at them. "That's it.. play with uncle Tasuki's clever fingers." He grinned. "If they're clever enough, maybe tomorrow, I'll 'find' you some milk and a home, okay, kid?"  
The baby's mouth suddenly made a little 'o' of wonder. Tasuki felt it too. A breeze, a warm breeze, suddenly drifted past them. The air was warm.. pleasant, even. He looked up, and he could have sworn he was hearing someone weeping. It wasn't the baby, that was for sure. It was a woman, weeping. Her sobs were carried along by the wind. He made a face. There was one thing he hated more than women: their tears.  
But the sobs tore at his heart for some inexplicable reason. His heart softened and, for some unknown reason, held up his free hand against the warm wind. His eyes widened with wonder. For a moment there, he could have sworn he had felt another's hand, reaching out..  
  
When Miaka had decided to set out with Nuriko to find Tamahome, Vivien persuaded Samantha to stay with Kathryn, with Hotohori, while she went with them. She knew Miaka would need her.. and she knew.. if what Miaka had told her before about the Shicho was true, she would be able to go to Kotou, and see.. Lilian.  
Nuriko hadn't minded the extra company.. once she had been assured that Vivien could have a horse of her own. Vivien mounted her horse without any apparent difficulty, though her mind screamed with fear. She had never been able to approach a horse with the calm she displayed now. She hated horses, with their large noses, humongous teeth, menacing eyes, and hooves of steel. And she knew horses hated her too just as much.  
Nevertheless, she was on her way to Lilian with Miaka and Nuriko, determined to see this little episode through.  
Miaka was pensive on the horse behind Nuriko. Tamahome had left so soon. It was a fine time for him to go. looking for more ways to earn money. Her eyes saddened. Maybe he had forgotten her..? After all, it had been three long months.. She saw the reason behind it, but she still felt a pang of pain that resounded deep in her heart. "You're a welcome sight, you know, Miaka?"  
Miaka looked up in question.  
Nuriko smiled. Vivien sighed. When Miaka had gone back to their world, Vivien had peen hard-pressed not to beg Taittsukun for a passage home herself. Besides, Taittsukun had told her flat out that she could not return to her world.. until it was time. Vivien had regained her memories of her time with Taittsukun a while back. She had trained with Taittsukun for years as her seishi, Kyoku, along with all five of her kinswomen, to prepare for her role now. Unfortunately, upon returning to their world, it was deemed necessary for them to forget all about the long years of training. Every memory was now returning as strong as ever.. but Vivien wondered why Taittsukun bothered. It wasn't as if they needed any special training to play guide to the Suzaku Shichiseishi. All one needed was a very special friend who just happened to be the Suzaku no Miko to tell her all about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.  
Vivien was beginning to hate herself. And not only because she was such hot-tempered.. female dog that everyone who met her thought her ill- manned, uncouth, and unworthy, that they decided it was best to keep their distance. She hated herself for having feelings for the Suzaku Seishi, Tamahome.  
Vivien knew Miaka and Tamahome were destined to be together, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She never interfered with their relationship, but she couldn't say she had never been a part of it. Miaka and Tamahome saw Vivien as their own personal referee and advisor. But also as a shared, close friend. Vivien's eyes softened. It was wrong of her to have feelings for Tamahome.. she knew it, but her heart just couldn't be helped.  
"Tama-chan will be ecstatic!" Nuriko declared.  
Vivien forced herself not to close her eyes. She couldn't trust her horse to just follow Nuriko. The horse sensed her fear and would drop her in the nearest ditch if she closed her eyes.  
Nuriko smiled. "After you left, he just lost it." She smirked at the memory of Tamahome sitting dumbly atop one of the palace railings, a bird's nest on his head. She also remembered him munching a plate distractedly. Yep, he had definitely lost it. "I wish you could've seen it."  
Vivien remembered that well. She had wanted to comfort the Suzaku seishi in Miaka's absence, but knew that she shouldn't have even thought about it. She had just watched him from a distance, her heart sighing with sadness.  
Miaka was surprised. "Hontou?"  
"Hai. So don't worry about it."  
"W-Why should I worry?" Miaka spluttered.  
Vivien sighed and answered for Nuriko. "You're the one he loves." She said bluntly. And no one else, she warned herself stubbornly.  
"That's not true! Tamahome told me he didn't!" Miaka shook her head vehemently.  
Nuriko shook his head. "At the time, he didn't realize it." Oh, how simple and dense was the female mind! Thank goodness he only possessed a female's heart. He couldn't have lived with himself otherwise.  
He suddenly frowned. "Hey, what's up with this? The sky's getting dark!"  
Vivien reigned in her horse. What was going on? She had trouble searching her mind for an answer she knew she knew. There had been so many events..  
"Oh, no! It's getting darker!" Miaka exclaimed worriedly.  
Suddenly, Vivien remembered. "Oy! Watch out!" Vivien snaked out a hand and grabbed Nuriko's reins. Her horse tried to rear up. Miaka fell down.  
"Daijobu?!" Nuriko and Vivien asked Miaka worriedly.  
Miaka stared up at man above her, cloaked in shadows. "W-What do you think you were doing?!" Miaka demanded irritably.  
To Nuriko's astonishment, Vivien didn't move to help Miaka. She stepped back.  
"Who are you?!" The man demanded of Miaka.  
Miaka stilled. That voice..  
Suddenly, someone cast a light over both of them. Tamahome stood over Miaka. "Miaka." He sounded stunned. Vivien smiled weakly.  
Miaka stood. "Tamahome." She, too, sounded too surprised for words.  
Suddenly, Tamahome pulled Miaka close. "Miaka.." Vivien's heart ached. "Is it really you?" He embraced her as if he had once lost her. "It was only three months, but it felt like a thousand years."  
Miaka closed her eyes. "Tamahome."  
"Miaka."  
Vivien had to smile. Everyone was staring at them with bemusement but the couple only had eyes for each other. Miaka held Tamahome close, almost afraid to let go, afraid that he wasn't real. "I missed you.." Her heart thumped. You're so warm.. I can hear your heart beating. Her heart thumped decisively, almost in response to her feelings. Who cares if he's from another world. I want to stay like this.. with him. I love him.. so much.  
Tamahome gazed upon Miaka warmly. "You look like you're feeling better."  
Miaka smiled. "Yeah.."  
Only then did they notice everyone staring at them. Blushing, they quickly put some distance between them. One of the villagers, carrying a torch, asked, "Tamahome-san, who are these people?"  
Tamahome smiled. Vivien felt it was safe enough to rejoin her friends. Tamahome only had eyes for Miaka. "This is Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko." He gestured to Nuriko. "This is a gay guy."  
Nuriko jabbed him. Tamahome winced. "Seriously, he's the Suzaku seishi, Nuriko."  
"That's me."  
Tamahome turned to Miaka. Vivien said nothing, but her heart was bruised. He had forgotten about her. She lowered her eyes so Miaka wouldn't see the hurt gleaming in them. "Hey, you know about the Kotou emperor, right? Because of the conflict, there are many suspicious men around. For a fee, I work for these people as a bodyguard." He explained.  
He smiled. "Having me around makes them feel relatively secure."  
Miaka smiled softly. Tamahome hasn't changed.. I'm glad. One of the villagers finally noticed Vivien. "Tamahome-san? Who's the foreigner?"  
Vivien bristled despite her dejected state of mind. "The foreigner can speak for herself." She hissed irritably.  
Tamahome looked shame-faced. He had forgotten about her. "Oh, sorry about that, Kyo-.."  
Vivien shook her head. "I'm fine. My name is Vivien Smith."  
Utter, expectant silence. Vivien sighed. "My seishi name is Kyoku. I am also a Suzaku seishi."  
Everyone nodded in sudden comprehension. Vivien frowned, annoyed.  
Suddenly, the torches went out. "What's going on?" Tamahome demanded.  
"There's no wind, but they're out!" A villager exclaimed.  
"Hurry! Get the torch going again!" Tamahome ordered them.  
"H-Hai!"  
Vivien frowned. Those torches hadn't gone out naturally. She held out her hand. "Hurry! Someone, give me a torch!" She was handed one. There was a rustle in the bushes. Vivien glared the torch into submission. A fire burst into existence just in time for everyone to see a pair of hands grab Miaka and pull her into the brush.  
"MIAKA!"  
She was gone. Tamahome hurried after her. From the corner of his eyes, Nuriko saw an arrow slice through the air. Vivien narrowed her eyes. "BURN!!!" To everyone's astonishment, the dozens of arrows that had been slicing towards them burst into flame and fell on the ground in ashes.  
Nuriko turned to stare at Vivien, open-mouthed. "You have got to teach me that sometime."  
  
Nuriko and Vivien waited patiently until Miaka and Tamahome would return. Nuriko sighed, unable to hold back the question any longer. "You told us that you're a seishi of Taittsukun's.. Kyoku. What was the real reason behind you volunteering to go along with Miaka and myself?"  
Vivien didn't see any reason to lie. Besides, of the Suzaku seishi, Nuriko was the most mature and understanding.. Vivien had learned from Miaka.. until he died. Her eyes grew shadowed at the thought. "You know that Samantha and Kathryn are my sisters, right?"  
Nuriko frowned. "Tei and Shoshi? About that, are you sure Kathryn's your sister?"  
"Of course."  
"But if that's so.. then why was she known as Houki all this time before you and your sisters came?" Nuriko wanted to know. "Is she really Houki?"  
Vivien shrugged helplessly. "I don't know.. But she admits to having some memories of that Houki person sometimes.. Maybe she and this Houki person are connected somehow.." She offered.  
Nuriko nodded. "You may be right, Kyo-chan. That means Houki may not really be gone.. I'm glad." He sighed. "Houki and I were best friends in the palace. I miss her dearly."  
Vivien nodded with understanding. "I know how you feel.. I miss my sister, Lilian, too."  
"Oh, yeah. You were saying? About your sisters?"  
"Oh. Right. Well, I have five sisters in all. Samantha is the youngest at fifteen, and Kathryn and myself are a close second at sixteen. Kathryn's only a few months younger than I am. Lilian is my elder sister. She's eighteen. I have two elder sisters after her, too. Anne and Erin. Anne's nineteen, and Erin's twenty. They're in universities right now.."  
"Universities?"  
  
"A place that transforms smart people into industrial geniuses."  
"Ah."  
"But they weren't always my sisters.. except for Anne, of course. We used to be cousins.."  
"What happened?"  
Vivien closed her eyes in pain. "Many years ago, our fathers simply.. disappeared. Except for the father of Lilian and Erin.. my uncle. Our uncle adopted us as his own.. and all of us became sisters." She smiled softly. "I guess we had always been sisters at heart.. it wasn't all that hard for us to start thinking of each other as natural sisters. We loved each other dearly. Then Anne and Erin went to their universities." Her eyes saddened. "Two of my sisters are here.. And together, we make three. Our duty is to restore the balance to our respective gods. But there are four gods.. they need four sisters."  
"You think Lilian's here."  
"I know she's here. Sammy serves Genbu. Kathryn serves Byakko. I serve Suzaku. And I have a feeling Lilian serves Seiryuu."  
Nuriko's eyes widened. "You think she's in Kotou?"  
"Hai."  
"What do you plan to do then? Why did you come with us then? We're not going to Kotou. We're just here to fetch Tamahome."  
Vivien then realized her mistake in confiding to Nuriko. "Of course.." Her mind raced, trying to find a good excuse. "I just hope I'm wrong.. about Lilian, I mean. I hoped to perhaps find her here.. in Konan. One can't give up hope, you know."  
"No.. one can't." Nuriko agreed quietly.  
"Nuriko? What happened?" Tamahome demanded of the Suzaku seishi, coming into the clearing with Miaka in tow. He stared at the ashes on the ground.  
"Oh, you mean the ashes? Oh, we were just having a blast, being target practice, that is. Kyoku burned the arrows. We're fine. Everybody's okay." The Suzaku seishi assured Tamahome.  
Tamahome smiled at Vivien. "Arigatou, Kyo-chan."  
Vivien blushed. "I would appreciate it if you guys called me Vivien. Or Vi, for short."  
"But you are a Suzaku seishi! Are you not proud of the honor?" Nuriko was surprised.  
Vivien sighed. "Fine, you can call me Kyoku. Or Kyo-chan, or whatever." She said with exasperation. "At least it's better than Vivi." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Vivien managed to convince Miaka to let her follow her to Kotou and snuck away with her. Vivien knew Miaka would need her help. Undoubtedly. They were now at the border. Vivien tried to pass the guard with Miaka before her on her horse, but they had no such luck.  
Miaka smiled cheerfully at the guard. "Greetings! Keep up the good work!"  
"Hey, do you have a passport?" The guard asked her suspiciously.  
Miaka blinked. "Do I need one?"  
The guard stared, annoyed by her stupidity. "Of course, you need one!"  
The other guard frowned, observing Miaka and Vivien on the horse. "Hey." He nudged his friend. "Look at her clothes."  
The guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah.. I heard from my superior about a girl from another world."  
"Could she be the Seiryuu no Miko?"  
Miaka suddenly looked sly. Vivien grinned. She would leave this up to her friend. "That's me! I'm the Seiryuu no Miko."  
"Hold it! Do you have proof?"  
  
Miaka blinked, unsure of how to answer that. She pointed in the other direction, at the sky and shouted. "Hey! There's Nakai, lead singer of Smapp!"  
Vivien groaned. Miaka should have warned her about her terrible distraction abilities. The guards were only fooled for a moment. "Don't talk nonsense!"  
  
Suddenly, the guards froze. "I.. can't move!"  
Vivien smiled. Thanks, Chichiri. She urged her horse forward. They were stopped by a tall rider on a horse. Miaka stared. Only the man's eyes were visible. They were. a piercing blue. Who can he be?  
One of the frozen guards stammered. "Sh-Shogun!"  
Shogun? Dread crept into Vivien's heart like a black, dark hand. Could it be..?  
The man glanced at his guards. "A binding spell." He observed. He smirked underneath his mask. "That's easy." He narrowed his eyes and the spell on the guards was countered and dropped.  
Chichiri cursed underneath his breath. He's not bad.  
"Who are they?" Nakago demanded of the guards.  
The first guard hurried to answer. "Sir, one of them says she's the Seiryuu no Miko?"  
"Seiryuu no..?" Nakago's eyes narrowed once more as he observed the two girls. "Which one?"  
Vivien glared right back, highly tempted to burn him on the spot. "I am."  
Miaka's eyes widened. "No, you're not. I am." Miaka blurted, unable to help herself. Vivien groaned.  
"Miaka.. you weren't supposed to say that.."  
Miaka looked chagrined. "Oh."  
"I couldn't have asked for better timing. I've been searching for you." He looked at Vivien. "And who are you?"  
"My mother!" Miaka blurted out again. Nakago arched a brow in disbelief.  
Vivien couldn't help from groaning out loud this time. "Baka.. I'm not her mother. I'm her protector."  
"A Seiryuu seishi?"  
  
She would never stoop so low. "No. I've been watching after her ever since she came to this.. our world."  
  
"I see. Very well. You will come with us." He smoothly transferred Miaka to his horse before Miaka or Vivien could say anything.  
"Now wait a damned minute! You can't just do that!" Vivien protested.  
"Can't I?" His eyes narrowed. "If she's really the Seiryuu no Miko.. then she is under my protection now." A blue symbol glowed on his forehead. Vivien's eyes widened. It really is him.  
Vivien had no choice but to withdraw. Nakago turned to the soldiers behind him. "Go back and tell the Emperor that I'll be showing up with the Seiryuu no Miko."  
Miaka paled. This wasn't what she had in mind. "It'll be too much trouble." She protested lightly. "I just came here to look for somebody. Maybe next time?"  
  
Suddenly, the guards back at the gate hollered. "Hey! Show us your pass!"  
  
A familiar voice swore. "I don't have one! Let me through!"  
Miaka's eyes widened. Tamahome.  
"Let me pass, damn it!"  
Miaka's heart stilled. You still came after me.. Tamahome.. Miaka made up her mind. "Let's go. Haiyaku!" Nakago's eyes narrowed. Vivien sighed. Miaka's eyes were closed in determination. If I yell.. If I let him know I'm here.. surely, he'll come after me. But if I do that, Tamahome will be risking his life again.. So..  
  
Vivien's followed Nakago's horse quietly, her hands on her reins white-knuckled and trembling. She stared at the shogun's back with hard violet eyes. It was him. Nakago. The black-hearted bastard who had manipulated Yui and had attempted to sever the friendship between Miaka and Yui. She hated the bastard just by hearing of him, but now that she had met him, she hated him on a more dangerous, personal basis. She wanted to incinerate him, but knew that Suzaku would not allow it and would stop her. She growled beneath her breath. Rules. The world would be a much better place without them.  
She saw a pair of guards hurry towards them and her eyes narrowed. Was she forbidden to incinerate them? She needed to burn something. Right away. Suddenly, she saw a lady run aways behind the guards, silver hair flowing and silk cloth rippling in the wind. Vivien's eyes widened. Her heart stopped.  
The beautiful young woman stopped before Nakago's horse. "Nakago!" The woman's blue eyes widened with dismay when she saw Miaka before the shogun. They were wide with recognition. Miaka looked at the young woman curiously, anxiously. The woman was looking at her with a strange light in her eyes.  
"Taishi." Nakago frowned and his eyes gleamed.  
The woman was staring at Miaka. She walked up to his horse and looked up at the Suzaku no Miko. "Miaka sama.."  
Nakago's eyes narrowed at the name. Miaka paled. How had she known her name? Then she noticed the woman's clothes. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue silk blouse.. and a pair of black platform boots. She was from their world! But who was she? Something about her was so familiar..  
The woman looked aghast at her loose tongue.  
Vivien drew in a breath, her heart trembling. It really is her! "Lily!" Vivien cried out, overcome with emotion. The woman looked at her and gasped. Vivien stared at her. Tears rushed to her eyes.  
"Vivi.." The woman breathed, tears in her own eyes.  
Vivien jumped off her horse and rushed to her sister. "Lily!" The two sisters embraced. Vivien cried shamelessly. "Lily, I was so worried."  
Nakago stared and his eyes narrowed with surprise. Miaka stared at the sisters, comprehension dawning in her hazel eyes. "Kyoku.. is she Lilian?"  
The two sisters drew apart. There were tears in both their eyes. Vivien nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Hai.. this is my sister, Lily. Lilian Smith." Her heart sang with joy.  
Lilian, smiling, faced Nakago. "Nakago.. this is my sister, Vivi. Vivien Smith."  
Lilian suddenly turned to face her sister again. "Vivi.. Kyoku?"  
Vivien smiled sadly. She had so much to tell her sister.. "I'll explain..later." She turned to Miaka. "I serve the Seiryuu no Miko."  
Lilian frowned. "Seiryuu no.." Thankfully, Lilian immediately understood the implications. "Ah! Soka!" She bowed reverently to Miaka. "Welcome to Kotou, Seiryuu no Miko."  
Vivien smiled with relief. She just hoped she knew what she was doing.  
  
Vivien, Lilian, Miaka, and Nakago stood before the Emperor of Kotou, who was reading from the Seiryuu copy of the Shicho. Vivien stared at the Emperor, repulsed. He looked like an old lech.. ugly and repulsive. The total opposite of the handsome Emperor of Konan. Vivien resisted the impulse to wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
The Emperor looked up and smiled. Vivien suppressed a shudder. "Ah, Nakago, they said you have brought me the Seiryuu no Miko!" He looked and frowned when he saw Miaka and Vivien. He also looked at Lilian strangely. "Nakago.. who are they?"  
Nakago took off his helmet. Vivien and Miaka were startled at his gorgeous looks. Vivien gulped. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? He was impossibly handsome. Nakago looked to Miaka first. "This girl claims to be the Seiryuu no Miko."  
Vivien suddenly realized she didn't have a plan. Her eyes widened in panic. He looked to Vivien. "She is Vivien Smith. She serves the girl. She is sister to Lilian Smith, a Seiryuu seishi."  
The Emperor did a double take. He stared at Lilian and Miaka. "You have the Miko and a Seiryuu seishi! Well done, Nakago." He looked thoughtfully at Miaka. "Is she really the Miko?"  
"Apparently she is."  
The Emperor grinned triumphantly and laughed. "Ha! Ha! I shall soon have that young fool, the Konan Emperor, crying and kneeling at my feet! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Kathryn would have had that Emperor crying for that. Vivien and Lilian closed their eyes, knowing what was to happen next. Miaka lost control of herself. "Don't underestimate Hotohori-san!"  
The Emperor blinked. "Hotohori?"  
Miaka looked stricken. "Ho-ho-ho.."  
Vivien rushed to Miaka's aid, embarrassed. "Ah.. gomenasai.. she's been in the sun too long.. ano.."  
Lilian suppressed a smile. Nakago looked at the Emperor. "Your Highness, there's someone else I want you to meet."  
Vivien stared at Lilian. Lilian was covering her mouth with dismay. Vivien wanted to cry. Lilian glared at Nakago.  
Vivien buried her face in her hands. They were dead. 


	5. Dream Boy

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 5  
To Vivien's overwhelming gratitude, Lilian somehow managed to smuggle themselves out of the palace and into the courtyard just before chaos erupted. Guards were running everywhere, looking for Yui, Suzaku no Miko, and the mysterious trespassers that had entered the palace grounds. During the chaos, Lilian and Vivien had escaped.  
It was dark outside, and unmistakably eerie. The sisters paused for breath. Lilian asked Lilian once she had sufficient breath in her lungs, "Vivi.. how do you know.. Do you know? Everything?"  
Vivien was out of breath. "Hai. Miaka told me. How about you? Yui?"  
Lilian nodded. "Hai."  
Vivien and Lilian were both silent as they tried to catch their breath. "Ne, Lily.. who was that tall hunk with the blond hair?" Vivien asked, praying she wasn't right even though she knew better. Of course it was him. But she wanted Lilian to confirm it.  
Lilian stood up. Her blue eyes were downcast. "His name is Nakago."  
Vivien's eyes widened with dismay. "Nakago? The Seiryuu seishi?!"  
Lilian nodded again, and Vivien observed she looked a little green around the gills. "Hai.. Aren't I lucky?"  
Vivien was suddenly fearful. "Lily.. you.. aren't on their side, are you?"  
Lilian hesitated. Vivien's fear heightened. Finally, Lilian shook her head no. "I hate Nakago with all my heart for what he's doing to Yui, but stupid Seiryuu said I couldn't interfere! The snake!"  
For some reason, Vivien felt envious of her sister. At least her god was talking to her. And Samantha and Kathryn's gods were also speaking to them. And Suzaku wasn't speaking to her. Of all her sisters, she was beginning to feel the least worthy. Her sisters were worth communicating with. Why not her? She forced herself to look relieved. She nearly frowned at herself. She should be relieved! She had been worrying at the prospect of them becoming enemies, like Yui and Miaka were going to be. She looked down. "It's the same with me. I can't interfere." At least, that's what I assume. Suzaku should at least have confirmed that, so I hadn't needed to ask Sammy and Kate about that.  
Lilian looked at her sister. "Ne, Vivi, who claimed you?"  
"Claimed?" Vivien echoed, confused. Then she remembered that Genbu had also claimed Samantha.  
"You know, what seishi are you? Suzaku?"  
Vivien's eyes widened, mildly surprised. "How did you know I was a seishi?"  
Lilian frowned, suddenly looked annoyed. "Seiryuu did, of course. He made me remember our training with Taittsukun and made me the seishi Taishi! The worm!"  
Thunder rumbled. Vivien's eyes twinkled. A god didn't sound too happy upon hearing that. She smiled sadly. "Suzaku asked me to become the seishi Kyoku.." To her surprise, Suzaku suddenly appeared in her mind. And you agreed. Why was that? Surely it wasn't just because of the promised first wish.. You wanted to help someone.. Vivien's eyes widened with realization. "I wanted to help.. Miaka," You did. You did it out of the goodness of your heart. So you did not refuse. ", so I didn't refuse.." Vivien echoed, awestruck. Her cheeks warmed with shame. And she had been jealous because Suzaku hadn't talked to her like his kin-gods talked to her sisters. Apparently, Seiryuu wasn't treating Lilian well. And Suzaku had come to her now.. to praise her. She felt ashamed. Mostly, to divert her thoughts, she asked Lilian. "How about you?"  
Lilian was silent for a while, then mumbled, "Ah.. so how are you to help? Seiryuu made me his eighth seishi."  
Vivien sighed, her senses returning to her. "Me too. I'm not an honorary seishi, just like you. I guess that means I'm a Suzaku seishi, huh?" She looked away. "It's strange. Kate was asked to accept her role as the seishi Shoshi, and she accepted. But the thing is.."  
"Kate! Kate's here too!" Lilian looked dismayed. "But how?"  
Vivien looked at her sister and shrugged. "For the same reason we're here, I guess, to restore the balance to the gods. The thing is, Kate was chosen by Byakko. It's strange though.. everyone seems to know her.. They call her Hou-"  
"Byakko?"  
"Mm.. But Byakko no Miko's already gone.. and the only seishi living are Subaru and.."  
"Hold on! Kate can't become an honorary Byakko seishi then?"  
Vivien shook her head sadly. "And the surviving Byakko seishi are old now. Kate is alone until she reaches Hokkan. The eerie thing is.. instead of a seishi, Byakko's made Kate his second Miko."  
Lilian looked astonished. "Second Miko? Is that possible?"  
Vivien nodded. "She needs to summon Byakko and make a wish.. different from the one Suzuno-sama made that couldn't be granted. Hotohori- sama said we, the Suzaku seishi, would help her after we summon Suzaku. Sammy, too."  
Lilian blanched. "Sammy? Sammy's here too?" She whispered.  
Vivien nodded sadly. "She is.. Genbu made her his second miko, too. It's even harder for her because all her seishi are dead. Fortunately, Kate convinced Hotohori-sama to help her too. Poor Sammy.. she has to make the wish Takaki nevered made in her place."  
Lilian's eyes looked troubled. "Kate.. Sammy.."  
Vivien's eyes softened, and again she chastised herself. She was ashamed that she had been the one complaining when Lilian was obviously the one who was hurt more.  
Suddenly, they heard a commotion on the roof. To their horror, they suddenly noticed Nakago standing in front of them, staring at them hard. Both of them sweatdropped. To Vivien's surprise, Lilian stepped in front of her. "I can explain!" Was that a trace of fear she heard in her sister's voice?  
"Kyoku?!" Vivien and Lilian turned. It was Tamahome. He looked angry. "Kyoku! Where's Miaka?"  
  
Vivien made a face. "Tamahome.. I can't.." She said, looking meaningfully behind her, hoping he got the message.  
Tamahome only then saw Nakago behind the silver-haired young woman and stared. Nakago saw the red symbol burning on the young man's forehead. "You are.. Tamahome, Suzaku seishi."  
Vivien sweatdropped even more. It was official; they were going to die. Suddenly, her sister got all of their attention by frantically waving her arms. "A-ano.. something feels strange.." Vivien's eyes widened. What was going on? "Nakago.." The air before Lilian's fingertips started to bubble water. Vivien and Tamahome stared.  
Nakago's eyes widened. "Lilian?"  
Lilian looked dismayed. "Oh!" All of sudden, the air surrounding Vivien's sister started shooting thick jets of water all around. Vivien grinned, realizing this was all deliberate and smiled gratefully at her sister. She grabbed Tamahome's hand and ran. She was smiling with relief as she ran - not only because they were escaping the bastard of all evil, Nakago, but also because of her sister's action, she now knew there wasn't a chance of Lilian becoming her enemy. Lilian was on their side. As she ran into the Seiryuu shrine with Tamahome and Chichiri, she tried to forget seeing the disturbance in her sister's eyes upon seeing Nakago. It must have been nerves.. but Vivien couldn't shake off the feeling it had been something else entirely.  
  
Vivien was an idiot. Why had she volunteered to go on this woebegotten trip in the first place?! She had hated riding a horse to Kotou, and now she was spending more time on the horse than on the ground. She hated it. She was miserable. Her horse knew that, and gave it his best to make everything worse. Vivien was fed up with being dumped in ditches, and quite frankly, fed up with everyone. She was fed up with Miaka, who kept on stealing her precious food every chance she got, with Nuriko for bemoaning her unrequited love for Hotohori every step of the way, and even fed up with perfect, gentlemanly Hotohori. She hated him for loving Miaka. She knew she was being cruel, but the damnable Emperor was forcing her to be so. She knew that Kathryn had strong feelings for the Konan Emperor, and his love for Miaka crushed them all the time. He believed he was in love with Miaka. What she wouldn't give to knock some sense into him.. but one didn't just strike an Emperor these days.  
She growled irritably. She was in a foul mood and Miaka certainly wasn't helping. She snatched back a rice cake from the Suzaku no Miko. "That's mine, Miaka!"  
Miaka blinked. "Gomenasai, Kyo-chan.." Vivien was highly irritable of late. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Yes! Vivien's mind screamed. I cut off hands when people touch my food! And I can't cut yours! Suddenly, Vivien came to her senses. What was she thinking? Miaka's question was making the best of sense in her mind. Was Miaka doing anything wrong? Not really. Vivien would have stole some food of her own if she were in a better mood. She would have done the same. Then why was she so angry? "I-Iie, Miaka." She looked around, trying to distract herself. "Are you getting anything on the mirror-thing the old witch gave you?" She finally asked Miaka, referring to Taittsukun.  
  
Nuriko grinned. Miaka shook her head. "Not yet.." She turned to Hothori. "So you were saying? Chichiri's taking your place back at the palace?" She frowned, puzzled. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Hotohori was silent for a moment. "I was worried about you. Tamahome, too."  
  
Vivien seethed. Miaka tried to look cheerful. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be just fine." Hotohori silently handed Miaka Tamahome's letter. Miaka's eyes softened. "This is.. the note Tamahome left me."  
  
Hothori nodded. "The last part.. do you know what it says? "Aishiteru". He really does love you. Tamahome went into enemy territory for his family, country, and for you, the one he loves." He said softly. Vivien's heart softened at his words and she painfully realized he really did love the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
Miaka's eyes were shining with tears. 'I know.. I know that. But he said he'd stay with me.."  
  
She then looked up at Hotohori and her eyes widened with dismay. Hotohori's own golden eyes were shining. with tears of his own. Vivien had to look away. Kathryn.. poor Kathryn..  
  
"Do.. you love Tamahome that much?" He looked away. "I know I'm not the one you care for. But I.. I love you. I have from the moment I met you."  
  
Vivien's heart wrenched painfully. She knew Hotohori's words were true. But Kathryn loved him too! But his love.. was already spoken for. It hurt her.. that he was hurting Kathryn this way.. but it really was.. no fault of his. Suddenly, something came swinging out of the trees.  
  
"Miaka!" Vivien shouted.  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" Someone struck Nuriko on the back of his head.  
  
Vivien turned and cursed. She was facing several bandits.. armed bandits. "Hey now, what have we got here?"  
  
"You've just gotten yourself in a load of trouble, mister." Vivien told the closest bandit. She blinked away her tears, still recovering from the enlightening scene between Miaka and Hotohori.  
  
He scoffed.  
  
Vivien's eyes narrowed. "You asked for it." She glared at his club and it immediately burst into flame. The man holding the club dropped it to stare at her. Vivien arched a brow. "Didn't I warn you?" She held back her power for a minute. "Now are you going to leave us alone or do I have to roast you?"  
  
The lead bandit glared at her. "You don't want to tempt us, bitch." He threatened.  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
Someone said from the back of the group. "She's going down either way. She's just a woman." Vivien's temper flared. A man with blue hair and a scarred face stepped forward. Vivien's courage wavered. He looked dangerous. He was too confident. Too confident for her own comfort. "Any last words, girl?"  
  
Vivien smirked. "Yeah. You like barbecue?" Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Or perhaps you'd like to be medium rare."  
  
"She's bluffing." The blue-haired man said confidently. Vivien's own confidence wavered. "Does she look like the type who enjoys roasting people alive? She doesn't have the guts to toast us." This was said with even more confidence.  
  
Vivien's courage dwindled down at his words. He was right. She wouldn't be able to carry out her threat , too scared of throwing up her latest meal. Toasted men.. charbroiled skin, fried intestines.. her face turned green. She frowned. "Well, you're not taking my friends!" She stared at the grass and a sudden line of fire separated her friends from the bandits and the infuriating man with blue hair. The man was impossible. He fearlessly stepped over the line of fire and to her consternation, the fire immediately went out. She gasped. How had he..? Several bandits went to pick up Hotohori, Nuriko, and Miaka. She stepped back. "What are you?"  
  
"Not a demon, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Then who in the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Koji. And you are?"  
  
"The name's Vivien. Vivien Smith."  
  
"Your seishi name?" He queried, having seen the suspicious glow from the cloth on her abdomen.  
  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Kyo-Kyoku." She looked around her, wondering which way she could run.  
  
The man read her expression correctly and shook his head. "You have nowhere to run, Kyoku. You might as well come quietly."  
  
Vivien shook her head vehemently. "Not on your life!" She desperately called for Suzaku in her mind. Hey, bird boy! Some help please!  
  
Use the power within you. Vivien's eyes widened. The power? But she had already used her glare-and-toast-someone power already! And it had proved useless against this blue-haired freak of nature! What power was the bird brain gabbing about? You have another power that may prove to be more effective in this case. Your temper cannot help you now. Your quickness may surprise you.  
  
Vivien scowled. She detested riddles! She would just run for it! What did she have to lose? She turned to her unconscious friends and vowed under her breath. "I'll be back for you guys. I promise. She glared at the Koji and wondered why she didn't feel any warmth behind her eyes. Instead, she felt that comforting warmth start pulsing from her heart to flow through her very being. Her muscles were slowly being heated..; she never felt so alive! "I'll be back. Don't you dare hurt them. I will barbecue you then, no matter what." She looked up and suddenly saw, with the keenness of a hawk's eyes, a sturdy branch up ahead, at least fifty feet above her. She saw the bandits slowly approach her and, suddenly more fearful, decided to le this new, mysterious power take over. She closed her eyes. Suzaku encouraged her, let the power go. Release your power! She suddenly turned and stared as body moved as if with a mind of its own, and vaulted unto the nearest branch of the nearest tree. She didn't say anything as she deftly climbed the tree with the quickness of a monkey, and without hesitation, ran away from the bandits. She leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree, gaining impossible ground within minutes. The whole experience was mind-wracking. It was exhilarating! It was wonderful! Simply wonderful! It was all too enjoyable for her, to leap from tree to tree like a lithe tree monkey, that she didn't even notice she was more than a hundred feet from the ground. And she was terrified of heights.  
  
Tasuki sighed as his horse reared up yet again while tethered to the tree. His horse was acting very strange of late. He sat next to his fire, warming his hands. It was too cool of a night for him. And he had always preferred sweltering heat to the shivering cold. He took another swig of his sake and leaned back against a log to think.  
  
He would be arriving home the next day. He had left the baby he had found back in the nearest village, and had promised to return for it. The whole situation had been highly disagreeable with him. He had found his last customers in that village, and to his everlasting consternation, had refused to take the baby back. As it had turned out, they had meant to abandon the little bugger when he had come along and had fortunately taken him off their hands. The little squirt was a bastard, unwanted and alone. Angry, he had arranged for a friend to take care of the baby until he could find someone else to take care of it. His friend was the owner of a brothel.. not the ideal mother for an innocent young baby. He needed someone respectable, but he wasn't the sort of person to have respectful friends. He had quite a dilemma in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, something fell out of the trees and landed right in front of his horse. His horse screamed, reared up, and broke free of his tethers. He ran into the forest, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tasuki scowled and got up. What in the hell was that thing? He walked over to the huddled figure, twigs and dead leaves clinging to it like static. His eyes widened. It wasn't a dead monkey, but a dead girl! He knelt in front of the figure and gaped in astonishment. It wasn't even dead. And the thing was sleeping!  
  
"Excuse me?" The girl didn't move. He poked her with a finger. "Hello? Or are you really dead?" Still no answer. Tasuki scowled. Just what he needed right now! Another person to take care of! First the baby, now a girl! His nose wrinkled in distaste. He never really liked babies, but he detested females. Then by some chance of playful fate, a beam of moonlight suddenly fell on her and his eyes widened with wonder.  
  
Her hair was so beautiful.. like flame.. So lush and beautiful.. it begged for his touch. He touched her hair and was mildly awed that the silken strands were indeed real. He saw her skin and was further dismayed at its golden hue, and at its never flawlessness. If her face were as perfect and lush as her hair and skin, his fate as an eternal bachelor would indeed be doomed. She stirred. Gently, so as not to alarm her when she awakened, he lifted her chin up, to see her face. He had to see her face and wondered if were as beautiful as he were imagining it to be. Good lord, she was perfect. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her high, softly defined cheekbones, lush mouth, and slender nose. He stared at her spiky red lashes, wet with tears, and wondered what color her eyes would be. Green, the color of temptation? Blue, the color of innocence? Or brown, the color of humanity? Was she human? She was too beautiful to be one.. he willed her eyes to open and they did.  
  
Vivien stared into the warm brown eyes above and thought she was still dreaming. She smiled dreamily. What a dream boy. Brown eyes, hair as red as flames.. so perfect for her. His hair was nearly like her own, red with temper. A temper as fierce as her own. And brown, normal eyes.. eyes that looked they could understand her heart. She blinked as her senses slowly returned to her. "Who are you?" She slowly stood up and pressed a hand to her temple. It throbbed. Had she fallen off her tree? She removed her hand and stared at the blood dripping from her fingers.  
  
"Chikusho.." Tasuki swore softly. He hadn't seen the blood. Partly because it had been nearly invisible in her head of gold-red hair, and he had been too mesmerized by her beauty to think straight. He swiftly cut off a swash of cloth from his long black coat and gently began to tend to her.  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. Such gentle hands.. Her head didn't hurt much.. but she was still dazed from her sleep. "Who are you?" She asked him again as he dabbed at her wound.  
  
Tasuki sighed. She wasn't acting like a female. Usually, when girls discovered they were bleeding, they became hysterical ninnies. But she was calmly asking him his name. Damn, her voice was so husky he became even more uncomfortable. "People call me Genrou."  
  
"Genrou?" The name sounded familiar. Tasuki started to wrap her head with the strip of cloth. "I'm sorry. My name is Vivien. Vivien Smith. You can call me Vi." She smiled slightly. "But lately people call me Kyoku or Kyo-chan." Her eyes, suddenly remembering Miaka and her friends.  
  
"What do you want me to call you?"  
  
Vivien sighed. "Vi would be nice. It's been quite a while since someone's called me that. I like that name better, anyway. Oh, thank you." She smiled at Tasuki gratefully when he had finished wrapping her wound.  
  
Tasuki drew in a sharp breath. Damn, she was beautiful. Was she for real? "No problem. So what were you doing up there in that tree?"  
  
Vivien frowned. "I think I was sleeping."  
  
Tasuki couldn't help but grin. Vivien blinked at the sight of his fangs. They were cute. "You fell in front of my horse and scared him away."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, no problem. So where are you headed? Town's that way." He pointed north.  
  
Vivien shook her head. "I'm not going to town. I want to rescue my friends. They were kidnapped by the bandits of Mt. Reikaku."  
  
Tasuki raised a brow. Interesting. "So you slept in a tree to pass the night? It's dangerous in these woods, you know."  
  
Vivien made a face. "I was in a tree." She said defensively.  
  
"And you fell."  
  
"Point taken. So do you know the way to their hideout?"  
  
".. Possibly. What's in it for me?"  
  
Vivien's face fell. Geez, he reminded her of Tamahome. Always money. Then she remembered something! She quickly fished in her pocket for some gum. She handed it to him. "Will this do?"  
  
Tasuki frowned. "What the heck's that?"  
  
"Gum. It's something from another world. The Suzaku no Miko's world."  
  
"Suzaku no Miko's..?" That got his attention immediately.  
  
Vivien's eyes narrowed. "You're not from Kotou, are you?"  
  
Tasuki blinked. "No.. why?"  
  
"Because it won't really do for me to betray Miaka. She's the Suzaku no Miko. You see, I'm one of her seishi."  
  
Tasuki arched a brow. "Oh really?" He sounded highly skeptical.  
  
Vivien bristled. "See?" She lifted the hem of her blouse to look for her symbol. Tasuki's blood heated at the sight of her flat, smooth abdomen. He cursed under his breath and looked away. "Where is it? Maybe I have to use my power to make it show.." She mused. She turned to glare at a nearby bush. It immediately burst into flames. She turned to look again at her abdomen. Sure enough, her symbol, Kyoku, glowed red on her skin.  
  
Tasuki had to stare. "You really are Kyoku.."  
  
Vivien dropped her blouse and wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but please call me Vi." She smiled at them. "So you'll take the gum?"  
  
"Gum? Oh. Nah, I'm on my way there anyway. I'll take you there for free. Just don't do that again."  
  
Vivien blinked. How un-Tamahome of him. "Don't do what?"  
  
"Show me skin. I detest female flesh."  
  
Vivien's eyes widened. "You like males?" Like Nuriko?  
  
Tasuki glared at her, his temper sparking to life. She was making him bloody uncomfortable. "What in the hell are you talking about? I just hate females!"  
  
Vivien couldn't believe it. Her dream boy was gay. She was crushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know.. So you like male flesh better?" She asked, wanting to know for certain if her dream boy was truly unattainable.  
  
Tasuki frowned. "What the hell--?" His eyes widened in realization. He burst out laughing. Vivien just stared at him. "No, I don't like male flesh better than female flesh. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"But you said --?"  
  
Tasuki was grinning. Vivien stared at his fangs. Wow, he was adorable. "I just said I hate females. I never said I didn't appreciate their bodies."  
  
Vivien blushed. "B-but you said you detest female flesh-"  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "I'm a man, Vi. A straight one, of course. There's a thing about appreciation. Too much of it's damn uncomfortable. And you're sexy as hell. I'm too damn uncomfortable around sexy women."  
  
Vivien's face was beet red. He thought she was sexy? He was the hot one! "But you hate women?"  
  
Tasuki's expression sobered. "Yeah, I do. Try growing up with a thousand sisters and anyone's bound to hate women. They're a pain."  
  
Vivien chuckled. "Sisters maybe, but how about other females?"  
  
Tasuki stared at Vivien incredulously. Was she flirting with him? "Now that depends." He looked at her voluptuous figure and grinned. Heck, why not? "I can't stand the oversensitive women who cry like babies all the time and demand jewelry from their men twenty-four/seven. But if they're not.." He grinned at Vivien suggestively.  
  
Vivien's eyes twinkled. Oh, flirting was fun. "I don't cry and.. I prefer flowers."  
  
Tasuki grinned and whistled for his horse. The black stallion came trotting over. Without another word, he vaulted himself unto the horse. Vivien paled when the horse snorted in surprise. Tasuki noticed her expression and chuckled as pulled her up behind him. "And I'm not exactly a horse-lover." Vivien added in a squeak as the stallion reared up a few feet.  
  
Tasuki grinned. "That's no problem. If you can't outride me on a horse, that's fine. I don't really like tomboys anyway." His horse started moving with just a tug of the reins. "Hold on."  
  
My pleasure. Vivien held on to Tasuki's waist as the horse moved. She grinned. Riding a horse wasn't so bad if someone else was directing it.. and one had a hot guy's body in front of her. She was grinning almost on the way to Tasuki's hideout. Not only was flirting fun, but resourceful. She was sure he wouldn't have a problem when she would tell him she had no intention to go all the way with him. He was her dream guy. He would understand. 


	6. Healing Hope

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 6  
Boy, was she ever wrong. Tasuki was furious once he found out she never meant to go all the way with him. She didn't know how he had gotten himself in such a temper. It had all just been some harmless fun, hadn't it? What she didn't know was how uncomfortable he was now.  
Vivien looked around and noted a door bolted with a heavy piece of wood. His hideout only consisted of two rooms, and considering the size of the exterior, she knew the room behind the door had to be fairly big. Her curiosity was killing her. Now how to get past Tasuki's notice..?  
"Damn it, Vi, you just had to be the deceitful kind of female. Damn it! You should have never made a promise you couldn't keep!" Tasuki was bloody furious and too damn uncomfortable. Not to mention crushed with disappointment.  
Vivien bristled. Deceitful? Her? "Well, excuse me for having some fun! I had no idea you'd cry like a spoiled child when I'd cry off! And you shouldn't have thought I was that easy. I've never flirted before, anyway." She said defensively.  
Tasuki snorted. He obviously didn't believe her. "Right. You flirt just as well as an eager prostitute. The hell you never flirted before."  
Vivien's eyes widened. Her expression was one of outrage and curiosity. She was good at flirting? Well, how curious! She had never known that. But he was likening her to a prostitute! How dare he! "Hey, a girl has to do what she has to do to survive! I'd never get you to lead me to their hideout if I hadn't led you on!"  
Tasuki grinned maliciously. "That's right. You still don't know where the hideout is. And I'm not going to tell you."  
Vivien's eyes narrowed. "You saw what I did to that bush. Shut up if you don't want to be burned to a crisp!"  
Tasuki wasn't impressed. "Right. Whatever." He waved his hand, dismissing her threat easily. He turned. "Heck, I don't have the time to have some fun with you anyway. I have to go."  
Vivien gasped in outrage. "Have some f-fun with -- Keep dreaming, carrot-top!"  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "Oh, don't pretend you don't want me. I could tell you had the hots for me by the way you were holding on to me earlier."  
Vivien's face burst into flames. "I was afraid of the horse!"  
"Fear doesn't make a girl start feeling up a guy's chest, Vi! You think I didn't feel your fingers playing over my chest?" He sneered contemptuously.  
Vivien's temper exploded. "I wanted to see your reaction, that's all! To see if you really weren't gay!" It wasn't true, of course, but what other excuse did she have?  
Luckily for her, Tasuki took the bait. "The hell! I'm not gay!"  
"But you hate women!"  
"Take one good long look at yourself and you'll understand why!"  
Vivien grabbed a vase and hurled it at his head. "Get out!" Tasuki ducked just in time. Vivien grabbed a stray sword and hurled it at him. Tasuki closed the door in the nick of time.  
His eyes were wide with shock. What a temper! Suddenly, the door burst into flames. "Oh, that's it!" He stormed back in the house, grabbed her by the arm, shoved her into a chair, grabbed a strip of cloth, and roughly blindfolded her. "Now sit here and wait 'till I come back. And I swear, if you burn anything else.. I'll kill you!" He got up and stormed out of the house.  
By the time Tasuki was out of sight and Vivien's shock at being manhandled wore off, she tore the blindfold off and glared at what remained of the door. The idiot! He had forgotten to bind her hands! The lout! Suddenly, Vivien turned towards the bolted door. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she walked towards it. A few grunts and a few wheezes later, Vivien had removed the bolt. She opened the door and her eyes widened in wonder.  
Minutes later, Vivien was slipping on several gem-studded golden jewelry on several limbs with an impish glee. This would serve him right! The scumbag!  
  
Nuriko twisted Eiken's arm with a menacing grin on his face. The fat bandit yelped in pain. "A-All right! I'll tell you! Tasuki! Tasuki has the character on his body!"  
Miaka smiled gleefully. "Tasuki. The fifth one!" She smiled with happiness. We've found the fifth one, Tamahome. "And just where is he?!" She demanded of the bandit leader.  
Suddenly, Miaka was grabbed from behind.  
  
"What the --!" Nuriko stared. "Miaka!"  
"Miaka!"  
Koji gaped. "G-Genrou!"  
Eiken gawked. "I-I didn't know you'd come back!"  
Hotohori glared at Tasuki. "Miaka!"  
Tasuki sneered. "Long time, no see. Eiken.. the trip's over. I'm back." He glared contemptuously at Eiken. "So, you've made yourself leader. You're so butt-ugly." He glanced at the young woman slung over his shoulder. "So you're married?" He grimaced. "That's too hard to believe!"  
Miaka was disgusted. "You're wrong! I'm not his wife!"  
Tasuki paid no attention to her. "Well, she's mine now."  
Hotohori gripped his sword menacingly. "I won't allow it!"  
Tasuki sneered and suddenly shot several strips of paper at them. "Genjitsu! Shinzarou!" The Chinese characters glowed as they sliced through the air and become a pack of black, snarling wolves.  
Nuriko punched away a wolf and stared. "No way!"  
"Well, I'm off!"  
"Miaka!"  
"Miaka!"  
"Hotohori! Nuriko!"  
"Eiken, if ya want the girl back, challenge me for the position of leader!" And they were gone.  
"Miaka!" Hotohori sliced through the wolf and stared as two pieces of paper floated to the ground. "Paper?"  
Eiken was swearing profusely. "Damn you, Genrou! Don't underestimate me!" He held a fan in his tight fist. Several wolves cornered him. "Rekka.. Shinen!" Ashes floated to the ground.  
"What the hell was that?!" Nuriko demanded incredulously. "Fire from a fan and paper wolves?! The hell?!"  
  
Tasuki sighed as Miaka was about to shout for help. "Only my friends and I know of this place. Nobody's going to help you." He eyed Miaka's figure. He was still uncomfortable from the early episode with Vivien and he needed relief. The girl would have to do. "Sorry, I have nothing against you." He leaned forward to kiss her. "Be a good girl, and nothing will happen to you."  
Miaka promptly punched Tasuki away.  
"Ow! What're ya doin'?"  
Miaka was furious. "That's my line! Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman!" Miaka got into a fighting position. "Come on! I'm not afraid of you!" She jabbed the air. "Aim to the side and punch! Uppercut! Then it's all over!"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "What's she doing?" He sighed. Women. He hated the lot o' em. "This is just ridiculous. Forget about it. I give up. I ain't interested in a girl who doesn't cry. I don't particularly like women in the first place."  
Miaka was wide-eyed. "Oh? You're gay?"  
"Why does everyone say that?!" Tasuki said, exasperated. "I just made a move on you and you say I'm gay! Women are morons.." He muttered underneath his breath. "But you're a hostage 'til we finish this business. So if you give me too much trouble, I'll kill.. Hey, I ain't finished!" Miaka was removing his shirt. "What the hell're ya doin'?!" He demanded of Miaka angrily.  
Miaka only blushed slightly. "I'm checking to see if you have a character on your body! I didn't tell you; I'm the Suzaku no Miko. I'm kind of famous around here. I thought you could be a seishi."  
"I wouldn't know about that, you moron!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the burned door. "Good evening. Who is it? Genrou's best buddy's here to see him. It's Koji. You're welcome. Please come in. Thank you!" The blue-haired bandit stepped into the hut.  
  
"Koji! Long time, no see, Koji!" He ran up to do a merry dance of greeting with his best friend.  
"You saw me before!"  
Tasuki frowned. "Did I?"  
"You didn't notice me? How cold!"  
Miaka sweatdropped. What the hell's with these guys?  
  
"Huh? You were supposed to become the leader?"  
"Sorta." Koji answered for Tasuki. He turned to his best buddy. "When our former leader died a month ago, Eiken took over because you weren't around. He worried about you until he died."  
Tasuki's eyes had softened. "Leader.."  
Miaka jumped up. "Okay! I'll help you!"  
"Huh?"  
"You absolutely have to be the leader! And I want to help Hotohori and Nuriko.."  
"Hey, you.."  
"No problem! Don't mention it! Since I'm helping you, if we're successful, will you help me find Tasuki?" She asked Tasuki hopefully.  
"I didn't mean.."  
"We're decided, so let's go!" She started for the door. "Let's go, Genrou, Koji!"  
Genrou and Koji sweatdropped. "She doesn't get that she's a hostage, does she?"  
"Looks that way."  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Miaka turned back. "Afterwards can you also help me find my friend Kyoku? I think she's lost in the woods somewhere."  
  
Tasuki arched a brow. "Kyoku? Does she have red-gold hair?"  
"Hai!"  
"And violet eyes?"  
"Hai! Have you seen her?!"  
Tasuki frowned. He had almost forgotten about her. "Hai.. she was supposed to stay here.. where could she be?"  
"Er, Genrou?"  
"What is it, Koji?"  
Koji gestured to the wooden bolt on the floor. "Looks like someone's been in your treasure room, bro."  
Tasuki gaped, incredulous. "She couldn't have-!" He opened the door. There, sitting on a mound of coins, was Vivien, examining a golden plate.  
Vivien looked up and smiled cheerfully at Tasuki. "Hey, Genrou! How much do you think this is worth? It's pure gold, you know."  
Tasuki scowled. "Of course it is, you dope. What are you doing in here?"  
"Checking things out. You know, when you blindfold someone, don't forget to tie the hands, too."  
Tasuki swore. "Get out!"  
"Okay. I'll ask you the plate's worth later."  
"You're not getting the damn plate! That's mine!"  
"Not anymore. You're going to have to pay me, you know, for my services. You guys can't go alone." She finally noticed Koji. "You!" She glared. "Your friend is in danger, fang-boy."  
"Kyo-chan!"  
Vivien's face brightened when she saw Miaka. "Miaka! I should have expected you!" She had figured things out while Tasuki had been out. The women-hater was a bandit, had a hideout conveniently stashed on Mt. Reikaku, and had red hair and fangs. She should have realized it sooner. He was Tasuki. Just her luck. Carrot-top was a fellow seishi. Damn. But she knew she'd have to keep mum about it. If she said anything, it would interfere with their search for Mitsukake.  
"What are you talking about?" Miaka asked Vivien curiously.  
Vivien sighed. "Remember my er.. other seishi ability, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka's eyes lit up in immediate understanding. "Oh!" She turned to Tasuki and Koji to explain, "Kyo-chan also has the ability to see the future. But she's also supposed to keep her silence."  
Vivien looked away. That was true, but she still had to know.. why? Suzaku, please, tell me.  
The god didn't speak. Vivien sighed. She had a feeling the god knew the answer but was keeping it from her for some reason. She might as well betray her secret if she wasn't to know anything.. but her gut was telling her that it was either her silence.. or something awful.  
  
Tasuki listened angrily as Eiken rallied on his bandits. "Listen up! Genrou and Koji will move on us tonight for sure! Don't get careless!"  
Tasuki snarled. "Don't get carried away! They're listening to Eiken."  
Koji looked on disgustedly. "What wusses! So weak before the former leader's little keepsake."  
"Nani?" Miaka asked curiously.  
"Harisen (paper fan)." Koji explained curtly.  
"Nani?" Miaka wrinkled her nose. "You're afraid of that?"  
"You've got it wrong. We're talking tessen (iron fan)."  
"An incantation will make it throw flames. It was specially - "  
" - made to incinerate enemies. Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's hurry up already." Vivien said anxiously. She wanted this over with already!  
Tasuki nodded. "We must get it." He took out several strips of paper with Chinese characters upon the parchment.  
Miaka's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, those are what made the wolves appear. Lemme se! Lemme se!" She grabbed them excitedly. "Are they magic?"  
Tasuki nodded, busy looking inside the mansion. "It's sorcery. They were given to me by a Taoist when I was traveling. You write what you want on it, and it becomes an illusion and appears."  
Miaka's eyes were bright. If I write something I like, it'll appear. She immediately began scribbling. Vivien noticed what she was doing and grinned.  
"I'll sneak in from the side." Koji said.  
Only then did Tasuki notice Miaka and his paper. "What're you doin?! Give 'em back!" He grabbed them from Miaka's hands. Suddenly, a sword appeared at his throat.  
"I've been looking for you, you bastard. What have you done with Miaka?" Hotohori demanded with narrowed eyes.  
Miaka smiled gladly at the emperor. "Hotohori, Nuriko! You're okay!"  
"Miaka.."  
Nuriko suddenly appeared beside Hotohori, exasperated. "You took the words right out of our mouths, Miaka."  
  
"I understand. Miaka, are you sure about helping them?" Hotohori asked the Suzaku no Miko as they wandered in the mansion in search of Eiken.  
Miaka nodded. "Hai. Because of Tasuki, and I really want to help."  
Hotohori smiled fondly at her. "That's what so good about you." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bandit with sparkling eyes latched unto the emperor's leg. Vivien glared at the bandits who had found them.  
"I've been looking for you!" The lovestruck bandit cried out to Hotohori.  
Hotohori looked sick. "Nuriko!"  
Vivien stifled back a laugh. Nuriko promptly bashed the guy away from the emperor.  
"There they are!"  
Vivien bit back a curse.  
"Damn!" Koji cursed for her.  
Tasuki reached for his enchanted strips of parchment. "Leave this to me!" She threw several strips of parchment at the bandits. "Appear, wolves!"  
Several sugary confections popped into existence in the air. Everyone sweatdropped. Tasuki stared then tossed some more strips. "One more time! Appear, wolves!" More sugary goodness popped into the air. "What the hell are these?!"  
Vivien eyed the confections longingly. If only they weren't illusions..  
"Miaka.." Nuriko looked towards the Suzaku no Miko, who looked as guilty as hell.  
Miaka tried to blend with the wall. "I'm not here!"  
  
Tasuki was murderous. "You did this?!"  
Miaka sweatdropped. "Yeah, I guess.." "Watch out!" Hotohori rescued the Suzaku no Miko just before she got incinerated. Vivien glared. "I'll take care of him." She stepped forward. Don't, Suzaku commanded her. Vivien stopped dead in her tracks and really glared. A bandit ran from the hall screaming, his rear on fire.  
  
Big, ugly Eiken stepped forward at the same time, an ugly grin on his lips. "Welcome back, Genrou." He sneered. "Won't the wolves come out anymore?"  
Nuriko stepped forward menacingly. "Hotohori-sama."  
Hotohori reluctantly shook his head. "No, Nuriko. We can't fight them. Tasuki might be among them."  
Vivien fairly growled. She itched to tell them exactly who Tasuki was! And she was about to, too, when Suzaku stopped her. You cannot. It is forbidden.  
I'll just tell them where to find Mitsukake! It shouldn't be too hard!  
You risk the well-being of your sisters.  
Vivien stilled. What?  
Should you break a rule, any of your sisters may be punished.  
Vivien's eyes widened. Her heart stopped. No..  
Tasuki was chagrined. "Shit! Do we have to fight our own people?"  
"That's the problem." Koji muttered under his breath.  
"If you don't make your move, I will." Eiken threatened nastily.  
Suddenly, Miaka ran to him and tried to grab the tessen. 'Give me the harisen!" She demanded angrily.  
"Miaka!" Vivien cried out brokenly.  
Eiken was dumbfounded. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"This belongs to Genrou! Give it back!"  
"Miaka, stop!" Hotohori shouted at Miaka.  
"Is this girl a moron? She just made herself a hostage!"  
"She's made things worse.." Koji observed.  
"Hey, Genrou, if you move a muscle, I'll choke her."  
Tasuki winced. "You're a fucking nasty guy."  
Miaka tried to shake her head. "I'll be.. okay. Don't do it for me.." Her eyes shone brightly. Vivien stopped in awe. She had never realized.. "Don't you feel any loyalty to your former leader? Just because you're afraid of a paper fan, you'll fight your own friends? And you--"  
"And you call yourself men?"  
Vivien turned. Her eyes widened. "Tamahome!" Suddenly, her heart was in her eyes and she forgot all about what she knew.. that he was an illusion. Tasuki frowned as Vivien stared at Tamahome as if he were the moon and stars. Was she his..? Tamahome easily rendered the bandits helpless and the fan out of Eiken's hands.  
Miaka stared, her heart aching. Tamahome is.. so close to me. He's.. protecting me. She reached out to touch him.  
"Harisen.." Eiken tried to reach for the fan but Tasuki was quicker.  
  
Tasuki sneered. "You're just a bit too slow."  
"It's all over now, Eiken." Koji sneered.  
Miaka reached for Tamahome. "Tamahome." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Tamahome!"  
Tamahome gazed at Miaka, love shining in his beautiful violet eyes. "Miaka." He held out his arms to her. Miaka tried to run into them.. but suddenly, he was gone. She stumbled and stared at the paper on the floor. Her tears threatened to spill. She had written his.. and he had.. Miaka held on to the strip of paper and cried.  
Vivien looked away, her own tears in her eyes. How could she.. even dream of interfering with that kind of love? Her heart ached.  
Nuriko noticed her pained expression and his eyes softened. He knew of the love Vivien harbored in her heart for Tamahome, and knew she was hurting now. He gently gathered her in his arms to hold her. Vivien cried into Nuriko's arms as he comforted her. Vivien was glad for Nuriko as she cried. At least she had someone.. who cared for her. Her heart ached with the loneliness she felt.  
Tasuki stared at Vivien as she cried in Nuriko's arms. For some reason, he wished she were crying in his arms. Hell. Women and their tears. No wonder he avoided them like the plague. His eyes hardened as he thought of the illusion Miaka had summoned. His name was Tamahome. By the looks of it, not one, but two lovely women loved him. Hell, his temper was rising again, for no inexplicable reason. Vivien loved this Tamahome.. was that why she had refused him? He suddenly felt the urge to incinerate something with his tessen. Why was he so angry?  
  
"Please, is someone named Tasuki here? If you're here, please come with me!" Miaka announced to the crowd of bandits.  
A bandit frowned. "Tasuki?"  
Another bandit asked the defeated Eiken, "Eiken, you know him, don't you?"  
The ugly bandit shrugged helplessly. "No, to tell ya the truth, I don't know who it is."  
Tasuki closed his eyes. "I know."  
Miaka was ecstatic. "Hontou?! Tell me!"  
Tasuki sighed for effect. "Don't be disappointed. Tasuki was our former leader. He's no longer among the living."  
Vivien didn't say anything.  
Miaka's eyes widened. "Tasuki died."  
Tasuki shrugged. "It's too bad, but a dead person can't come back."  
"Hotohori-sama." Nuriko murmured as he saw the emperor's shocked expression.  
"What'll I do?" She whispered helplessly. Vivien looked away.  
"Say Genrou, when dawn comes.. why don't we go pay our respects to the former leader?" Koji suggested.  
"Leader.."  
  
Miaka's heart was troubled. What'll I do now? If even one seishi is missing, Suzaku won't appear. And Tamahome..  
"Hotohori-sama, what should we do about not having Tasuki?"  
  
Hotohori sighed. "We can't revive a dead man."  
A bandit spoke up. "Hey, leader.. I've heard something."  
Tasuki looked up from gazing at Vivien. "Nani?"  
"In Choukou, to the north, there's someone who can raise the dead."  
Miaka latched unto the man. "Nani?! Mister, are you serious?!"  
"Uh, it's just a rumor.."  
Miaka nodded decisively. "Then I'm going to Choukou."  
"Miaka."  
"I'll cling to any chance. I've got to keep trying! But before that.." She turned to Tasuki. "A bowl of rice, please."  
Everyone tripped.  
  
Tasuki stared after the riders, frowning, deep in thought. "They're gone."  
"That girl's either totally pure of heart.. or stupid."  
Tasuki sighed. "She messed up our way of doing things. We totally forgot we're bandits. We even fed her." He sounded incredulous.  
Koji sighed. "That's okay. Now that you're leader, we're all relieved." He sighed again at Tasuki's expression. "The Suzaku no Miko, eh? You want to go with her, don't ya?"  
"Don't be a moron. I'm the leader." Tasuki scoffed. "I wouldn't go against our former leader's will, and leave. Above all else, I abhor women." He walked away.  
"Or do you miss that Kyoku girl?"  
"I heard that. No, I do not miss her. Her name's Vi, Koji. Vi."  
Koji sighed when Tasuki disappeared into the mansion. "You care enough to call her by the name she likes? Sounds like you already miss her to me." He murmured under his breath.  
  
"Miaka, here.. water from the river." He handed her a water-skin. "It's cold and fresh."  
Miaka accepted the water gratefully. "Arigatou." She held a letter in her hand.  
"Are you looking at Tamahome's letter?"  
"Y-yes." Miaka said awkwardly.  
"It'll be okay." Hotohori assured her kindly. "You'll see him soon." He smiled gently. "It's some distance to Choukou. Conserve your strength, and try to stay healthy." He told Miaka kindly before walking away.  
Nuriko sighed. "What can I say? I pity Lord Hotohori. Though you still love Tamahome, he still loves you madly."  
Miaka frowned. "Nuriko, you're not angry?"  
"Of course, the depth of Hotohori's feelings shocked me.. but I know when I've lost. I would've never had a chance, even if I was a woman. So how could I be angry? I'm not a jealous woman."  
"You're lying." Miaka winced as Nuriko was pulling her cheek, hard.  
Later, Nuriko gazed thoughtfully at Vivien sitting at the bank of the stream, silent. She had been that way for miles now. Was she thinking of Tamahome.. or Genrou?  
  
"Rekka.. Shinen!" Vivien stared up emotionlessly as the flame died away and the zombie-people were reduced to ashes. He looked down at them, the tessen gripped firmly in his hands. She stared at those hands.. those hands that had been so gentle in tending to her wound. Absently, Vivien touched her wound. It didn't hurt, but it was still tender.  
"I figured somethin' like this'd happen." Tasuki said wryly.  
Miaka smiled up at the bandit. 'Gen-chan!"  
Tasuki looked at the zombies rising behind Vivien. Vivien's friends saw them too and paled. "I'll take care of 'em in a second! Lay flat on the ground!" He ordered all of them. "Rekka Shinen!"  
Moments later, Tasuki finally had a chance to talk with them. He sighed. "Tell ya what, I wasn't plannin' on comin'. But then, I figured ya couldn't do it on yer own."  
Hotohori's eyes were narrowed with suspicion. "Genrou."  
Tasuki sighed again. "We talked it over and Koji's become the new leader." He shrugged helplessly. "Hope the former leader'll forgive me." Especially because I'm a Suzaku seishi, he prayed.  
"Doushite?" Miaka asked curiously.  
"Genrou's my real name." He lowered his sleeve to show them a burning red Chinese symbol on his arm. "I'm Tasuki. Sorry for deceiving you."  
Nuriko and Hotohori exploded. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, pea brain?!" Nuriko demanded angrily.  
Hotohori was equally angry, maybe even more so. Vivien looked on quietly. "Damn you, you put us through all of this!"  
Tasuki shrugged carelessly. "Nothin' I could do about it. I had to take my position as leader. I couldn't ignore the will of the previous leader." He sighed. "But then, Koji and the rest told me I could go." Tasuki had been itching to go anyway. Partly because he felt drawn to his duty as a Suzaku seishi.. and he had wanted to see Vivien again. He looked at his fellow Suzaku seishi and frowned. She looked so pale..  
Miaka nodded with understanding. "I understand. Thanks for joining us." She smiled happily. "Now we have five.." She suddenly collapsed.  
Tasuki immediately went to the Suzaku no Miko. "Miaka!"  
"Miaka, what's wrong?!" Nuriko demanded worriedly of his friend.  
Hotohori blanched. "It can't be.."  
Vivien stared. She had forgotten about that! Miaka! Worries of Suzaku's warning flew out of her head out of concern for her friend. "It's Shikni!"  
"Shikni?" Tasuki was puzzled.  
Nuriko shook his head. "She's right. It could be Shikkonki. It's a disease that's been plaguing the people in town."  
"Find my horse!" Hotohori ordered. "Let's get her back to the village right away!"  
Vivien felt warm with shame. Miaka.. If only she had.. Pain gripped her heart. How could she have forgotten? "That'll take too long! I'll get her there quicker! Give her to me!"  
Hotohori immediately placed Miaka in Vivien's strong young arms. "Take care of her. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
"Which way's the village?"  
"South." Tasuki pointed the way.  
"Arigatou!" Vivien felt her power kick in and felt relieved. She didn't remember about the sickness demon inside Shoka, the healer.. she couldn't think straight.. as she ran with her superhuman speed, flying over the terrain, she tried to suppress the overwhelming pain in her heart. Something was wrong.. dreadfully wrong..  
Vivien collapsed just as she reached Shoka's hut.  
  
"Shoka-san, can you cure them?" Hotohori pleaded with the healer. Pale, he looked down at Miaka and Vivien on the bed. Both of them were deathly pale, and sweating. "I think they've been possessed by Shikkonki."  
Tasuki stared down at Vivien on the bed. She was so pale.. and her lips were blue. Unconscious, Vivien suddenly gasped with pain. Tasuki's heart clenched. For some reason, he could almost feel her pain..  
Shoka shook her head sadly. "I cannot do anything for her. My ability is to raise the dead." She looked up. "If they die, I can do something, though."  
Tasuki shook his head vehemently. "We have to let them die? Can't you do anything else?!"  
  
Miaka's eyes flickered open. "I'll be okay.. but Kyo-chan.." She weakly looked over at her friend beside her. Kyoku..  
"Miaka."  
"There must be doctors in this village.. It may be impossible, but why don't we try? We have to help.. Kyoku. Her condition's worse.. than mine. I'll go with you.. guys. Tasuki.. can you stay with her?"  
Tasuki slowly shook his head. "I'll go with you. You'll need my help.. and I'm sure Shoka-san will take care of her."  
  
The demon within the healer gazed at Vivien with greedy eyes. What a strong heart.. stronger than the body's it was possessing now. It touched the girl's cheek and sensed an immensely powerful soul within. It cackled with glee. What power! What power..  
  
"Hey, you're refusing to treat me and my friend?! Are you really a doctor?!" Miaka was incredulous. Where was a real doctor when you needed one?!  
The doctor was adamant. "No matter what you say, it's still Shikkonki." Then he looked thoughtful. "Matte.. Myojuan may be able to cure it."  
"Hontou? Where is he now?" Miaka asked the doctor eagerly.  
The doctor looked annoyed. "He left a year ago to live in the mountains. So get out!" He very nearly booted them out of his house. "I don't wanna catch that damned disease!"  
Tasuki was feeling murderous. "You friggin' quack!"  
Miaka shook her head. "But we learned something. Let's find Myojuan- san." She tried to breath more slowly. It hurts so much.. I may no make it. We still have to find two more seishi. How will I do it? Then she remembered Shoka. 'You'll be okay. Hang on.' Miaka blinked thoughtfully. "Shoka-san.. Could Shoka-san be the sixth seishi?"  
A vender in a cart rushed by and called out, "Fish! Fish! How about some fish?!"  
Miaka pounced on the fish that had plopped out of the cart. But a strange, big man got to it at the same time. "Hands off the fish! It's mine!" Miaka started to wrestle with the big guy for the fist.  
Tasuki swore. "She's brawlin' with that giant over a damned fish!"  
Nuriko sighed. "Oh, great. She's weak, but her appetite gets her moving."  
Hotohori smiled slightly. "She's become so energetic. How admirable."  
The giant finally wrested the fish from the Suzaku no Miko. "Got it!"  
"How could you take food from an invalid?!" Miaka screamed.  
"Miaka!" Hotohori and the others followed the Suzaku no Miko as she ran after the giant.  
Finally, Miaka came to a small hut in the woods. "I'm worn out.. But that's the place."  
Nuriko finally caught up. "Are you okay, Miaka, after running that much?"  
Tasuki was incredulous. "Damn, are you really sick?!"  
  
Miaka pulled a makeshift megaphone from her pack. "YOU'RE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT! COME OUT WITH MY FISH!"  
"I'll take a look." Hotohori opened the door and looked around. "So many medicines.. Could this be the guy, Myojuan that we were told of?!"  
Tasuki was thinking the same thing. "Hey, old man, are you Myojuan?" He went on, "If ya are, would ya check this girl and my girl back at the village?"  
"Your girl?" Nuriko was amused.  
"Mister, I'm begging you." Miaka pleaded. "I'll even forget about the fish." She looked sad. "It looked delicious, but I'll give it up."  
"I quit being a doctor long ago. Leave."  
"What?! You still take care of animals!" Nuriko said, looking at the small cat next to the doctor.  
"I don't care about humans! Leave!" The man thundered. "Leave!" He ordered them again when they didn't move.  
Tasuki growled. "Like hell we will! Do you know how to cure the disease or not?!"  
"Tasuki..' Nuriko warned his fellow seishi in a low voice. "We can't force him.."  
Tasuki very nearly spat at the old man. "Damn you! If you couldn't do it, then why didn't you say so?!"  
Miaka suddenly fell to her knees. Hotohori worriedly looked at the Suzaku no Miko. "Miaka, is it getting worse?"  
Miaka's eyes were wide with.. fear. "I can't control my.. legs."  
Tasuki paled. The Suzaku no Miko looked sick like a dog.. and Vivien's condition was worse than hers? He turned around and grabbed the old man by the collar. "Damn you! Now tell me what I need to do to cure the damn disease! Tell me or I'll roast ya alive!"  
Nuriko's eyes widened. Was he that concerned about Miaka? And this guy said he hated females? The guy was a miserable liar. But he had to do something before carrot-top got out of control. "Tasuki, we have to go back to the village. We only have one choice: Shoka-san will have to kill Kyo-chan and Miaka-chan."  
The old man looked up sharply. "Shoka--?"  
Nuriko nodded, puzzled at the man's look. "H-Hai. Kyo-chan's at Shoka-san's home.."  
The man paled. Tasuki let go of the man, puzzled. "Th-That's impossible! Shoka.. Shoka died.. a year ago."  
Everyone froze. Finally, Hotohori managed to ask.. "You mean.. Shoka died of the disease a year ago."  
The man nodded brokenly. "I was the town doctor."  
Tasuki swore. "Then who's this 'Shoka' who's with Vi?"  
Hotohori cursed for the first time in his life. Nuriko was startled. "Damn it! Kathryn'll never forgive me for this!"  
Nuriko stared. Kathryn? Did he mean Shoshi? He frowned. Why was the emperor worried about her?  
Miaka blanched. "Shoka-san..?" She grabbed Hotohori's hand. "Minna, let's go! Kyo-chan's in danger!"  
The man looked away. "Shoka.. impossible.."  
  
Shoka looked at the girl carefully. She was sleeping, fitly, yes, but still sleeping. Good. The sickness demon within her cackled. This was really too easy.  
Shoka had long ago given up on resisting the demon within her, but she was tempted to do so, looking down at the girl's face. She was so helpless.. her dead heart hurt with keen regret.  
"Lily!" Vivien murmured fitfully.  
Shoka stared. Lily? Who was.. that? She was shocked to see a hot tear spill down the girl's fevered cheek. "Lily! Where are you? Father.. is he.." Vivien shuddered and the healer stared as more tears streaked down the girl's cheeks. "Where's my.. father.. Lily.."  
Shoka's heart trembled. She futilely tried to keep the demon within her from reaching out for the girl. No!  
"Alone.. Lily.. where.. are.. you? I'm.. alone.."  
Shoka felt tears gather in her eyes. Alone? The girl had been lonely? "Tamahome.." Vivien's body finally stilled.  
Tamahome? Was he one of the.. Suzaku seishi? She cared for him? Her heart ached. Like she.. had cared for Juan.. She shook her head vehemently, tears spilling. .. No! I won't let you take her!  
But it was too late. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw her own hand touch the girl's cheek. The demon within her cackled. I have no need of you now.. begone!  
Shoka slumped to the ground. Juan..  
  
"Kyo-chan!" Miaka yelled, rushing into the cottage after Tasuki.  
"Vi!" Tasuki stared, incredulous, when he saw Vivien standing by the bed, looking remarkably well. "..Vi?"  
"Kyo-chan?" Miaka stared, dumbstruck. "Kyo-chan, is it really you?"  
"You took your own sweet time coming back, Miaka." Vivien answered, a dull tone in her voice.  
"Kyo-chan! Gomenasai! We just went to get the doctor and.."  
"Shoka-san!" Nuriko exclaimed, only then noticing the healer's lifeless body on the floor.  
Tasuki's eyes widened. "Now someone better tell me what the hell's going on around here!" He demanded angrily. "That's not Vi!"  
"How do you know that?" Nuriko demanded, surprised.  
Tasuki couldn't explain it. "I just do!" He whipped out his tessen. "It's time to roast some demon!"  
Hotohori stayed him. "Matte! Are you sure that's not her?"  
"I'm dead sure! Now lemme roast 'im already!"  
Hotohori hesitated. Kathryn would kill him, not Tasuki, if he allowed his fellow seishi to toast her sister. "Just wait a minute! Something's not right!"  
"Everything'll be all right if you'll just let me toast 'im!" Tasuki spat angrily.  
"Matte." Someone strong grabbed Tasuki's wrist just as he was about to let loose an inferno. "If you burn the demon, you'll burn your woman as well."  
"His woman?" Miaka echoed, wide-eyed. Why was everyone calling Vivien Tasuki's girl? Was it even possible? She highly doubted Vivien would ever allow anyone to claim her as everyone was saying Tasuki did.  
"Who are you?" Nuriko demanded testily.  
Miaka's eyes widened as she looked at the man closely. Her fever burned her eyes and she couldn't be sure.. but she was certain.. "Myojuan?"  
Nuriko and Tasuki both exploded. "Good God!"  
Tasuki shook his head. "You're too young to be an old guy!"  
Mitsukake stilled, as if feeling the air. "Shoka.. are you here? I can.. feel you. You're still here.. aren't you?"  
Juan.. please.. help her. 


	7. Love Triangles

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 7  
"Shoka.. where are you?" Myojuan asked.  
Tasuki blinked. "Who the hell is he talking to?" He asked Nuriko.  
The purple-haired seishi shrugged. "I have no idea."  
"Juan.." Suddenly, to everyone's horror, a spirit rose from Shoka's lifeless body to appear before the doctor.  
"Shoka-san!" Miaka cried out before collapsing with fever.  
"Miaka!" Hotohori caught her as she fell. Her eyes were shut tight and her skin was on fire. He looked at the spirit. "Shoka-san, is that really you?"  
"Shoka.." Myojuan tried to reach out for the spirit, but his hand passed through hers. "Shoka.. you're dead."  
Shoka's spirit smiled gently. "Yes, I think I am, too." Her eyes saddened. "I've been dead for over a year, Juan."  
"Over a year?" Hotohori echoed. "But we saw you.. living, less than an hour ago!"  
  
Shoka nodded. "Hai, I looked and felt alive.. but I've been dead for quite a while now."  
Myojuan frowned. "Shoka, was it you who spread the disease in town? You've become a demon who absorbs people's essence?"  
"Hey.. L-Look!" Nuriko pointed to the windows and to Tasuki's horror, saw zombies approaching them. Nuriko looked blue with fear. "Creepy! What's going on?!"  
Tasuki slammed the shutters shut. "What the hell're they?!"  
  
Myojuan's eyes flashed. "Most likely, people 'revived' by Shoka. My guess is, though they appear to be living, they're really not."  
Tasuki blanched. "Dead people? Should've fried 'em!"  
"Shoka.. answer me."  
Shoka's eyes narrowed with anger. "Why should I? A year ago, I was dying. No matter how long I waited, you never came." She accused angrily. "But I waited and believed. It was painful.. but I bore it 'til the end. But.. you never came!"  
Miaka's eyes flickered. "Those two were.."  
"You have no right to say anything to me! I'll just let the demon take your friend! It took my lifeless body and made it its own! I couldn't die because I was already dead! But you're friend's still alive! It'll slowly rot her insides until she dies! But what do I care?!"  
Hotohori turned to the red-haired bandit. "Tasuki!"  
Tasuki reached for his tessen but paused. He shook his head, furious at himself. "No.. I can't. I'll kill Vi.."  
Miaka nodded weakly and tried to stand up. "That's right. Don't kill her.. please."  
Hotohori shook his head. "Miaka, she's a demon now! She must be destroyed!" Even if Kathryn would kill him because of it.  
Miaka shook her head vehemently. "Kyo-chan's not a monster! When Shoka-san was a demon, was she a monster, too?!" She turned to Shoka's spirit. "You came back to see Myojuan-san, didn't you?  
Shoka's spirit stiffened.  
"He was your lover, wasn't he?" She bravely stepped forward. "You couldn't see him before you died. You couldn't help it, could you? You came back to see him, didn't you? You loved him.. but you were sad.. because you couldn't say goodbye."  
Shoka's spirit trembled. Behind her, Vivien stood quietly, just staring.  
"Hey, why isn't Vi doing anything?"  
Shoka shook her head brokenly. "She can't.. just like I couldn't do anything when the demon possessed me. But I was already dead. The demon within her is probably sucking up all her life force so it could become even more powerful.. powerful enough to destroy.. all of you. ..Miaka- san.. you're right." She looked to her lover. "She's right, Juan. I've been waiting for you. Onegai.. please help me."  
  
"Shoka-san.."  
"Juan, please use your power to defeat this monster before Miaka's friend is completely destroyed.. please.. If you don't.. you'll lose her.. and Miaka also."  
Myojuan was greatly shaken. "Shoka.. you.. A demon?! You were taken by this demon?!"  
Shoka started to shed ghostly tears. "Gomenasai.. The demon took over my body when I was about to die.. Juan, hurry! Use your power to free Kyoku-san! If you get rid of the demon, my spirit will be released, and the villagers will be saved." Shoka's spirit looked down gently at Miaka. "Miaka-san.. Arigatou. It'll be all right.. you'll heal. You'll see the ones you love.."  
"Shoka.." The man's strong face looked broken. His eyes were shining.  
"Juan.. Arigatou." Shoka's own eyes were shining. "Please save her.. she's still young, Juan.. she needs to live.. Juan.. Sayonara."  
Myojuan slowly lifted his hand. "Dai juryokku.." Green energy started to race to his open palm. Shoka smiled sadly. "..Yoma Messhou!" Suddenly, a green light shot forth and beamed right at Vivien just as she was about to let loose with demonic energy. Vivien screamed.  
"Kyo-chan!"  
* * *  
"Shoka.."  
"Juan.." Shoka's spirit was quickly disappearing. "I wanted.. I wanted to see you.."  
"Matte." Vivien stood up. Nuriko and Tasuki stood up as well. "Daijobu.. I'm fine. Shoka-san.." She smiled gently at Shoka's rapidly disappearing spirit. "Please.. use my body."  
"Nani?"  
She smiled sadly. "To say goodbye.. Please use my body.. to say goodbye to him. It's the best way.. I can thank you. When the demon possessed my body, and was sucking my life force away, I could only think of the people I would have left behind.. I still have many things to do.. I was losing hope.. but you saved me. Please.. use my body."  
Shoka shook her head. "Iie.. You're still weak. Your life force is still returning to you."  
Vivien shook her head. "I'm stronger than I look."  
Shoka smiled softly and nodded. "Arigatou, Kyoku-san.." She floated over to the Suzaku seishi and slowly entered her body. Everyone looked on as Vivien grew taller.. her hair grew longer.. She was becoming Shoka.  
Finally, the healer stood in front of her lover. "Juan.." She whispered in disbelief. "It worked.."  
"Shoka.." Myojuan quickly took Shoka into his arms and embraced her.  
  
"Juan.." Tears quietly slid down her cheeks. "Aishiteru, Juan. Aishiteru."  
"Shoka.." He never knew he could feel such pain again. But her heart gripped his own like a vice and he knew he would always love her.  
"Juan.. Sayonara.."  
Everyone's eyes started to tear up when the couple kissed one last time. When they broke apart, Miaka and Nuriko were howling.  
"Shoka.. I love you, too. I'll always love you."  
"I'll come back to you one day, Juan.. I promise." She smiled sadly. "Sayonara.. Juan. Sayonara."  
Suddenly Vivien was in Myojuan's arms. Myojuan quickly released the Suzaku seishi and turned away. Vivien's eyes were shining. To everyone's surprise, she hugged the doctor, tears in her eyes.  
"Er.. Vi?"  
Myojuan turned around and stared at Vivien in surprise.  
Vivien could still feel the love Shoka had felt for Mitsukake in her heart. Such love.. it had felt so beautiful. Mitsukake was truly a beautiful person. "She loved you so much, Mitsukake.. I saw inside her heart.. and I saw you as she saw you. You're truly a beautiful person.." She smiled tearfully. How could she describe how Shoka's heart had felt so complete.. so full.. so happy? "I now know what true love feels and thanks to her, I know someday I'll feel like she did. Arigatou, Mitsukake.."  
"Mitsukake?"  
Miaka suddenly collapsed. Hotohori caught her again. "Miaka, hang on! Miaka! What's going on?"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. He had been humbled by Vivien's thanks.. and was grateful he had been of some help. Before she had offered the use of her body to Shoka, her eyes had been dim with despair. Now, they were filled with hope. He smiled sadly.. Shoka.. He returned his attention to the Suzaku no Miko. "Daijobu. I just need to absorb the demon's power from her.."  
As Mitsukake drew out the last of the evil power from Miaka, Miaka's eyes flickered open. It's warm.. She suddenly stared at the glowing red symbol in the middle of the green light. "The mark of Suzaku!" She jumped up and grabbed Mitsukake's hand.  
Nuriko grinned with relief. "She's back to normal."  
"You..?" Hotohori was mildly surprised.  
Myojuan nodded. "Hai. My seishi name is Mitsukake."  
"Mitsukake?"  
Tasuki stared. "Your power defeated the demon, saved Vi, and healed Miaka." Why hadn't he realized it before?"  
Mitsukake nodded. "I have the healing ability.. so I became a doctor. I wanted to save people with my ability." His eyes grew shadowed. "When Shoka came down with a fever.. I was visiting a distant village. I was too late.." His eyes were pained. "I should have gone to her sooner.. I couldn't save her. What good was it, being a doctor? My 'power' didn't work."  
Miaka finally understood. "That's why you became a hermit." But then she shook her head. "But you saved her."  
"Saved?"  
Miaka nodded. "Hai.. you see.. because. .. Shoka-san looks.. happy." She looked down at Shoka's face and her heart sighed when she saw the gentle smile on the healer's face. Because of Shoka-san, we found the sixth seishi. I'll keep going, Shoka-san.. She turned to Vivien. "Am I right, Kyo-chan?"  
Vivien nodded, smiling gently. "Hai. Mitsukake.. I felt her heart.. I know what she felt. She was.. happy. Happy to have known you, loved you, and knowing you loved her too." Her heart trembled. I hope I'll get to feel that too.. to know the happiness she felt.. will someday mirror my own.  
Tasuki stared at Vivien, brooding. She seemed changed.. his Vi..  
  
"Perry came to Japan with the Black Fleet in 1853. Japan and America's Treaty of Amity ended isolationism in 1858. The campaign led by Ii Naosuki advocating the.."  
"You're studying?" Vivien smiled. "Why bother? We're in the Shicho, you know." She thought to remind the Suzaku no Miko.  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." Nuriko corrected grumpily as he tried to get some sleep.  
"Hai, but I'm still an examinee for high school." Miaka explained wearily. She looked at Vivien curiously. "Ne, Kyo-chan, how old are you again?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Are you an examinee for high school, too?" Miaka asked her friend curiously.  
Vivien shook her head. "Iie. It's different in the United States, Miaka. I'm already in high school; I'm in tenth grade, to be precise. I didn't take an exam, anyway."  
"Hontou?" Miaka was surprised. Then she looked wistful. "I should go there, then."  
Vivien chuckled. "Lily's already finished high school, you know. She's supposed to be in college by now. In fact, she was supposed to go last week." This was said in a wry voice.  
Miaka looked mildly surprised. "Lily's only in college? She looked like a mom to me."  
Vivien grinned. "Didn't she? She's much more mature than any of my sisters.. well, unlike me and Kate at least." She grinned unabashedly. "Lily and Sammy are the more serious types. Well, thankfully not that serious. They still know how to enjoy life. Sammy likes soap operas, you know."  
Miaka's eyes twinkled, her studies forgotten. "Hontou? She doesn't seem the type.."  
"I know she doesn't. She sees her love for them as one of her grievous faults. She doesn't like the fact that she likes them.. if that makes sense. She said she'd much rather study algebra than watch them."  
"Algebra?" Miaka looked sickened. "You have to be kidding."  
"That's her favorite subject." Vivien shrugged. "Lily's a bit more eccentric. Her idea of fun is lying down in the grass and gazing up at the stars.. for hours and hours.. You know, come to think of it, between Sammy and Lily, Lily's the one who believes.."  
"Believes?"  
".. In something called magic." Vivien said quietly. "Though she doesn't voice her opinions on it, all of us know she believes. She believes in true love, especially.."  
"True love?" Miaka asked softly. "Does she..?"  
"No." Vivien shook her head quietly. "But she hopes to meet her special someone one day.. like all of us do."  
Miaka looked at Vivien silently for a few moments. "Kyo-chan.. do you think you'll find your special someone here?" Like she had found Tamahome?  
Vivien sighed and slowly shook her head. She loved Tamahome.. and he already had his special someone. "I don't know if I'll ever find him.."  
Miaka was about to say something else, but all of a sudden, a haunting music pierced the air. Miaka's eyes widened. "A flute?" She turned to Nuriko and Vivien. "Hey, hey, is that a flute?" She listened avidly. "Why here?"  
"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! BOTH OF YOU!" Nuriko fairly roared in his irritation.  
  
"I swear it's true. I heard a flute." Miaka was adamant. She had not been hearing things.  
Tasuki frowned. "Hey, Mits, did you hear it?"  
The healer shook his head. "No."  
Nuriko looked highly irritated. "She must've heard some insects."  
Hotohori shook his head. "If Miaka says she heard it, it's the truth."  
Tasuki was the first who noticed the village. "Hey, guys, there's a village down there."  
Miaka's eyes lit up in recognition. "It's Tamahome's village."  
Nuriko recognized the village too. "Oh, you're right. After so long.."  
"Me met Chichiri there." Miaka told the emperor. "We met Tamahome's family, too. His sisters, brothers, and ailing father.." She suddenly grabbed Mitsukake's hand as they entered the village and dismounted the horses. "Oh, yeah, Mitsukake, come with me!"  
A little blue-haired boy was talking to a villager urgently. "Excuse me, where's the doctor?!"  
"Chuei!" Vivien ran forward.  
Chuei's eyes lit up. "Kyoku-san! Miko-san! It's you, Miko-san!"  
"Chuei.." Miaka frowned. "What's wrong?"  
Chuei looked so tired. "My dad.. my dad's in a lot of pain! The doctor's not in. Miko-sama, please help me!"  
Mitsukake stepped forward. "Lad, where's your home?"  
Miaka and Vivien never looked more grateful.  
  
"He's very weak." Mitsukake observed.  
"Please, help him if you can." Chuei begged.  
Mitsukake smiled gently at the boy. "It's going to be all right, Chuei." He held his hand over the father and the children stared as a green light emanated from it and covered the father with its magic.  
The father opened his eyes. "Dad!" Chuei cried out.  
"What happened?" The father asked, confused.  
"You're cured. Your ailment is no more." He told the father gently.  
The father stared at the healer. "..Arigatou." He then smiled gratefully. "How can I possibly repay you?"  
  
Mitsukake's face was pale. Miaka gasped. "Mitsukake?!"  
Mitsukake shook his head to reassure them. "I'll be fine once I rest. I can only do this once a day."  
Tamahome's brother offered the healer some coins. "Sumimasen.. here's some money."  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I have no need of it. I'd rather your father ate some fresh fish." Tama meowed. He smiled. "And some for him, as well."  
Chuei nodded gratefully. "Sure! Right away?"  
Miaka smiled gently at Tamahome's father. If Tamahome were here, he'd be so excited..  
Gyoku suddenly noticed something. "Miko-san, how come my brother isn't with you?"  
Tasuki snickered at Miaka's suddenly-embarrassed face. "Yeah, Miaka, why?"  
"Shut it up, fang-boy!" Vivien whomped Tasuki on the head.  
Hotohori looked around. "This is Tamahome's home?" He moved away from the others. "I never imagined such a simple, wretchedly poor family existed. I.. have to improve the political system.. to save the lowest class of people."  
One of Tamahome's siblings pulled on his sleeve. Hotohori looked down. 'What is it, child?"  
"Miss, are you my big brother's wife?" The child asked curiously.  
Hotohori chuckled. "Iie.. I'm a man."  
"But you're so beautiful.." Yuiren was full of wonder.  
Hotohori was so moved, he knelt down to embrace the child. "Though you're poor, you're so truthful.. How admirable.."  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Doctor, I caught some fish!" Chuei appeared in the doorway. He smiled happily. "I'll cook them right away."  
"Tamahome!" Miaka lunged at Chuei, suddenly struck by nostalgia.  
Chuei tried to get away, confused. "No.. I'm Chuei!"  
Miaka looked very embarrassed as she pulled away. "Gomen.."  
Hotohori chuckled. "There's no mistaking they're brothers. With his hair like that, he's a dead ringer."  
"Did you get these fish from the river?" Nuriko asked him curiously. "So, where's the money Tamahome earned?"  
Chuei suddenly looked dead-serious. "We can't afford to waste the money. We have to keep track of the balance, and use it wisely."  
Nuriko grinned. "Just like your brother.  
Miaka smiled softly as she stood by the doorway. He really is like him.. Tamahome, I wonder where the last seishi, Chiriko, is. If I find him soon, I'll be able to see you again.. Tamahome..  
"Miaka! It's ready!"  
"Coming!" Miaka ran back into the hut.  
Vivien stood where Miaka had stood and stared hard at the trees, searching.. An assassin burst into flames.  
  
"Welcome back!" Chichiri said cheerfully, greeting everyone at the gates.  
Miaka smiled back. "We're back!"  
Tasuki backed away from the seishi. "What the hell's that?!  
Nuriko laughed. Finally, they were back! "Chichiri.. he's a seishi."  
Chiriko.. or rather, Amiboshi, looked happy, too. "Wow! I get to stay at the royal court!"  
Vivien sighed. She was really getting used to keeping secrets.. but some things just needed a little shove. "Where's Hotohori?" She murmured.  
Mitsukake heard her. Good. "Come to think of it.. I haven't seen Hotohori for a while."  
Tasuki frowned. "That's right. Where'd he go?"  
Nuriko looked mildly surprised. "You haven't figured it out, yet? He's.."  
"Never mind, Nuriko." Hotohori appeared again, royally garbed.  
Chichiri smiled. "Sire, I'm happy to see you've returned safely."  
Tasuki, Chichiri, and Amiboshi gaped. "His Majesty the Emperor?!"  
"Vivi!" Someone garbed in a beautiful kimono dress of white, black, and indigo silk rushed to the seishi with red-gold hair. "You're back!"  
"Kate!" Vivien hugged her sister happily. When they broke apart, they were smiling. "And the name's Vi." She said sternly, but her eyes were shining with happiness.  
"Kate?" Tasuki queried.  
Kathryn looked at Tasuki. "Red hair..?" Her silver eyes lit up. "Ah! You must be Tasuki-san! Could you smile please?"  
"Why?"  
"I wanna see if you really have fangs."  
Tasuki scowled as everyone laughed.  
Vivien chuckled. "This is Kate.. er Kathryn Smith. My sister."  
Kathryn bowed dramatically. "A pleasure, Tasuki-san. Say, with those fangs of yours, you should have had the 'ogre' sign, huh? It would have been more appropriate.."  
Tasuki's face turned red as everyone laughed uproariously.  
Hotohori's eyes twinkled. "I ask you to pardon Lady Kathryn, Tasuki. It is her nature to provoke tempers."  
Kathryn sighed innocently. "Not really.. I'm just being spiteful, Hotohori-sama."  
"Oh?"  
"Hai. It's not every day I meet someone as adorable as I am. Those fangs are so cute!"  
Tasuki blushed, but he was no longer angry. He even smiled. "You think you're adorable?" How modest.  
"Oh, yes. I've heard myself described just so by several people. Strange, they also use the words 'pain' and 'arse" at the same time."  
Tasuki chuckled. "You really are Vi's sister."  
Vivien smiled.  
Kathryn's eyes were wide. "You call her Vi? My, you are an amateur. Don't you know you have to call her Vi-vi to annoy her?"  
"Kate!" Vivien looked chagrined now. Everyone chuckled.  
  
"Don't tell me. We need the Suzaku's copy of the Shicho now that we have all the seishi, right?" Vivien said wryly.  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!" Everyone corrected Vivien at the same time.  
"Whatever."  
Hotohori nodded. "We need if for the ceremony to summon Suzaku. I remember the details.. but we need the scroll itself. We need a solution."  
Miaka raised a hand. "I'll go get it. I'll go to Kotou and get Tamahome and the scroll back."  
Hotohori was dumbfounded. "It's my fault that the book was lost."  
"Demo.."  
"I'll go with her." Chichiri volunteered. "But first, we should warn Tamahome."  
"Now? You can talk to Tamahome?"  
  
"Oy, Miaka!" Tasuki watched on curiously as Miaka ran down the hall.  
Hotohori sighed. "There's nothing you can say to get her attention. She's finally going to see Tamahome, so leave her alone." He advised his fellow seishi.  
Tasuki blinked. "What's this? I could have sworn the Emperor and Miaka were in love.." He suddenly grinned in understanding. "Uh-oh.. could it be a love triangle?"  
Hotohori closed his eyes as Nuriko immediately proceeded to pound the red-haired Suzaku Seishi to a near-death state. Finally, Nuriko was finished with him. "Shall we leave this insensitive jerk?"  
Hotohori just looked on to where Miaka would finally speak with the man she loved. Although his heart ached with sadness, he couldn't help but be happy for the Suzaku no Miko.. and a bit envious. Not only was she going to be reunited with the man she truly loved.. but somehow.. he was envious of the very bond between her and Tamahome. How did it.. feel?  
  
"We're pathetic." Vivien sighed.  
"True." Kathryn lifted up her goblet to that.  
"We're miserable."  
"Beyond misery, even." Kathryn grumbled, taking another sip of her sake.  
"Houki-sama.. you shouldn't drink so much of that.. it's not.." A lady-in-waiting tried to interfere.  
"I know it's not ladylike.. but I'm drinking it anyway. What does that tell you, Miyo-chan?" Kathryn grumbled unpleasantly.  
The lady-in-waiting sighed.  
"Where'd you get this stuff?" Vivien wanted to know, sipping her own rice wine. "It sure hits the spot."  
"I ordered a whole crateful of the stuff ever since you guys came back. I can't believe what dumb luck we're having. We have to be the unluckiest of women in the entire world!" Kathryn bemoaned. ".. well, at least Sammy's having fun."  
Vivien sighed. "We are most definitely an unlucky bunch," She agreed unhappily. "Let's see.. you love Hotohori-sama. but he loves Miaka- chan.." She drained the rest of the sake in her goblet. "I love Tamahome but he loves Miaka.. Everyone loves her. But I don't blame her. She's so much nicer than we are. Then there's Lily. She's being harassed by Nakago all the way in Kotou. Us being 'unlucky'? The understatement of the year, that." Then she blinked. "What do you mean Sammy's having fun?"  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Don't tell me you didn't notice the way Amiboshi and Sammy were looking at each other.. I bet they're off somewhere.. getting better acquainted and such. Hmph. How did she steal all of our luck combined and landed herself a man so quickly?" She sighed. "We're very pathetic. Four sisters. Two drunk-and-stuck-in- love-triangles-of-their-own sisters. One sister trapped by a villainous god and his greatest minion.. and only one lucky sister out of them all. Yep. We're very, very pathetic, Vivi, dear." She hiccupped.  
Vivien sighed. "You said it, dear sister of mine." She slurred.  
Miyo, Kathryn's maid, sighed yet again. "I think you two should go to bed, mistresses."  
"I think you're right." Tasuki remarked, coming out of the shadows with Nuriko. "They're drunk."  
Kathryn looked up with mild interest. "Well, look who it is: the carrot-topped fang-boy. How are ya doin'?" She asked drunkenly.  
Nuriko sighed. "They're wasted."  
Vivien looked insulted as she looked at her sister. "Katie, dear, they're implying we're drunk."  
Kathryn gasped with drunken indignation. "Drunk? We are most certainly not drunk."  
Vivien nodded in agreement. "Ladies do not get drunk." She declared, twirling her goblet with her fingers.  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Then you girls ain't ladies. You're drunk." He looked at Nuriko. "Hey, faggy, care to carry the other one to her room?"  
"We can walk." Vivien protested, standing up then promptly stumbling.  
Nuriko arched a brow at Tasuki. "You know, you could use a makeover, fang-boy. How about my fist in your face?"  
"Now, gentlemen.." Kathryn stood up. "Well, fang-boy, anyway.." Nuriko arched his other brow. "My sister and I are perfectly capable of making it to our rooms, we assure you."  
"That's right." Vivien agreed. She frowned. "Where's my sake?"  
Tasuki had tossed the bottle from the balcony. "Safely out of your hands." He promptly picked up Kathryn and started walking away.  
Vivien frowned as she watched Tasuki walk away with her sister in his arms. As Nuriko picked her up, she asked him, "Why is he taking her, and not me?"  
Nuriko sighed. "You want me to ask?"  
Vivien shook her head. "No. But it's not much fun being carried in your arms, Nuriko.. no offense, of course.. because you're gay." She said bluntly.  
Nuriko chuckled. "You want to be held by a straight guy?"  
"Why yes. Then it would mean something."  
"You're really interesting when drunk."  
"I'm not drunk." Vivien protested indignantly.  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm-I'm.. what am I?"  
"Drunk." Nuriko said smugly.  
Vivien gave a very unladylike snort. "I don't think so. I, of all people, do not get drunk. If I ever do get drunk, it would be because I'm in love and I don't know what to do about it."  
"Who are you in love with?"  
"Why, nobody at the moment. That's why I'm not drunk." Vivien blinked. "I'm trying very hard not to be in love with Tamahome-kun.. but it's awfully hard not to be."  
Nuriko sighed. "So that's why?" His eyes took on a distant expression. "Are you sure you're in love with Tamahome, Kyo-chan?"  
"I must not love him if I'm not drunk.. that's good.."  
"So you love him?"  
"No.. I hope not.. no.. no..no.. .. .. .. .."  
"You're very lonely, aren't you?" Nuriko asked his fellow seishi softly.  
"Kyo-chan?"  
".. .."  
Nuriko sighed as Vivien emitted a quiet snore. She was asleep. He sighed again as he began to carry her to her room. Poor little seishi. 


	8. A Love All My Own

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 8  
"Take care of yourself." Hotohori told Miaka and Chichiri.  
Chiriko/Amiboshi frowned worriedly. "Can't we go with her?"  
Samantha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Absolutely not."  
Miaka frowned. "Why not?"  
Chichiri shook his head. "The fewer people, the better. They have a barrier. Even if I keep my chi down, they can pick it up."  
Vivien shrugged. "Hey, with me, you'll have no problem. I'll have all of you out of there in no time. My speed could come in handy."  
Chichiri sighed. "But you can't come." He persisted.  
Vivien narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yes I can. And I will, too. I have business in Kotou, too."  
"Business?" Nuriko murmured.  
Samantha nodded in agreement with her sister. "Hai. She needs to check up on Lily for us. Vivi's the one with advanced powers. Kate and I still have to discover our second powers. It's best that she go in our stead."  
Vivien nodded. "Very true."  
Kathryn narrowed her eyes at anyone who dared to look as if they were about to protest. "I'll whisk anyone who disagrees out the window. See if I don't." She threatened.  
Everyone sweatdropped. Vivien grinned. Thank goodness for Kathryn's telekinetic ability. No one dared to offer disagreement after that threat.  
Tasuki sighed. "Then I'm going, too."  
Miaka blinked. "Tasuki?"  
Tasuki smirked. "I wanna meet this Tamahome guy anyway."  
Nuriko covered his eyes with a hand. "Oh, lord.." He had no doubt whatsoever that Tasuki knew of Vivien's tendre for his fellow seishi.  
Miaka shook her head. "No way.. weren't you listening?"  
Tasuki suddenly had a bun in his hand. "What should I do with this delicious niku manju? And I wanted to give it to you.."  
Miaka's opinion did an immediate about-turn. "That poor thing! Chichiri, we're taking him!"  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "O-Okay.."  
"Hehe. That was easy." Tasuki blinked down at his arm. "Hey, hey! Don't scarf down my arm!" He struggled to remove both Miaka and Vivien from his arm.  
Everyone started chuckling. For a moment, there, they had forgotten Vivien's appetite was just as impressive as their Miko's.  
  
"Wow! Your magic's awesome, Chichiri!" Miaka gushed. "But next time, could you pick a better landing?"  
"Ah! Ah! Don't move!" Tasuki shouted. "Oy!" They yelled as the branch beneath them suddenly break.  
"Meow?"  
"Ahhhh!" Vivien looked around and blinked at the sound. Who was that? She sat on Tasuki, frowning. "Nani?" "I-Itai!" Someone groaned. "Eh? I think there's someone under us, no da."  
"I think so too." Vivien said, nodding.  
"Will you guys get off me!" Someone exclaimed underneath Tasuki. Everyone shot up at that. That voice sounded strangely familiar..  
"Itai." Grimacing, Lilian sat up and tried to right her kimono.  
Vivien stared. "Lily!"  
Vivien's sister looked up and squealed with delight. "Vivi!" The two sisters jumped up and hugged. Vivien stared at Lilian. She looked amazing. She was wearing a beautiful kimono of white, blue, and green silk, and looked extraordinarily graceful and beautiful. Vivien was suddenly envious. Lilian always looked awesome.  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" Vivien wanted to know.  
Her sister frowned and dusted off her dress. "I'm a Seiryuu seishi, Vivi. I'll allowed to walk in the garden. I didn't imagine my back would be broken if I did."  
Vivien giggled, her eyes shining. "Teehee. Sorry about that."  
Lilian smiled. "It's fine. Ne, I've really missed you, Vivi!"  
Vivien grinned unabashedly. "I know."  
"Vivi!" Lilian giggled.  
Tasuki sighed impatiently. "Ne, would you mind telling us who she is?" He asked them, annoyed.  
Vivien's sister blinked. "Who's the carrot-top?" She asked Vivien curiously.  
Vivien's grin broadened.  
Tasuki glared. "Who are ya callin' a carrot-top?"  
Vivien chuckled, her eyes shining. Tasuki stared. She looked unbelievably happy. "Lily.. I'd like you to meet the Suzaku seishi, Tasuki." She grinned impishly. "Doesn't he look funny?"  
"Oy!" Tasuki protested.  
Vivien turned to Miaka and Chichiri. "And you already know Miaka, right?"  
Miaka smiled at Vivien's sister. "Hai! I remember you!"  
Lilian was staring at Chichiri. "Ah! Mask-man!"  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "My name's Chichiri, no da."  
Lilian nodded. "Ah, the fox-man! I remember you now!"  
Chichiri frowned. "Do I know you?"  
Vivien made a face. Lilian realized her mistake instantly. "Ahhh.. no! But Tamahome's told me so much about you!"  
At the mention of Tamahome's name, Miaka brightened. "Tamahome? Do you know where he is?"  
Vivien looked stricken. "Ah.. Miaka? Didn't you say he said he would meet you at that tree?"  
Miaka nodded. "That's right! Do you know where it is, Lily-chan? Tamahome said he would meet me at a tree with fragrant blossoms."  
Lilian looked trapped. Vivien decided to cover for her. "Ne, Miaka. Remember I said my sister is a Seiryuu seishi?"  
  
Miaka remembered Vivien mentioning that once, and nodded. "But you also said Lilian didn't want to be one, right?"  
Vivien nodded. "But as a seishi of Taittsukun, she has to obey Nakago. She would be in big trouble if she showed us the way to the tree."  
Miaka's face fell. "That's right.."  
"What? What would be the problem if she helped us?" Tasuki asked curiously.  
Vivien's face shadowed. She voiced a sneaking suspicion, "If any one of my sisters help her, the rest of us would be punished. Lilian's forced to serve Seiryuu and Nakago." She wanted to look away when the pain suddenly seemed overwhelming. Lily..  
Lilian's eyes were sad. "Vivi.." Her eyes confirmed the truth.  
Vivien turned away.  
Chichiri looked sad for the sisters, who obviously loved each other. ".. and you two would never see each other again. That's not right, no da." He said, remembering the lessons Taittsukun had taught the sisters.  
Lilian nodded her head sadly. "That's right. I wish I could help, but I can't." She suddenly smiled cheerfully. "But you two could use Tama to sniff out the tree, can't you?"  
"That's right, no da!" Everyone except Vivien exclaimed.  
Vivien suddenly looked around nervously. "I think you should go back to the palace, Lily. You don't want to make Nakago suspicious."  
Lilian looked worried. "That's right." She smiled apologetically at Vivien's friends. "I'll see you later, then, okay? It was nice seeing you again, Miaka. It was nice meeting you, Tasuki, Chichiri. Good luck!" Lilian turned and hurried out of the garden.  
"She's a good person, no da." Chichiri remarked to Vivien.  
She is, Vivien thought sadly. And she didn't deserve any of this. She didn't say anything, though.  
"You must love her very much, Kyoku." Miaka said, smiling softly at Vivien's sad face.  
I do. Vivien's heart ached.  
"She's a lot prettier than you, Kyoku, you know." Tasuki said, grinning, hoping to lighten her mood. She looked devastated.  
His ploy worked. Vivien scowled at him. "Shut up, no da!"  
  
Miaka was beginning to get worried. Tamahome, where are you? It's past time for you to come. ..Why?  
Tasuki sighed. "Making a girl wait. Only an upper class guy would risk that.. or one who's afraid of being caught."  
Miaka and Vivien heard that. "Tamahome's no coward!" Miaka insisted angrily. "He's coming!"  
Vivien nodded emphatically. "That's right! He'd do anything for Miaka! The last thing he is is a coward!"  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. Geez, the girl was delusional. Couldn't she accept the fact that nobody could be perfect? Even this Tamahome person? .. Her trust towards the faceless guy annoyed him greatly. He then frowned. Why would it annoy him? She was making a fool of herself.. both of them were. How was it his problem? Could he have a thing for his fellow seishi? He quickly pushed the notion aside. He wasn't that stupid.  
Suddenly, everyone heard the bushes rustle.  
"Tamahome?"  
"It's been a while, Miaka."  
Miaka's eyes widened with dawning horror. "Yui.."  
  
"Nakago!" Vivien stared at the Seiryuu seishi, and at the Seiryuu no Miko by his side. Despite the fact she knew they would have found them, she felt as if something was wrong. She felt dread creep into her heart. Something was wrong! Lily! "Lily! What have you done to Lily?!" She demanded.  
Yui's glare disappeared as she stared at Vivien. Eventually, recognition dawned in her eyes. "Vi.. Vivien?"  
Vivien stared at Yui. She recognized her. "Yui! Where's Lily!" She thought of Miaka. "And Tamahome? Where's Tamahome?"  
At the mention of the Suzaku seishi, Yui's eyes hardened. Nakago stared at Vivien. "You are Lilian's sister?"  
Vivien glared. What was it to him? "Yes, I'm her sister! What have you done to Lily?!" She demanded angrily.  
The hateful man smirked. Tasuki held back Vivien as she tried to strike him. "Shall I kill them, Yui-sama?"  
Yui shook her head. She saw the brief glow of hope in Miaka and crushed it by saying, "It won't be much fun, wouldn't it?"  
Nakago stared hard at the intruders. "Of course, Yui-sama. Throw them in the dungeon."  
Vivien trembled. Lily.. where was Lily? She unconsciously turned to Tasuki and held on to him as they were surrounded. "Lily.."  
  
Vivien sat on the cold floor, huddled close to the wall. Lily.. what had Nakago done to her? She closed her eyes, worried for her sister.  
Miaka stayed close to Vivien. She patted her back. "Ne, Kyoku.. everything's going to be fine. Lily-chan's fine." Her eyes reflected her own pain and fear. Please, Tamahome.. be okay, too.  
Vivien knew she wasn't. Somehow, she had known Lilian was in trouble.. in her heart. Miaka had allowed Vivien, Tasuki, and Chichiri to escape, but Vivien had remained with Miaka. She wanted answers. Was Lily okay? Oh, Lily.. what happened?  
  
"Why'd you scare me like that? I thought it was for real!" Miaka was pretty upset at Chichiri.  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "Sorry about that. By disguising myself like that, I was able to move freely." He turned back into Nakago and looked at Miaka. "Gomenasai." He said in a deep voice.  
Miaka's eyes widened. "I'm scared! Knock it off!"  
"Vi.. is anything wrong?" Tasuki looked to Vivien, who had been oddly silent all the while. "Lily.. Chichiri.. did you see Lily?"  
Chichiri frowned. "No.. doushite? Did you feel something, Kyoku?"  
Vivien slowly nodded her head. "I got separated from Miaka when she got distracted by the food Yui used to trap her. I went looking for her.. but I couldn't find her.."  
Instead of looking sheepish, Miaka's eyes became pained.  
Tasuki noticed the way she was holding her arm. "What's with your arm, Miaka?" He tried to touch it, but she cried out in pain. His eyes widened. "You.. it's broken!"  
"Who did that to you?" Chichiri demanded.  
Vivien had paled. She had forgotten about that, too. Miaka..  
Miaka didn't know what to say. I can't tell them.. "When I escaped from the cell, I fell.." She didn't look at everyone's skeptical looks. "Anyway, Tamahome.."  
"We'd better get her back soon, so Mitsukake can look at it." He turned into Nakago again. "I'll look for Tamahome myself."  
  
Vivien sighed. "I should have seen this coming.. I knew this was about to happen, but I forgot.. again."  
Tasuki swore softly. "I can't believe she did this to us! That's why I hate women! They're so cunning!"  
Vivien grinned. "Thank you."  
Tasuki arched a brow, slightly amused. "You're welcome." He looked up. Vivien and Tasuki had been tied to the same pillar by Miaka, but they were on opposite sides of the pillar, so they couldn't see each other. "You really like this Tamahome guy, don't you?"  
Vivien thought of Tamahome's kind face and chivalric nature. Her heart skipped a beat. "I must. When I'm not thinking of Lily, I'm thinking of him. I must love him."  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."  
Vivien arched a brow. "Excuse me?"  
"How long have you known this guy, exactly?" Tasuki asked.  
Vivien sighed. "Well, that's kind of a hard question to answer. Let's just say I've known him as long as Miaka has. Well, technically speaking, Miaka met him before I did.. or is it the other way around?" She frowned. Since the Shicho was being rewritten, was the future that she knew of Miaka and Tamahome still existing somewhere? "I came to this world at the same time she did.. or did she come before me? Argh! It's confusing!"  
Tasuki grinned. "Sounds like it. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, anyway. So who does this Tamahome guy like? You or Miaka? I can't decide who's the couple here."  
Vivien's eyes grew shadowed and her cheeks pinkened with shame. "He loves Miaka.. he always has."  
Tasuki let out a low whistle. "And you still love him..? Geez.."  
"Can I help who I love?!" Vivien retorted angrily.  
Tasuki suddenly turned serious. "You're one crazy female, Vi."  
Vivien's eyes softened. "Aren't I?" She let her shoulders slump. "Well, can I help it? He's one heck of a dream guy. And he's Miaka's. He loves Miaka.. and Miaka loves him. I could live with that.. just loving him from a distance.. but do you remember the look in their eyes? Shoka and Mitsukake's?" She closed her eyes. "When I felt the love she felt for Mitsukake in my heart, it was.. incredible. If that is what Miaka feels for Tamahome.. If that's how much she loves him.. then I have to admit what I feel for Tamahome's pretty mild."  
"Then you don't really love him." It wasn't a question.  
Vivien shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I don't know. But I know their future.. and I know that he would never leave her side again.. because he loves her that much. I just want.. someone to love me like that, too. Someone who'll never.. leave me."  
"Who was he?" Tasuki asked her softly. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew the deep sorrow that was in her eyes.  
"My father."  
"Your.. father?" Somehow, Tasuki hadn't expected that.  
Vivien smiled sadly. "I loved my father so much. He was everything to me. I never had a mother, but he was the greatest father any girl could have. Then.. one day, he just.. disappeared. Without a trace. I remember.. he had been ill.. He assured me it was only a little cold.. but something about him had been.. fading. I loved my father and he left me. Lily comforted me and became a true, loving sister. Now this.. In a way, we're separated, too." She smiled wryly. "When I met Miaka.."  
"Tasuki! Kyoku! The jig's up!" Chichiri raced out to them. When he got to them, he looked around. "Hey, where's Miaka?"  
Tasuki sighed, his annoyance at the Suzaku no Miko's deceit having been mellowed by his conversation with Vivien. "She did this to us." He explained mildly to his fellow Suzaku seishi.  
Chichiri raised a brow. "Miaka did? That was pretty careless of you guys. Tasuki, I could understand, but how did she fool you, Kyoku? You're supposed to be sharper than Tasuki, na no da."  
"Oy!"  
Vivien dimpled, her mood considerably lightened. "I know. Gomenasai."  
"She's probably under that tree again. We've got to get her outta here. It's too dangerous for her to be alone."  
  
"Miaka." Vivien had finally found her. She had been incredibly annoyed when Miaka had treacherously tied Tasuki and herself to the post earlier, mostly because she should have seen that coming, but all her annoyance had disappeared when she saw Miaka and Tamahome together. Chichiri and Tasuki were a little way behind, but she knew they would be here soon. A night breeze brushed past the confronting couple, and Vivien wanted to close her eyes, knowing what would happen next, but she couldn't help but watch. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.  
  
Miaka stared at Tamahome. Fear and love knotted in her chest, making it difficult to breath. "Tamahome." She rushed into his arms. "Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome soothed her, holding her close. "It hurt. having to treat you that way. At that time. I had to pretend to be on their side."  
  
Miaka felt the first flicker of hope but something prevented it from bursting in her heart. "Hontou? Is that true, Tamahome?" She held Tamahome close to her, wanting to believe him. "You didn't forget me, did you?" Tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"I remembered. that's why I cam here."  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka held Tamahome close, and started to cry happily into his shoulder.  
  
Tamahome smiled over her head. He let a few seconds pass. "By the way, Miaka. Chichiri and Tasuki are with you, aren't they? Where are they?"  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. Lily.. where are you?  
  
Tasuki grabbed Miaka out of harm's way and glared at Vivien. "Kyoku! Why were you just standing there?!"  
  
Tamahome cursed. "Shit."  
  
"Tasuki! Daijobu?!" Chichiri asked, appearing beside the bandit.  
  
Tasuki stared at Vivien a long moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine.. but Miaka's not."  
  
"Miaka! Hang in there!"  
  
"She's fainted." Tasuki softly swore. Blood trickled on his forehead. Vivien stared, pale-faced. "She pushed herself too hard, with that broken arm."  
Tamahome sneered. "Suzaku seishi, huh? Now I won't have to hunt you down. I'll take care of all three of you."  
"Tamahome, what're you doing?!" Chichiri demanded.  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "The guy who hurt her.. It was you, wasn't it, Tamahome?! Am I right?"  
Chichiri couldn't believe it. "Tasuki, calm down."  
Tasuki's temper was flaring dangerously out of control. "Not only her arm.. What you've done.." He thought of the pain Vivien had felt and knew Miaka's pain was no different. His temper unfurled. "She wanted to see you so badly, but you've broken her heart!" He took out his tessen. "Whatever your reasons.. I'll never forgive you!"  
"Tasuki!" Vivien cried out.  
  
Lilian gripped the railing tightly. Vivien.. Vivien stood beside Chichiri, motionless, stricken. She knew exactly how she felt.. helpless.. Like her, Vivien was not allowed to interfere with what she knew was meant to happen. Tasuki and Tamahome exchanged angry words below and she closed her eyes as the battle began. Nakago smirked. "They've finally getting around to fighting. What idiots. The pill we forced on Tamahome was no ordinary drug. It was made from the deadly kodoku." Yui paled. "Kodoku?" "Curse magic." Lilian knew Nakago and Yui were staring at her. "Using kodoku, Nakago can control the memories of the Suzaku seishi. to make him despise Miaka. His personality is changed. The Suzaku seishi, Mitsukake, cannot cure it." Her eyes flashed. "The mark 'ogre' will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." She remembered almost exactly what Yui had told her of Nakago telling her of the drug. She was deathly pale. Oh, Vivi.. I'm so sorry.. She closed her eyes to hold in her pain.  
  
Tasuki cursed. "Chikusho." Tamahome smirked. "Now what?" Tasuki glared at the former Suzaku seishi. "I don't need a weapon to beat you!"  
  
Viven paled. "Tasuki! No!" Tasuki turned to stare at Vivien, at her stricken expression, and for a moment, his eyes softened. He smiled at his fellow seishi. "Daijobu. don't worry, Kyoku. I really don't need a weapon to beat his ass." Tears stung Vivien's eyes. "Tasuki.. no.." Tamahome's smirk deepened. "She knows I'm going to kill you, Suzaku seishi. You may choose not to use your weapon. But I will." Vivien struggled to free herself from Chichiri holding herself back. "No! Tasuki!" Tasuki turned to look at her but Tamahome slammed his nunchaku across his face. "Tasuki!!" Chichiri held her back. "Kyoku! You know you can't interfere! Think of your sisters!" He said severely. Miaka started to cry. "But Chichiri. Tasuki's going to die. Tamahome's going to kill him. Chichiri. can't you stop them?" Chichiri sadly shook his head no.  
  
Nakago smirked and looked to Tamahome. "Was my help unnecessary, Tamahome?" Tamahome smirked. Chichiri and Miaka looked up sharply as Lilian suddenly emerged from a bush in front of their hiding place. "Lily-chan?!" Miaka stared at Vivien's sister, wide-eyed. Lilian was on crutches! Lilian cursed. Her blue eyes were on fire with temper. Chichiri stared. He guessed this was the infamous Lilian temper Vivien had told them about. Her eyes were like blue flame. Lilian glared at him. "Hayaku! Did you call them yet?!" Chichiri nodded. "Hai!" Lilian then did something even more unexpected. She threw down her crutches and fell to the ground. "Lily-sama!" "Vivi.." Vivien came over to them, holding Tasuki close to her. Lilian stared at the tears shining on Vivien's cheeks. A red light began to gather around the Suzaku seishi and their miko. Vivien stared at Lilian, her eyes shining. Lilian smiled. "Vivi.. go." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you later.. ne?" Vivien smiled shakingly. "Yeah.. I'll see you later.." Her eyes widened. "Lily!" She suddenly cried out in warning. Her sister turned just in time and held up her hand. A shield of water was immediately erected before her. Nakago's chi blasted against her shield and Lilian shook. Vivien could already feel Chichiri's magic begin to transport their bodies. "Lily.. take care.." She held Tasuki close to her as her tears flowed. She looked down at Tasuki. She was leaving Lilian.. again.. but she wouldn't.. couldn't.. let Tasuki go. Something in her heart wrenched painfully at the sight of all the blood. She hugged Tasuki close to her and prayed. She heard Miaka's voice and her heart ached with even more pain. "Tamahome.. Sayonara.. Sayonara.."  
Tamahome.. Strangely enough, she only saw Tasuki in her heart's eye. Her eyes widened in wonder. Tasuki..  
  
Vivien stared down at Tasuki lying injured on her bed, her heart in her eyes. Unconscious, he could still stir the disturbing brewing of emotions in her heart. Vivien stared down at him wonderingly. What was that he had made her feel? When he had fought Tamahome, her heart had been crying out in pain whenever Tamahome had landed every devastating blow. And she had been crying.. not only because of Miaka's grief.. but also for.. Tasuki. What was she feeling? She could scarcely believe it. Could it be she wasn't in love with Tamahome, after all? Could she be falling in love with Tasuki, instead? She touched his cheek softly, wanting him to be awake to answer her.  
Vivien's eyes saddened. All this while, she had been deluding herself. She had fancied herself in love with Tamahome, because she had known better than anyone else the great love he could harbor for a woman. She had remembered Miaka telling her the story of the love between her and Tamahome and had felt.. envy.. and wonder as she had listened. She had found it hard to believe any guy could care for a girl that much.. to share a love even separate worlds could not diminish. A love that could transcend boundaries.. and miraculously burn even brighter day by day.  
Her father had.. left her. The last thing she had said to him was 'I love you'. The next day he had disappeared. Ever since then, Vivien had found it extremely hard to express her sentiments that way again. Love.. was a fickle creature, and possessed a mischievous heart. She had loved her father.. and he had left her. She had loved her sister, Lilian, and fate had taken her away from her. When she had met Tamahome, she had fallen in love with him a little because of his kindness and gentle heart, but she had never expressed her sentiments for fear of losing him altogether. But he loved Miaka.. and Miaka loved him. And Vivien knew, that eventually, that love would allow them to be together once more.. never to be truly separated again. Could she ever be so lucky? She would never know by just waiting.. but did she truly love Tasuki?'  
She didn't know. She would not be as careless again as to profess her love for someone unless she knew it to be true. She envied the great love between Tamahome and Miaka.. Mitsukake and Shoka.. and she wanted to feel a love all her own for her own special someone. Could it be Tasuki?  
The red-haired bandit provoked her temper, her sympathy.. and her heart. There was no denying the truth. He moved her. But she wasn't in love with him.. not yet. But something told her someday she would indeed trust him with something that had been wounded countless times and afraid of trusting again.. her heart. She didn't know if she loved Tasuki but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to learn if she could.  
Vivien leaned down and brushed the a soft kiss on the bandit's lips. Tasuki.. But if she did grow to love him.. would fate take him away from her.. or would he leave her on his own? Vivien did not know the answer but she knew when the day came when she would fall in love with Tasuki, her heart would burst into flames if he denied her.. As she straightened, she prayed fate would deal with her kindly this time, and grant her the happiness she truly yearned for.  
Vivien silently stood up and looked at Tasuki one last time before exiting the room. As she walked down the hall, she could only hope she was not making a mistake in allowing her heart to be open to love.. his love.  
  
"That hurts! Damn that hurts!" Tasuki swore again as Mitsukake tightened his bandages. "Be gentler, man! You're gonna kill me!"  
"Three ribs, a left arm and leg broken.. bruises and sprains everywhere, and your nails are cut. Anyone that tough isn't going to die." Mitsukake said sternly, tightening the bandage even more before tying it down. Tasuki winced. "When my power renews itself, I'll heal you."  
Tasuki made a face. "You make me sound like I'm not human." He said discouragingly. He sighed. "How's Miaka? You healed her, didn't you?"  
Mitsukake looked away sadly. "I can heal the wounds on her body, but not on her heart."  
  
Tasuki looked up as Vivien entered the room with a tray in her hands. She smiled cheerfully at him. "Good morning, Tasuki. You're looking well."  
Tasuki scowled. He was bandaged everywhere. The hell he looked well! Then he smiled. "Thanks, you do too."  
He grinned when Vivien glared at him. She wasn't looking all too swell herself. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes were red from weeping. "Been crying for me, sweetheart?"  
Vivien responded by setting the heavy tray on his stomach, where he hurt the most. Tasuki winced. "Geez, careful with that, Vi!"  
Vivien blinked innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure ya are." He arched a brow. "Bringing me breakfast? How considerate of you."  
Vivien shrugged. "No one else wanted to bring breakfast to a temperamental, fanged beast like yourself. I took pity on you and volunteered. Besides, it gave me access to the kitchen. I could hardly resist the temptation of food. Be careful, you know. I might have poisoned that." She said as he took a bite.  
Tasuki scowled at her. "I am not going to give you my food, Vi. Nuriko already warned me about your monstrous appetite."  
"Monstrous? I'd call it healthy."  
"For a glutton, I'm surprised you don't look half-bad. Or does it all go to your thighs? I can't see how big they are under that dress."  
Vivien simply stared at him. "I am not going to show you my thighs, Tasuki, so you can stop trying. I know you still have the hots for me, you poor dear."  
Tasuki nearly choked on his food. "Say what?!"  
Vivien sighed dramatically. "I know you think I'm gorgeous, dear boy, and you're crushing after me badly. But I'm simply not that kind of girl, you know."  
"You could've fooled me." Tasuki leered.  
"Oh? Oh dear, I suppose you're right."  
"Nani?!" His mouth fell open on what he thought she was implying.  
Vivien grinned and promptly stuffed a bowl full of rice in his mouth. Tasuki choked. She grinned impishly. "You can think anything you want, fang-boy, but once you've grown up a bit, I hope you'll stop being so delusional." She stood up and curtsied sweetly. "Have a nice breakfast, Tasuki-san."  
Tasuki spat out the bowl. "I'll get you back for that, Vi!"  
"Yeah, whatever." But she was grinning as she left the room.  
Tasuki was smiling when his door closed. Vivien never ceased to amaze him. Or was that how she treated all the guys she kissed when she thought them asleep? The amusement left his eyes as he remembered her chaste kiss. She had moved him like no courtesan had ever moved him before. What was he feeling? Whatever it was, it was scaring him to death. 


	9. Kyoku

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 9  
"Sammy? What's happened?" Vivien asked her youngest sister worriedly. Samantha was looking across the lake with a sad look on her face. "Sammy?"  
Samantha finally heard her sister. She smiled sadly. "Hey, Vivi.."  
"It's Vi."  
Samantha closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Whatever."  
"What are you looking at?" Vivien asked, even as she was looking. Then she saw Kathryn standing on the bridge, staring at the water. She stared at her sister, saw her staring at the water, her blue hair rippling in the evening breeze. "What's wrong with Kate?" She asked her youngest sister quietly.  
"It's Hotohori.." Samantha explained softly.  
"Hotohori?"  
Samantha nodded sadly. "He's with Miaka.."  
"Oh.." Vivien remembered. At this moment, Hotohori was with Miaka in her chamber. He had just rescued her a while ago from drowning in the lake and she also knew precisely what was happening in that chamber. Kathryn must know, too. "Kate.. She really loves him, doesn't she?"  
Samantha nodded again. "You have no idea. She loves him more than anything. She doesn't show it, of course, but she's definitely in love with him.. It seems I've caught it as well.." She said softly.  
"Caught it--?" Vivien was confused.  
Samantha flushed. Vivien stared. Samantha never flushed. "Hai.. Vivi.."  
"Vi."  
".. I think I'm in love as well."  
"With Hotohori, too?" Vivien was aghast.  
Samantha looked surprised. "Hotohori?" She smiled softly as she shook her head. "No, I think I'm in love with Amiboshi.."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Amiboshi? How did that happen?"  
Samantha sighed. "You might think it corny, but one just might call it 'love at first sight'." She chuckled softly. "It all started when I accidentally called him Amiboshi instead of Chiriko."  
Vivien grinned sadly. "Hontou? Let me guess, he demanded to know how you knew?"  
Samantha nodded. "Hai. He's just so kind.. and gentle.. and intelligent, too."  
Vivien's eyes twinkled. "You've just described yourself, Sammy." She informed her sister.  
Samantha chuckled. "Really? I wouldn't know. And you're attracted to Tasuki. I should have known. Both of you have tempers as fiery as volcanoes, and rather colorful personalities. Maybe it runs in the family.."  
Vivien's own face was flushed now. "How did you know?" She demanded, embarrassed.  
Samantha arched a brow. "It was pretty obvious you were attracted to him when you offered to take up his tray. You stayed in his chamber for a rather long while, too. What's not suspicious about that?"  
Vivien reddened even more. "It was only for a couple of minutes!" She protested.  
"Of course. Twenty minutes isn't that long a time."  
"Sammy!"  
Samantha chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Chiriko! Wait up! Is it really Tamahome?"  
"You're sure?" Tasuki demanded of the seventh seishi.  
Chiriko/Amiboshi nodded. "It's true. I overheard the guards talking!"  
Vivien and Samantha heard them as Vivien's fellow seishis rushed past them. They immediately broke into a run. From across the lake, Kathryn lifted her head. Hotohori!  
"Where is the Suzaku no Miko?" Tamahome demanded darkly of the Suzaku seishi.  
"T-Tamahome." Nuriko couldn't believe his eyes.  
Tasuki swore. "Damn, you're persistent."  
"Tamahome!" Vivien cried out. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, although she already knew the answer.  
Tamahome's eyes narrowed. "This has nothing to do with you. Where is the Suzaku no Miko."  
"Tamahome!" Hotohori came down the palace steps.  
"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko cried.  
Hotohori's normally gentle eyes were blazing. "I won't you allow you to touch Miaka! If you really want a fight, I'll give you one, Tamahome!"  
Vivien stared. She had never seen the gentle emperor like this before..  
The emperor tossed Tamahome a sword. "Pick up the sword!" Hotohori demanded angrily. "I won't find an unarmed man!"  
  
Kathryn watched, pale-faced, as Tamahome and Hotohori fought. She couldn't do anything.. she was helpless.  
"Tamahome, have you forgotten you love Miaka?!"  
Tamahome's eyes narrowed angrily. The emperor was harder to kill than he'd thought. "I have no such feelings!"  
Chiriko/Amiboshi swore softly, surprising Samantha. "They're playing for keeps. Shouldn't we stop them?"  
Nuriko slowly shook his head. "Don't waste your time. You don't understand. Hotohori's completely focused his chi. He's always been a gentle man. But now, until one falls, no one will be able to stop him." He looked at Kathryn. Although she was his rival for Hotohori's affections, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had never seen anyone looked so stricken.. except of course, when Miaka had lost Tamahome to Nakago and Yui. Could she love the emperor.. as much as Miaka had loved Tamahome?  
  
Tasuki was impressed, to say the least. "The Emperor's damn good! Tamahome's gonna lose!"  
Vivien was ashen. "Kate.." She had never seen Kathryn so stricken. She felt for her sister.. she had felt the same way when Tamahome had fought Tasuki. Helpless.  
Chichiri shook his head. This was not good. "The Emperor's chi is stronger than Tamahome's right now. The desire to protect Miaka has made him overpowering."  
Kathryn wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Did Hotohori love Miaka.. that much? Her heart ached painfully.  
"You say you will take Miaka's life, Tamahome! Before that, you will die by my hand!" Despite his fury, he swung his sword expertly, with a master's controlled hand.  
Tamahome glared angrily at the emperor. "Die!"  
"Don't!" Miaka came running into the courtyard. "TAMAHOME!!"  
  
The Suzaku no Miko's scream echoed throughout Konan's court. Hotohori defeated Tamahome. He who had sworn his love to the Suzaku no Miko, fell.  
"Tamahome.' Miaka held on to Tamahome, her heart beating painfully. "Tamahome!" She couldn't keep back her tears. "Tamahome.. no.. don't.. Open your eyes! You can't die!"  
Tamahome's eyes flickered open. "Tamahome.. Don't die! Tamahome!"  
"Suzaku no Miko.."  
"Tamahome?" Miaka shook her head. "Don't.. if you move, your wound.."  
"Kill.. kill.. I'll kill you." With horror, everyone realized Tamahome was reaching for his sword.  
"Miaka!" Vivien cried out when Miaka placed the sword's hilt in Tamahome's hand. Miaka smiled tearfully. "Kill me, if it'll make you like you used to be. Then, please kill me."  
"Miaka.." Kathryn stepped forward, her knees weak. "Miaka.." With a jolt, Kathryn eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she stumbled. Hotohori caught her.  
"Kathryn?"  
Kathryn closed her eyes and let herself.. feel. She gasped as a wave of emotion suddenly flooded her heart and mind. She could feel Miaka's grief.. and love for.. Tamahome. Tamahome.. She pressed a hand to her head. "What's going on?" She whispered brokenly. She could feel.. what Miaka was feeling.  
"I don't mind if you kill me." Miaka said softly. "So, don't die.. Aishiteru, Tamahome. I'll always.. love you."  
Tamahome gripped the hilt of the sword.  
"Aishiteru.." Miaka touched her lips to Tamahome's and gently kissed him, pouring all the love she felt for him into that kiss. Aishiteru.  
Vivien's eyes grew teary. Tamahome.. Miaka really loved him. She really did not have any right to love him as well. He was Miaka's. Only Miaka's. And Miaka belonged to Tamahome. They belonged to each other.  
"Miaka, look out!" Nuriko cried out as Tamahome held the sword above her.  
Hotohori held him back. "Matte! Just watch!"  
"Miaka."  
Miaka stared at the red symbol glowing on his forehead. The symbol!  
  
Tamahome stared in consternation at Miaka's tears. "W..What's this? You're crying?" He smiled gently. "Gomenasai.. When the moon was high.. we promised.. but I was late."  
Miaka smiled tearfully. "Daijobu.. it's risen just now." I can finally see you. "Tamahome.."  
"Miaka."  
Hotohori smiled softly. "Mitsukake."  
"Yes, Sire." Mitsukake stepped forward.  
"Mitsukake?"  
"It's all right. I can heal him."  
"Hotohori-sama." Tamahome stared at the emperor, and at the blood- stained sword in his hand.  
Hotohori smiled gently as his fellow seishi. "Tamahome, welcome back."  
Vivien smiled gratefully. Thank goodness it was over. Then she and Samantha stared as Kathryn righted herself and turned to glare at Hotohori. Vivien looked at the emperor as well. He was very strong.. there could never be a better emperor for this country.  
He had fought Tamahome, who, as time would tell, was destined to become the most powerful of all the Suzaku seishi. He had fought Tamahome with skill, and had just aided his return to his senses. He staggered as Kathryn punched him in the eye.  
"Kate!" Samantha and Vivien were shocked. "What was that for?!"  
"If you ever, ever do that again, I'll blast you to kingdom come!" Kathryn raged. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you pompous ass!"  
  
Everyone gaped.  
Vivien grinned. "I should have done that to you." She remarked to Tasuki, who was also grinning at the spectacle.  
"You couldn't have. You like me too much."  
Vivien chuckled. "You're full of it."  
  
"Where's Miaka?" Chichiri asked, coming into the room.  
"Dumb question." Nuriko remarked. "She's with Tamahome, of course." He looked around. "By away, where are the Smith sisters?"  
Chiriko/Amiboshi shrugged. "Samantha's by the lake. I don't know where the other two are."  
"Samantha? Oh, Tei." Nuriko's eyes twinkled. "How'd you know where she is?"  
Chiriko/Amiboshi blushed. Tasuki chuckled. 'Well, Vi's in her room. I guess that just leaves Shoshi."  
The twinkle in Nuriko's eyes grew more pronounced. This was even better. "Oh? You saw her in her room?"  
Tasuki blushed even more furiously than Chiriko/Amiboshi. "It's not like that!" He snapped. "Anyway, did anyone figure out how such a powerful drug as Kodoku was overcome?"  
Chichiri shrugged. "Probably, when Tamahome's life force became weak, the Kodoku weakened also."  
Tasuki nodded in understanding. "So that's how Miaka's feelings were able to get through.."  
Mitsukake nodded. "And also.."  
".. Tamahome's feelings for Miaka." Hotohori finished quietly.  
The room erupted in chaos. "Hotohori-sama overheard us!" Chichiri said with dismay.  
"You morons!"  
Chiriko/Amiboshi smiled softly at the sad look in the emperor's eyes. "Hotohori-sama? Shall I play something for you?"  
"Yes.. I'll make a request.."  
Kathryn watched them from the shadows. Hotohori..  
  
It was damned difficult, keeping his temper in check. Tasuki was fuming. He was sitting right next to Tamahome, the man responsible for his present condition, the man Vivien had been in love with. He hated the man's guts.  
Tamahome noticed Tasuki glaring at him and noted he hadn't taken a bite of breakfast. "What's with you? No appetite?"  
Tasuki wanted to spit in the guy's face. "Lost it when you showed up."  
Tamahome was exasperated. "What's with the attitude? You could at least introduce yourself the first time you meet someone."  
"First time?!" Tasuki exploded. "First time, is it?! Whose fault ya think these damn injuries are?! I'll remember this, ya friggin' brat!"  
Tamahome was very annoyed now. What was with the red-haired fool? "So, give me your best shot!"  
Miaka smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad those two are already getting along."  
"Looks like they're fighting to me." Nuriko said dryly. Then, he smiled slyly at Miaka. Miaka sweatdropped. "Hey, Miaka, could you do me a little favor? When you call Suzaku, could you ask him to change me into a woman?"  
Miaka was stupefied. "What would you do as a woman?!"  
"Comfort Hotohori-sama, of course." Nuriko said frankly. "Believe me, I've got some serious competition. Shoshi pretends she's not making advances towards him, but I know better. She's as hot for him as I am."  
Miaka's eyes shadowed.  
"Okay, if anyone needs a favor, ask Miaka now."  
"Now wait just minute!"  
  
"Ready yourselves." Hotohori told the seishi. "When Miaka begins to read, relax, control your chi, and open yourselves up."  
Tasuki frowned. "That'll leave us defenseless."  
Nuriko nodded in agreement. "If we're attacked, we'll be killed."  
  
Vivien never saw it coming. She knew everything that was about to happen - except that. She knew Amiboshi was a Seiryuu seishi. She knew of his attempt to slay them. She didn't know of how strong a love Samantha already felt for Amiboshi. She hadn't known the magnitude of what had passed between them in so short a time. She hadn't known Amiboshi's power had grown stronger than she had expected. In truth, she hadn't known anything.  
"Chiriko." Miaka held her hands at her temples. "It.. It hurts.. my head.."  
"My head's going to explode!" Tamahome groaned at the excruciating pain.  
Amiboshi smiled. "You people have failed. Now you won't be able to call Suzaku."  
"Chiriko.. you..!"  
"I was always playing my flute. Do you know why, Miaka-san?" He sneered. "Now it'll cause you physical agony. You won't believe how much I learned in the your company. My power grew stronger.. with Samantha's help."  
Vivien forced herself to open her eyes and for a while, ignored the pain. "Samantha..?" She gritted her teeth at the pain the action caused her.  
"Samantha and I are both musicians. We often played together. You have no idea how much that boosted my power. With her help, I have learned a new, powerful technique. Observe!" Suddenly, the pitch of the flute rose higher, and everyone's pain escalated.  
"Agh!"  
"Tasuki!"  
Tasuki grimaced at the sudden increase in pain. If felt like his skull was swelling and about to explode. Amidst the pain, he noticed the slightly altered melody. The power.. was unbelievable.  
"I always played for you, waiting for this time. Little by little, I put my chi into you."  
Miaka's eyes widened. "That means.. that means the bats.. the one controlling them.."  
Amiboshi sneered. "That's right.. it was me. The one who was killed was sent with me from Kotou. I feel sorry for him. That was to make you trust me. I kept any of you from suspecting by playing the flute everyday. The tattoo of Chiriko fooled you. All of you. But now it's over."  
"Bastard!" Tamahome roared despite the pain. "You've got to be Seiryuu's.."  
Tasuki somehow found the strength to grab his tessen. "Rekka Shinen!"  
Amiboshi moved to the side and only burned the Seiryuu seishi's sleeve.  
Amiboshi sneered as everyone stared at the revealed symbol glowing with a soft, blue light. Tasuki stared. He wasn't even at full power! "I am the Seiryuu seishi, Amiboshi. This tune's your farewell."  
Miaka cried out at the pain. It was more than she could handle.. she collapsed on the floor.  
"Miaka!"  
Suddenly, the doors flew open. "Amiboshi!"  
Suddenly, inexplicably, a softer tune was heard in everyone's ears, disrupting Amiboshi's deadly melody. Amiboshi mentally swore. What was making that sound? It was disrupting the pattern of his notes!  
"Amiboshi!"  
Amiboshi turned. "Sammy!"  
Vivien turned to stare at her youngest sister, standing in the doorway with a young boy standing by her side. But Samantha only had eyes for the Seiryuu Seishi. "Amiboshi!"  
"Sammy.." Something in Amiboshi's eyes changed. They softened with regret. "Gomenasai.. Sammy.." He bolted past her.  
"Hold it!"  
Tasuki grabbed his tessen. "I'm with ya!" Together with Tamahome, he ran out the door, following Amiboshi.  
"Tasuki.. Tamahome!" Vivien cried out.  
"No, wait!" Samantha started to run.  
"Sammy!" Vivien ran after Samantha, darting past a startled Kathryn.  
"Vivi? Sammy? What's going on?!"  
  
"A boat! Haiyaku! I need a boat!" Amiboshi demanded of the man beside the river.  
The man shook his head. "It's impossible today. With the recent downpour, the river's too high. Since yesterday, people have been swept away by the current and drowned.  
"Amiboshi!" Vivien got there seconds before Samantha, Tamahome, and Tasuki. "Amiboshi! Stop!"  
"Amiboshi! How many Seiryuu seishi are gathered, besides you and Nakago?" Tamahome demanded, arriving just after Vivien.  
"What's the use talkin' ta this scumbag?!" Tasuki whipped out his tessen. "Time ta pay the piper! Rekka - Shinen!"  
"NO! Amiboshi!!" Samantha grabbed Amiboshi's flute just in time. Amiboshi hung over the wall, the river raging beneath him.  
"Sammy!"  
"Amiboshi.. hold on.." Samantha held on tight to the flute. "Don't.. leave me."  
"Sammy.." Amiboshi's eyes softened.  
Samantha's eyes shone. "I know you had to do it, Amiboshi. I know you had no choice.. but that doesn't mean you can ignore everything else that's happened! Amiboshi.. I don't.. regret last night. I'm glad.. it was you." A tear spilled down Samantha's cheek.  
Vivien eyes widened. Last night?! Shoving her alarming thoughts aside, she knelt down to help her sister. Blast the rules! If Samantha felt this way for the Seiryuu seishi, then she would follow the rules of family and help her sister!  
"What are you trying to say, Sammy?"  
Samantha closed her eyes. More tears spilled. "I love you, Amiboshi.. so please.. don't leave me.."  
Amiboshi's eyes softened. "Sammy.." He was beginning to slip.  
"Amiboshi!" Vivien went beside her sister and extended her own hand to help the Seiryuu seishi. "Grab my hand!"  
Amiboshi's eyes hardened. Samantha held on tight to the flute as he swung over to grab hold of Vivien's hand. The next instant, a wave reared up and crashed over them. Amiboshi was losing his grip. "Amiboshi!" Samantha reached down with her other hand and grabbed hold of his wrist. Suddenly, Amiboshi's hand slipped free of Vivien's.  
"SAMMY!!" Vivien cried as Samantha went over the edge and fell to the river with Amiboshi. Her eyes wide with horror, she watched helplessly as the current started to drag her sister and her lover away. "SAMMY!!!"  
  
"Sammy.." Vivien watched her youngest sister as she slept, still unable to believe what had passed. When Samantha had fallen into the river, she had never been so glad to see her sister, Kathryn, appear by her side the instant she had seen Samantha started to be washed away by the current. Kathryn had taken one look at Samantha and had jumped off the wall into the river. Just when she was about to hit the water, she had found her rhythm and had flown with the speed of a falcon to their youngest sister, and with the help of her telekinetic powers, had lifted Samantha out of the raging river and into the safety of Vivien's open arms. Vivien had never been so grateful for the gifts the gods had given them. Without Kathryn's gifts of flight and telekinesis, Samantha would have been lost for sure. Mitsukake, bless him, had immediately arrived upon the scene and had immediately went to work ridding Samantha's lungs of water. She was sleeping peacefully now, thanks to Mitsukake, but Vivien knew she would never forget the horror she had felt when Samantha had almost been dragged away by the river's current.  
Her thoughts turned to what the episode had revealed moments later. Samantha had obviously had.. intercourse with the Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi. That disturbed Vivien. Very much so. Not only because Samantha was the youngest sister and had never seemed the type of girl to lose it with the first guy she fell in love with.. maybe that was putting it a little too harshly.. but also because Samantha had fallen in love. With a Seiryuu seishi. To Vivien's surprise, she wasn't at all repulsed by that bit of information, but rather envious. Samantha had fallen in love with someone with little effort.. and that someone had obviously loved her back. Vivien was as jealous as hell. Why had she fallen in love with someone already taken. Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. It was her fault Tamahome happened to be kind and gentle, and had the ability to love a girl with his all. But maybe there were more guys like him.. Amiboshi could be like that, as well. She would never forget the love passing through their eyes as he had hung over the wall. Man.. was everyone lucky except her? Miaka loved Tamahome. Tamahome loved Miaka. Samantha loved Amiboshi. Amiboshi loved Samantha. Shoka had loved Mitsukake. Mitsukake had loved Shoka. Vivien felt a growl coming on. It was so not fair!  
But then her temper subsides when she realized that suffering was kin to love, and she knew it to be too true. Miaka had almost lost Tamahome. Samantha had lost Amiboshi. Mitsukake had lost Shoka. If she ever found someone to love, the odds were, she would lose him as well. But love didn't always mean the kind one found with the man she loved.. it also meant sibling love. She loved her sisters more than anything.. they were all she had, and she found comfort in knowing they loved her as well. But she was losing them as well. Lilian was in Kotou, with that bastard, Nakago, and Kathryn was pining after Hotohori. Now Samantha had lost Amiboshi. They were different.. her sisters.. Kathryn was no longer the most cheerful of them all, she was now sad and quiet. She no longer seemed to provoke tempers as it had been her hobby. Samantha had always been quiet and gentle.. but she had never imagined how love could make her a woman so quickly. And Vivien.. was still Vivien. Albeit a grumpier, enlightened Vivien. She was still.. Vivien. Or had she changed? Well, her appetite would never change, of course, but perhaps her heart had matured.. or so she hoped.  
Maybe Tasuki wasn't the one.. She looked down at her sister. If this is what love is, then she no longer wanted to be a part of it. Why should she look for love? If luck truly did not avoid her like she was thinking it was doing, then love would have to come looking for her. Vivien's mouth hardened. There were things to do, and they needed to be done. She didn't have time for love. It was time for her to grow up. She needed to help Miaka summon Suzaku.. then she would go home and go on her life. It was that simple.  
  
"Suzaku?"  
Everyone fell back as Taittsukun appeared in the fire. "What are you doing, you idiots?!" The ugly center deity demanded irritably.  
"Ta-Ta-Ta-Taittsukun!" Nuriko stammered.  
Miaka blinked. "Why Taittsukun instead of Suzaku?"  
Taittsukun frowned irritably. "Don't you get it?! The ceremony to call forth Suzaku has failed, Suzaku no Miko!"  
Miaka looked down. "Right.." Vivien had never heard her sound so distraught.  
"You didn't have all the eight seishi. It's too late." Taittsukun said harshly.  
"Too late?" Miaka echoed. Her heart clenched.  
"You'll never be able to call Suzaku!!"  
"Never?" Miaka whispered.  
"And here I gave you the mirror to find them! Since the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has been burned, there's nothing more you can do. You were foolish."  
Vivien growled. How dare the old bag make Miaka hurt so much. "Shut up already, you old windbag!" She growled angrily.  
Taittsukun's eyes boggled. "How dare you!"  
Tamahome was in perfect agreement with Vivien. "You old bag! You didn't have to say that to her! Miaka did her best! So.."  
"WHO'S AN OLD BAG?! WHO?!"  
"That is.. uh.."  
"You're wrong, Tamahome. I'm.. I'm ashamed."  
"Miaka."  
"Now we won't get the wishes. How many people got hurt while we looked for the seishi to call Suzaku? Yui.. Shoka-san.. Amiboshi.. Tei.. and Tamahome too.."  
Taittsukun listened haughtily and humphed. "Exactly. And you call yourself a Miko?!"  
"I said shut up!" Vivien snarled. She then looked gently at Miaka. "Miaka.. don't think that way. You're not at fault at all." She looked at Taittsukun sternly. "And you know she's not, pug-face."  
"Pug-face?!" Taittsukun sputtered, outraged.  
Vivien didn't back down. She was too irritated. "Both of us know perfectly well Miaka's matured. And you didn't have to put her through hell just to tell her that there's another way to call Suzaku, the bird- brain."  
Miaka looked up. "Hontou?"  
Tamahome was irritated as hell at what Vivien had revealed. "You should've said so sooner, you old fart."  
"OLD FART?!"  
Tamahome backed away from the ugly lady. "Taittsukun!"  
Taittsukun harrumphed, and very nearly smiled, secretly proud of Vivien's gumption. She had taught her well. She turned to address Miaka. "Suzaku no Miko, your trials will be more difficult than before. Will you be able to cope with that."  
Miaka's eyes were hard with determination. "Hai."  
Vivien nodded, proud of Miaka's strength. Hmph! The old fart.  
"I heard that, Kyoku. Keep your thoughts silent!" Taittsukun ordered harshly.  
Vivien stuck out her tongue. Taittsukun's eyes twinkled.  
"The Miko and her seishi must be united stronger than ever. You have to be absolutely and fully prepared. Do you accept these terms? Will you be able to handle them?"  
Miaka nodded. "I'll do it. For those who've been hurt.. and for those who supported me.. I'm the Suzaku no Miko."  
Vivien couldn't be prouder. That's my girl!, she thought proudly.  
  
Taittsukun nodded. "Fine. Now I'll tell you."  
Everyone leaned forward to listen avidly.  
"First you must go to Hokkan, the northern empire, Genbu's territory. You must get an object there called a Shinzaho, dedicated to Genbu."  
Miaka nodded. "In Hokkan, I have to get the Shinzaho. If I get it, will I be able to call Suzaku?"  
Taittsukun nodded. "You will."  
"What's a Shinzaho anyway?" Tamahome asked curiously.  
"Hmph! Why should I tell you?"  
  
"You old fart." Tamahome muttered under his breath.  
Miaka nodded. "I understand! I'll go to Hokkan! I'll find the Hadoho!"  
Taittsukun closed her eyes to seek tolerance. "That's Shinzaho! Are you all here?" Well then, if you've decided.." The center deity lifted a hand and suddenly, something appeared in front of every seishi except Tamahome and Vivien.  
Hotohori stared at the improved sword in front of him. He had never seen such a magnificent sword.. "W-What's this?"  
Tasuki stared at his tessen. "A tessen! It shines like a diamond!"  
Nuriko looked down at the bracelets in his hand. "What's going on?"  
"Rewards for your efforts thus far. These items increase the strength of your powers."  
Tasuki whooped with joy like a child with a new toy. "I feel it! More power than before!"  
"That's great! Taittsukun, what about me?! Me?" Tamahome asked Taittsukun excitedly. "And me!" Vivien waved her hand. "I'm a seishi, too, remember?"  
  
Taittsukun shrugged and addressed Tamahome. "Beats me. I have nothing special for you. The 'old fart's' presents can't go to somebody who'd sell them."  
Tamahome's face fell. "Hey.. I had a rough time too.. Gimme, gimme! Give it to me!"  
"Kyoku."  
"What?" Vivien asked irritably. Was she not getting a gift too? Hmph! So what? She had good-enough powers already! She didn't need any presents.  
Taittsukun arched a brow. "Will I need to keep your present then?"  
Vivien's attitude did an about-turn. "Present? Hontou?! Ooh, gimme, gimme!"  
Tasuki chuckled. He hadn't seen this side of Vivien that often.  
Taittsukun humphed and a glowing red ball appeared in front of Vivien and disappeared into her body. Vivien gasped. A new power.. "What is it?"  
"Find out for yourself." The center deity said unhelpfully. "It is your third and final power. I have already sent your sisters' final powers to them. They only need to be activated."  
Vivien stared. "A third power.."  
Taittsukun sprinkled light over Miaka. "These are the ashes of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Now if you have some kind of power, someday it'll certainly appear."  
Miaka stared. "My power..?"  
"Taittsukun, for me, for me, for me!"  
"Pesky, pesky, pesky!" Taittsukun tried to wave Tamahome away as she would a fly. Vivien giggled. If only Tamahome knew.. his present was already within him.  
Miaka smiled gratefully at Taittsukun. "Arigatou, Taittsukun. I'll do my best."  
Tasuki sighed. "Guess I'm going."  
The newfound Chiriko smiled encouragingly. "I'll accompany you."  
Nuriko grinned. "It'll be dangerous for Miaka-chan to go without me.."  
Miaka's eyes shone. "Minna.."  
Tamahome ruffled Miaka's hair. "Don't forget about me."  
"Tamahome." Miaka smiled up at Tamahome. Vivien heart twisted enviously but she quickly turned a way. She was Kyoku! She had more important things to think about. She had a job to do, after all. 


	10. Hearts Aflame

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 10  
"I absolutely refuse to stay here! I'm going with you, Vivi, whether you like it or not!" Samantha said with absolute conviction. "And that's final!"  
Kathryn sighed. "But Sammy, Vivien will be all right on her own. She's proven it to us time and time again since we've been here. And we can't just leave Konan entirely."  
Samantha sighed. Kathryn was right.. to a point. "You'll be fine here, Kathryn. All of us have our final powers now.. granted we don't know what they are, but we'll figure them out soon enough. Besides, you wouldn't want to leave yourself, anyway. Since Hotohori's staying, you're staying, right?"  
Kathryn blushed lightly. "And you want to leave to find Amiboshi, right?"  
Samantha didn't blush. "Yes." She retorted. "I'm going to find him again!"  
Vivien sighed. "Sammy.. I know what you want to do, but it would be a big help for you to stay here with Kate.. to keep an eye on things, so to speak. And Kate's right; I'll be all right on my own. Since we're going to Genbu, a land of ice, my fire power will really come in handy."  
"What are you going to do? Toast my inherited seishi when you get there? Need I remind you, dear sister, that if I'm there, you won't have such a difficult time with them?"  
Vivien made a face. "Sorry, Kate. But she's got a point."  
"But you're supposed to have a difficult time with them. We've been crossing the line all too boldly lately. Byakko said -"  
"Byakko? He's been talking to you?" Vivien's eye widened.  
Kathryn frowned, puzzled. "Hasn't Suzaku been talking with you as well?"  
Vivien harrumphed. "Not likely."  
Samantha's eyes softened. "You're lucky."  
"Nani?"  
Kathryn suddenly discovered another point in which to dissuade Samantha so she forgot about Samantha's soft remark. "Do you honestly think the others would let you on that ship? It was understood that we would remain behind to stay with Hotohori, to even the numbers."  
"I agreed to no such thing!" Samantha protested.  
"It was implied." Kathryn smoothly rejoined.  
Samantha threw up her hands. "Well, I'm going either way and both of you can't stop me!" Her eyes suddenly shone with unshed tears. "A few days ago, I lost someone very dear to me. I'm going to find him again and no one, not even you guys, can stop me." She said sadly.  
Almost at once, Kathryn and Vivien's eyes softened.. in agreement. Kathryn smiled gently. "Well, why didn't you say so? If you want to find him, then that's just fine. After all, you're our sister, Sammy. We love you and do not wish to hinder your happiness. But.. do you truly love Amiboshi, Sammy?"  
Vivien nodded in agreement. "You've only known him for a few days, Sammy.."  
Samantha cast her eyes down. "I never believed in true love before him, Kate, Vivi.. but I do now. If I had known it was possible to find someone like him, I would have become a believer.. much sooner than this."  
Vivien smiled softly. "Then it's agreed." She was happy for Samantha.. "You're coming along. We just wanted you to admit it, Sammy." She confessed, a twinkle in her violet eyes. "We would never want to keep you two apart, and that's a fact. He seems to be a nice-enough guy."  
"And definitely man enough for you." Kathryn added wryly. "Did you guys really --?"  
Samantha blushed even more and nodded. "It was the night before the ceremony." She confirmed softly. She smiled and looked down, her face in flames. "It was.. wonderful.."  
Vivien sighed. "You're one lucky Smith sister, Sammy. So you love him, do you? Fine, then, you're coming. Are you going to be all right here, Kate, on your own?"  
Kathryn smiled at her elder sister reassuringly. "Of course." She turned to summon Miyo. "Miyo-chan?"  
The lady-in-waiting entered the room. "Yes, Houki-sama?"  
Vivien saw Kathryn roll her eyes. Why did she stand for being called a name that wasn't hers? "Could you please find us a set of boy's clothes?"  
Miyo nodded her head in understanding. "For Tei-sama? Of course." She turned to Samantha. "Tei-sama, would you prefer the garb of a soldier, noble, or peasant?"  
Vivien's eyes widened. To her understanding, Miyo was forever scolding her younger sisters on propriety and such. But now she was willing to fetch a set of boy's clothes for Samantha? And she was giving her fashion choices, too? Odd. Very odd.  
"Peasant, please. I would like to blend in with the crew."  
Miyo bowed. "I will return with a set of peasant boy's clothes in a few minutes, Tei-sama." She bowed again and exited the room.  
Vivien blinked. "Weird."  
Samantha and Kathryn exchanged looks and giggled.  
  
Vivien stood out with her sister on the edge of the ship and stared out at the sea as Tasuki helped Miaka burn the only connection she had with her brother. Vivien sighed. Things were going too fast.. but she had to see this through. She wouldn't rest until Miaka had summoned Suzaku. That was her job. Once she had fulfilled her destiny, they could go back home. Home.. to her consternation, her mind was confused at the concept. Where was home?  
Home is where the family is.. but in your case, it is where the friends are. It is where you feel you belong.  
Vivien nearly threw out her back when she straightened in surprise. Suzaku?!  
  
The one and only. You made quite an impression on Taittsukun.  
Vivien closed her eyes. Where had he been? The bird-brain. He showed up now in her mind, of all times! When she could have needed him earlier. You're the cowardly type, aren't you?  
I beg your pardon?  
How dare the bird-deity sound indignant? She wasn't the one who had abandoned him! You only show up in my mind when it's peaceful, not at the times when I need you. What does that say to me? That you're a wuss. Plain and simple.  
You will not take that tone of voice with me, young lady.  
Vivien rolled her eyes. Who are you to tell me that? You're not my father.  
There was a telling pause. Vivien arched a brow. What happened, bird-boy? Cat got your tongue?  
To Vivien's everlasting consternation, Suzaku only sighed. I was afraid of this. You are bitter. You always have been. I come only to offer you luck and good tidings.  
Vivien's eyes lit up. Good tidings? It was about time. Well, she asked impatiently.  
You are embarking on the second half of your journey. Your adventure is half-done.  
Vivien arched a brow. And? Is that it?  
No.  
Well?!  
I have consulted with my fellow deities and we have discovered that unlike the original Mikos, the seishi of Taittsukun will not be forced to leave this world once their respective duties have been fulfilled. You will be able to have choices.  
Vivien stiffened. Choices?  
I do not know if my brethren will impart what I am about to impart to you to their respectively claimed seishi.. but I tell you this now.. In the end, you and your sisters will be able to choose.. whether to stay in this world or the world where you were raised.. for you are a part of both worlds.  
That came to Vivien like a thunderbolt. "Nani?!"  
She felt Suzaku's presence disappear.  
Everyone turned to stare at Vivien. "Kyo-chan, what is it?!" Nuriko demanded anxiously.  
Samantha laid a hand on Vivien's shoulder. "Vivi.. what is it?"  
Vivien stared at Samantha, aghast at what she had just learned. "Suzaku.. he just said.."  
"SUZAKU?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
Vivien nodded dumbly. "He just said I was a.. part of both worlds. What the hell was he talking about?!" She grabbed her head. "Come back, you bird-brain! Come back and tell me what the hell you were talking about!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"She's lost it." Nuriko murmured.  
"Uh-huh."  
"You come back here! I want an answer and I want it now! NOW, I tell you!"  
You belong to both worlds. In the end, you will need to chose which world will be the foundation for your future. But do not worry. You still have time to decide.  
"The heck?! Don't worry?! Hey, you're not leaving me yet mister!" Vivien screeched. "I want some more answers! NOW!" Suzaku disappeared with a note of finality. Vivien screeched in frustration. How dare he!!  
Everyone just stared at Vivien, eyes wide with horror and disbelief.  
"What's everyone staring at me for?!" Vivien demanded angrily.  
Samantha backed away from her sister. "Vivi.. you're.. you're.."  
"I'm what?" Vivien frowned. Had she suddenly grown two heads or something?  
Tasuki stared. "A red.. falcon.."  
"What the devil are you talking about?" Vivien asked, now too confused to be angry. What was going on here? Her friends were looking at her as if she had just turned into a monster or something.  
Tasuki stepped forward and extended a hand. "Great Suzaku.. Is that really you, Vi?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vivien demanded.  
"Vivi! Look at you!" She fished in her pack for a small mirror and held it up for Vivien to see. Vivien saw a red bird with violet eyes staring right at her and promptly fainted.  
  
Tasuki looked down at Vivien lying down on the sand and stared at her hard. The transformation had only lasted until Vivien had lost consciousness. When she had fainted, she had quickly regained her human form but had remained unconscious when the thunderstorm had hit. Soon after their friends had rescued them from the water and Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko had drifted away, they had hit yet another gigantic wave and Vivien had been thrown overboard. Naturally, Tasuki had jumped in after her and had nearly fainted when he had gone under. Oh, how he hated water.. But once he had shifted form, he had easily paddled to shore with Vivien in tow. He had found a cozy cave near the shore and now he patiently waited for Vivien to awaken.  
He still couldn't believe what Vivien had turned into.. just like the prophecy.. it was inconceivable.. and yet.. it explained a whole lot. His attention was distracted by Vivien suddenly coughing up water. He waited patiently while Vivien had coughed up the rest of the water and sat up. She wiped away her dripping hair from her face and coughed once more. Then she looked around. Right at Tasuki. ".. Tasuki? Where are we?"  
Tasuki sighed. "We're in a cave by the shore. Now I have some questions that have to be answered." He said sternly.  
Vivien stared. "Who are you and what have you done with Tasuki?" She demanded of him suspiciously.  
Tasuki's lips quirked at that. "No more jokes, Kyoku-sama."  
Vivien frowned. Kyoku-sama? "Why so formal?"  
"Formality is usually necessary when meeting a stranger."  
"Oh." Then her frown deepened. "Stranger? What are you talking about?"  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "You are not of this world."  
Vivien arched a brow in puzzlement. "Yeah.. what about it?"  
"And you possess three powers while the rest of the seishi only possess one each. You are not a Suzaku seishi."  
Vivien's frown, if it were possible, grew even deeper. "What are you talking about? Of course, I'm a Suzaku seishi. I agreed to be one, so I am."  
Tasuki finally looked exasperated. "You do not agree to become a seishi, you either are one to begin with or not."  
Vivien shrugged, confused. "I don't understand. Suzaku asked me to become a seishi.. and I agreed.. doesn't that make me a Suzaku seishi?"  
Tasuki looked at her for a long moment before running a hand through his unruly red hair. "I think we should start from the beginning. I want to know what you are all about, and that means everything: the who, the where, then when, they why, the what, and the how."  
Vivien narrowed her eyes right back. Could she tell him..? The only ones who knew more than she revealed to others were Hotohori and Chichiri. Why should she tell him, anyway.  
Just do it, Suzaku said wearily.  
Vivien's eyes widened. Suzaku? What the heck are you gabbing about, feather-foot?"  
Tell him whatever you want to tell, except for the fact how you actually know most futures and your parentage.  
Parentage? But I already told him about my father..  
Ah, that is correct. You do not yet know the truth. Very well, tell him all except how you attained your 'fortune-telling' capabilities.  
Vivien frowned. She had had enough of bird-boy's riddles. The peacock wanted her to tell all to Tasuki? Then she'd tell all to Tasuki! The hell with riddles!  
"Haiyaku, Kyoku-sama.. I'm waiting." Tasuki said, an impatient note in his voice.  
Vivien wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Enough with all the formality already. We're not strangers, Tasuki, okay? Don't you trust me? Even a little?"  
Tasuki sighed. "Just tell me already."  
Vivien scowled. "Fine." Then she looked thoughtful. "Where do I start?"  
"Who. Where. When. Why. What. Then the how. In that order, please."  
Vivien rolled her eyes. "All right, already! The name's Vivien. Vivien Smith aka Kyoku, Suzaku/Taittsukun seishi."  
"Taittsukun?" Tasuki leaned forward.  
Vivien nodded. "I was originally Taittsukun's seishi. Now I'm a Suzaku seishi."  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. Would she ever give him an understandable answer? "Elaborate."  
"Hmph. Well, I trained under Taittsukun some years ago for a couple of years.. then went on with my life in Miaka's world. Unfortunately, Taittsukun thought it necessary cast a spell over me and my sisters to make us forget all about our training and this world until I returned."  
"Your sisters underwent training as well? Like Chichiri?"  
"Yeah, me and my sisters go way back with Chichiri-kun. Okay.. that takes care of the 'who', 'where', and 'when'. Now for the 'why' and 'what'. Taittsukun maintains the balance of this world, and is also a deity.. the supreme deity in fact."  
Tasuki was mildly surprised. "Is that so?"  
"Hai. Taittsukun also has seishi to protect that balance. I don't know how many but I know my sisters, Lily, Kate, Sammy, and myself are four of her seishis. Now.." Vivien bit her lip. How was she supposed to explain their duties if she couldn't reveal anything of the future? "Er.."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, you see.. how do I explain this.. er.. Taittsukun foresaw a major.. disruption of balance in this whole Shicho world.."  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."  
"Whatever. .. and she offered the services of four of her seishi to the four gods, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. Apparently, Byakko chose my sister Kathryn to ensure the balance in his sector of the Shicho.."  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to try to correct her.  
".. and Genbu chose Samantha. Seiryuu chose Lilian, and Suzaku chose.. me."  
"Are you four the strongest of your sisters?"  
Vivien shook her head. "Oh, no. Well, Lilian was always Taittsukun's best student and the most skillful.. but Anne and Erin were stronger than Kathryn and myself."  
"Then why did he choose you..?" Tasuki pondered.  
Vivien gasped, insulted. "Well, excuse me, but I still do qualify as an adequately impressive seishi, thank you very much."  
Tasuki waved her indignation aside. "I didn't mean that."  
"Then what did you mean?"  
Tasuki sighed. "There's something you should know, Vi.. about your third power."  
Vivien sighed and made a face. "I know it was surprising.. heck, I was shocked. My third power is the ability to turn into a bird. Well, Suzaku sure has a warped sense of humor." She said wryly. "What good is that power, anyway?"  
Tasuki smiled at that. "You'd be surprised. Your name is in legend, Vi.. as the red falcon, as the Suzaku no Miko was also a legend. Do you know the legend of Scarlet Falcon?"  
Vivien wrinkled her nose. "You've got to be kidding. How long have I been in this world? Not long."  
Tasuki sighed. "Very well. Allow me to enlighten you."  
Vivien settled back comfortably. This could take a while.. yet, strangely, she didn't mind. She had never seen Tasuki like this before - dead, dead-serious. Seriously dead, dead-serious. She was intrigued. "Please do."  
"There is a legend.. of the Scarlet Falcon. They say when the Scarlet Falcon appears, it signals the time when the most powerful warriors shall begin to arise to combat the deterioration of this world as a whole. The final, complete destruction of this world."  
Vivien leaned forward. This was serious stuff.  
"But that's not all. When the Scarlet Falcon appears, it is said the Crimson Wolf shall greet her and shall reveal her own future in his person. Together, the Scarlet Falcon and the Crimson Wolf shall help rebuild the four nations if the legendary Final Warriors succeed in preventing the destruction of this world. In other words, the Scarlet Falcon and the Crimson Wolf will become allies, partners,.." And lovers, Tasuki deigned to mention.  
Vivien sat up straight. "Are you saying.. that I'm.. this.. Scarlet Falcon?"  
Tasuki nodded. "Yes."  
"Then where's this Crimson Wolf?"  
"I am he." His eyes gleamed red and Vivien scuttered back, startled.  
"You?" She croaked.  
Tasuki sighed. "Where do you think I got these fangs that you adore so much? And your flighty attitude?"  
Vivien blushed. "I am not flighty." She protested. Then she stared hard at the person she thought she knew so well. "How can you be the Crimson Wolf? Miaka said nothing about -" Vivien caught herself just in time.  
Tasuki frowned. "How would Miaka know? I never told anyone.. except for my former leader and Koji."  
"Yeah.. right." Vivien looked away. How was all this possible? She didn't know anything about this.. yet she had turned into a bird, there was no arguing that. She looked back at Tasuki. "So I'm the Scarlet Falcon. What.. am I supposed to do about it?"  
Tasuki sighed. "Nothing at the moment.. just wait for the moment when this world needs us. I just thought you should be enlightened of one of your future duties.."  
Vivien nodded and cast her eyes down. "Of.. course. My duties.." Then she remembered Miaka. "Where are the others?"  
Tasuki shrugged. "Who knows?"  
Vivien suddenly remembered. "Hey, I think we should get out of here and wait by the shore. They'll land soon. Everyone's fine."  
Tasuki eyed Vivien warily as they stood up. "How do you know that?"  
Vivien shrugged and gave Tasuki a weak smile. "Intuition?"  
Tasuki arched a brow skeptically but he decided to press her. "Let's go, already."  
As they walked out of the cave and unto the sands of the shore, Vivien asked. "Ne, Tasuki, could you answer the question I had earlier?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one where I asked what good is it being a bird?"  
"As a bird, not only do you gain the power of flight, but amazing speed and incredible eyesight. As a wolf, I also gain increased speed, claws and fangs, and incredibly enhanced hearing."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think about that?"  
Tasuki grinned. "Maybe because my mind's sharper and quicker than yours most of the time?"  
Vivien grinned and nudged Tasuki in the ribs. "That's not funny." All of sudden, she stumbled on an overturned clam shell.  
Tasuki caught her. "I think it is."  
Blushing, Vivien righted herself and quickly put a safe distance between them. She sat down on the sand. "I th-think we should wait for them here. They can see us clearly without any rocks blocking their view of us, and behind us is the only pass to Hokkan."  
Tasuki nodded and sat down next to Vivien. "You're right."  
A long silence passed between them. Vivien finally sighed and picked up a stone. She threw it across the water. "You know, I can't take this anymore."  
"This?" Tasuki queried, looking out across the water.  
"Everything. Ever since I came here, everything's been whack."  
"Whack?"  
"Crazy. Messed up. I don't know what to do anymore. Suzaku said I had a duty.. to ensure that Miaka summons him and has her three wishes granted. That's it. I agreed to help him.. I didn't know it would come to this."  
"I know what you mean."  
Vivien looked at Tasuki. "You do?"  
"I knew I was a Suzaku seishi.. but I didn't want to have my life revolve around that fact, so I agreed to my former leader's offer and became a bandit. When I met you and Miaka.. at first, I didn't want to go. But I.. decided to go to help you guys.. and to do my duty as a Suzaku seishi. It's all about duty now. When can I get my life back on track? When can I have a life that's my own again? Sure, I'm not against fulfilling my destiny as a Suzaku seishi, but things just.. get in the way."  
Vivien nodded softly in agreement. "I know.. at first all I wanted was to feel.. a love all my own.. I'm afraid that was my first priority then.. but when I heard Sammy cry.. after she had lost Amiboshi.. I decided I didn't want any of that.. any of the suffering, that is. I decided to focus entirely on my duty.. and that's what I'm doing."  
"But it's tempting, isn't it?" Tasuki asked Vivien gently.  
"What is?"  
"Falling in love. You know, I swore off women for a reason.. or two."  
"Because you were fed up with them, having grown up in a houseful of them?" She grinned.  
Tasuki chuckled. "That's one reason. The other one was.. I've seen other people fall in love.. and get hurt. Did you see Hotohori.. after Miaka and Tamahome were reunited?"  
Vivien nodded softly. "He looked so.. sad. I don't want my heart to be broken, too.. but.. sometimes I wonder.."  
"Is love worth the risk?"  
Vivien looked at Tasuki. "Yeah.." She looked into Tasuki's eyes and knew she was lost.. She had never known this side of Tasuki.. maybe she had been afraid.. of knowing this side of him. She had known, deep in her heart, how much she could love him if she only tried. But as she looked into his eyes.. she knew falling in love with him had been the easiest thing in the world to do. Tasuki..  
She closed her eyes as Tasuki kissed her, accepting the inevitable with a trembling, ready heart. As his lips moved over hers, she began to respond.. igniting a moving, tender fire within Tasuki's heart. He deepened their kiss and knew he was lost when she turned to accept his kiss more fully and opened her heart to his own.  
When they broke apart, there were tears in Vivien's eyes. She had never imagined.. it would be so beautiful.. Tasuki cupped her cheek. "Vi.. are you okay.."  
Vivien answered him by bringing his head down for another kiss, a kiss to further ignite the flame building in her heart. Tasuki accepted her kiss and knew in that moment.. that they were both lost.  
They made love on the sand, oblivious to anything else. As they swore their hearts to each other through their actions, the flames within their hearts blazed more brightly than Suzaku's fire. As they gazed into each other's eyes for one passion-filled moment, their hearts burst into flames and they surrendered themselves to the inevitable. They were in love.. and neither of them had the slightest desire to put out the fire.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Tasuki asked, an hour later.  
"Only a little bit." Vivien assured him. They lay on the sand, their limbs entwined, and thought of the future.  
Tasuki ran his hand through Vivien's red-gold hair, relishing the feel of the silky strands through his fingers. Vivien.. he should have known.. she had been the one. When he had first learned of the legend of the Scarlet Falcon from the monk who had given him the enchanted strips of parchment, he had not thought it could be Vivien.. She touched him like no one else did.. and moved him with the power of her love.  
Vivien looked at her hand lying on Tasuki's tanned chest and wondered why she had been so stubborn.. to accept the fact that she had started falling in love with him a long time ago. She had been afraid.. wrongly so, and had delayed this wonderful feeling.. of love. What she had felt in Shoka's heart for Mitsukake had been a muted echo for what she was feeling now.. because the love had not been her own. She loved Tasuki.. the thought astounded her. Who would have thought she would fall in love with him? She hadn't seen it coming when she had first met him.. and yet.. she could still remember the way she had been drawn to him.. Had it been destiny? Had their love been meant to be? Tasuki.. her heart couldn't be happier. But she had to know something to make that happiness complete. "Tasuki..?" She queried hesitantly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you.. love me?" She closed her eyes and for the briefest moment, she felt the first sting of vulnerability.  
Tasuki slowly smiled. "You should know the answer, Vi.."  
"Do you?" She had to know.  
Tasuki held Vivien close. "More than anything.."  
Vivien's heart was awash with happiness. "Then.. I guess I love you too." She said after a moment's thought.  
Tasuki blinked and stood up. "You guess?!" Vivien hid her smile against his shoulder. "Do you love me or not?" Vivien's shoulders were shaking. He frowned worriedly. "Vi.. are you crying?"  
She was laughing. Grinning, Tasuki tickled her ribs. Vivien shrieked with laughter. "Well?"  
"Well what?" Vivien gasped, breathless from the tickling.  
Tasuki grinned. "Do ya love me or not?"  
Vivien grinned. "Well, I suppose I could.." He tickled her some more. "Okay, okay! I do love you!"  
Tasuki chuckled and held her close. "That's better."  
Vivien sighed and relished the feeling of Tasuki's heart beating against her hand. Then she realized something. She pulled away. "I better get dressed before the others get here." She grabbed for her clothes.  
Tasuki sighed. "If you must."  
Vivien arched a brow. "Unless you want Tamahome to be ribbing you for weeks, you'd better think about putting on some clothes, too."  
Tasuki chuckled. "If you insist." 


	11. Daughter of Suzaku

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Where's Tamahome?" Miaka asked her friends curiously. She blinked at Tasuki's scowling face and wondered what was the cause of it. She then saw Vivien looking at Tasuki from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. Ever since they had arrived in Hokkan after that grueling voyage, there had been something different about the relationship with her red-haired friends. No longer at each other's throats too often, they were quite. chummy, to put it mildly. They were always at each other's side nowadays, almost a loving shadow of each other. Miaka smiled, wondering if there was indeed a romance brewing between the two.  
Tasuki scowled. "He went over there with that uncute brat."  
Miaka blinked. "What's with Tasuki?" She asked her friends.  
Chichiri tried to explain, "When he tried to play with the child, he said Tasuki had a scary face and started to cry."  
Miaka chuckled. "I see."  
Tasuki looked annoyed. "What's so scary about this face, huh?!"  
"Now, now, calm down." Chichiri said to Tasuki, sighing.  
Vivien dimpled. "I think it's adorable, myself." She piped up.  
Tasuki grinned at Vivien. "Ya think so, squirt?"  
Vivien blushed prettily but smiled. "You know I do, fang-boy."  
Everyone gaped at the obvious show of affection. "Woah, now. What's going on here?" Samantha asked, a sly smile playing at her mouth. But Tasuki and Vivien only had eyes for each other.  
"This is really starting to scare me." Chichiri said dryly.  
Miaka squealed happily and clapped her hands. "Oh, isn't this wonderful? Tasuki and Kyo-chan are in love!"  
"It's perfectly sickening." Nuriko remarked dryly, but he was smiling too. Mitsukake and Chiriko smiled quietly at the lovestruck pair, glad that the two had grown to love each other. They suited each other perfectly.  
  
"So this is Tohran? We've finally arrived." Tamahome said, reining in his horse.  
Chiriko drew his robe tighter. "It's cold."  
Miaka looked up as snowflakes tickled her nose. "It's snow!" She was surprised.  
"Since the climate's so good, it hardly ever snows in Konan." Nuriko remarked casually.  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. Snow. oh, how she had missed it! "We had snow in Maryland. Oh, isn't it beautiful?" She breathed.  
  
Tamahome sighed and sipped his warm drink. The group sat around a table in the inn, comfortable and warm. "What should we do from here?"  
Chichiri turned thoughtful. "I think we should split up and search for the Shinzaho. Since Chiriko's a child, I'll pair up with him. Kyoku can come with us, too."  
Chiriko smiled cheerfully. "Arigatou, Chichiri-san."  
"Since Tasuki's dangerous, he should pair up with Mitsukake and Tei."  
Tasuki arched a brow. "What's that supposed ta mean?"  
"I'll pair up with Miaka." Tamahome volunteered.  
Miaka nodded and looked to Nuriko. "What about you, Nuriko?"  
Nuriko shrugged. "I'll team up with you two, Miaka. I have to protect you in Hotohori's stead.  
Two drunken men passed by their table. "Hey, babe! Wanna have a drink with me?" He put his hands on Nuriko and Vivien's shoulders. The two seishi turned and glared daggers.  
"Watch it, buddy." Tasuki growled.  
Tamahome winced. "With two women, we can't move on if we keep getting stopped by every pervert around."  
Nuriko looked royally annoyed. "Okay, I get it! In other words, I shouldn't look like a girl, right?"  
Vivien looked away when Nuriko cut his hair. "What a waste!" Tamahome exclaimed.  
Tasuki was dumbfounded. "What did ya do that for?!"  
Miaka looked concerned. "Is that okay with you, Nuriko? You can't dress like a woman, anymore."  
Nuriko smiled gently at Miaka. "Daijobu. It's about time I stopped acting gay, anyway." Then he sighed when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Why make such a fuss about this when we have to fight the Seiryuu seishi."  
"That's right.." Tamahome murmured. "The Seiryuu seishi.. We'll probably be running into them."  
Chichiri nodded. "That's right. The problem is. the communication between us while we search for the Shinzaho. In order to avoid detection, we can't use any spells."  
Tasuki made a face. "What a mess."  
Vivien couldn't agree more but she smiled, knowing that all would turn out fine in the end.. but then the light in her eyes dimmed. Yes.. everything would turn out all right in the end.. but at what cost?  
  
Vivien had tried to prevent Nuriko's death by attempting to warn her fellow seishi and friend, but just when she had been about to blurt out the warning, Samantha had cried out in pain as a wound appeared out of nowhere on her side and began to spurt blood. She remembered the words she had heard in her head like an endless chant of threats.. Should you attempt any such thing again, she will die. Do you understand?  
It couldn't have lasted forever, the bliss she had found in finding the one she was destined to love.. but it had ended all too soon. Nuriko.. among all her fellow seishi, he and Mitsukake had been her best friends. And now Nuriko was gone.. She finally realized the truth.. she couldn't escape her fate.. as a Suzaku seishi.. and also as a seishi of Taittsukun. The truth made her angry. Was she destined to sacrifice her happiness and the friends of her lives for the damned gods?! She was sick to death of being their pawn! She had the power to save lives and she wasn't allowed to use it! Then what was the use of it all?!  
When Nuriko had been buried, Vivien had looked all around and had seen grief-stricken faces. She had felt guilt pierce her in her already bleeding heart, and her blood had been set on fire because of it. Nuriko was dead and she could have prevented that! Nuriko.. had been one of her dearest friends.. and he was dead! All because of some stupid rule! Well, she hadn't wanted this job in the first place! And how dare Suzaku threaten Samantha's life?! How dare he!  
Vivien angrily kicked the snow at her feet and beneath her burning glaze, a large patch of snow ten feet wide melted to the ground. But then her heart grew heavy yet again. Nuriko.. He had been one of her dearest friends and now he was gone. Who else was to die? She closed her eyes as the answer came to her mind. Chiriko. Mitsukake. Hotohori. Tamahome.. Even if she no longer harbored any tender feelings towards her blue-haired fellow seishi, she still thought of him as a close friend.. and the other part of Miaka. They were to die.. and she couldn't do a thing about it. A hot tear trickled down her cheek. Hotohori.. Kathryn loved him and he was going to die. First it had been Lilian, who was suffering already, being a Seiryuu seishi and all.. then Samantha had suffered the loss of Amiboshi. Now Kathryn was going to lose the man who'd never know how much she loved him. Vivien rammed her fist into a tree. Damn! Why are they putting us through this?! She looked up angrily at the sky. "Answer me, you bloody cowards! Why us?! What did we do to deserve this?!" The trees around her burst into flames. "I wasn't able to save my friend's life because a bird- brain, a slimy eel, a kitty-cat, and a butt-ugly hag said I couldn't! And don't think I'm forgetting about you, you dumb-ass Genbu! You just had to hurt my sister, did you?! Suzaku! I know you can hear me! Answer me!" She demanded angrily. The snow beneath her feet melted in the heat of her fury. "You stupid chicken!" Tears fell down her cheeks. "You freaking turkey!"  
"Vi."  
Vivien turned and when she saw Tasuki standing behind her, she wiped away her tears with a sleeve. "Tasuki.. what are you doing here?" She sniffed.  
Tasuki sighed sadly. "You don't honestly think he's going to take you up on that, do you?"  
Vivien turned away. "The bloody chicken." She murmured contemptuously.  
Tasuki put his arms around his fellow seishi and smiled sadly when she automatically leaned back against his chest, readily accepting the comfort he offered. Ever since Nuriko's death, Vivien's moods had become shiftier and though he knew she loved him, he also knew her heart ached with a grieving pain so great she cried every night into his shoulder as they settled down for the night. He held her close and willed her to get better.. Vi.. I'm here.  
"You really should stop calling us names, Kyoku. My brothers are getting angry."  
Tasuki and Vivien whirled around. "Who..?!"  
Behind them, a man in shining gold and red garb gazed at them with calm red eyes. Twin red phoenix wings were folded at his back and red hair fluttered in an unseen breeze. Tasuki stared. "Suzaku?!"  
Vivien stared at the man with mixed horror and shock. She stared into those eyes.. Her heart stopped as she stared. No.. No..  
"Vi?!" Tasuki caught Vivien as she fell.  
Suzaku merely looked on. "Call me when she stirs. I will come."  
  
Tasuki stared down at Vivien in his arms. Why had she fainted? Sure, seeing Suzaku had been a surprise, but she had acted as if she'd seen a ghost. Tasuki sighed and tucked a loose strand of red-gold hair behind her ear. He felt for something in his pocket and sighed again, sadly. When was he going to give it to her? When he made us his mind, that's when.  
When they had met with the spirits of the Genbu seishi, Hikitsu and Tomite had readily accepted Samantha as their second Genbu no Miko and had shown her the utmost honor and respect. Not only had they given her the Shinzaho, but they had also given the seishi gifts to honor them. Tasuki's gift had been a ring.. and he planned to give it to Vivien once he'd made us his mind if marrying her was the thing to do. She was from another world.. and she might disappear once Miaka called Suzaku.. but he loved her. Wasn't that enough reason to marry her? But what about their life if they were to live together? Was he going to have to quit being a bandit for her? And leave his fellow bandits? Well, why not? He loved her and if she didn't want him to be a bandit, that was fine with him. But if he married her, where would they go? What were they going to do with their life, then?  
Vivien stirred. "Daddy..?"  
Tasuki's frown eased. He gently took Vivien's cold hand in his own and willed her eyes to open.. And they did, and as he stared into her violet eyes, he found his answer. As long as he had her in his life.. nothing else mattered.  
Vivien stared into Tasuki's eyes, wondering what had happened. Then she remembered. Suzaku.. Suddenly, she felt faint again. Tasuki gently caressed her cheek. "Easy, Vi. Easy.."  
"Suzaku." Vivien sat up. "Where is he?"  
"He said he'll come when he's called.."  
Vivien's eyes narrowed. "Well, come down here, then, you overcooked chicken!"  
Tasuki sighed. "Vi.. what's wrong with you?"  
Vivien turned on Tasuki angrily. "What's wrong with me?! Oh, nothing, it's just that I've found my runaway father, that's all!" She stared up at the ceiling. "Come down here, you pompous peacock!"  
"Nani?!"  
Suzaku materialized before Vivien's bedside, and immediately, the Suzaku seishi took the nearest flower-pot and hurled it at him. The pot smashed on an invisible shield before Suzaku. Vivien glared and grabbed another missile. "I'll get you, you overgrown turkey!"  
Tasuki stayed her hand. "Vi! What do you think you're doing?!"  
Vivien's eyes burned with a murderous light. "Killing my father a second time is what I'm doing! You bird-brained bastard!" She jumped out of her bed and rammed her fist into the force-field.  
"Your.. father?"  
  
"That's right. This overgrown peacock's my father!" She rammed her fist against him again. Tears stung her eyes. "He's the bird-brain who left me without a word, making me think he was dead all this time! He's the pigeon-assed bastard who had the nerve to ask me to become his seishi and never told me once he was my runaway father! And he had the NERVE to threaten me and hurt Sammy! He's a bloody chicken, that's what he is! He's a freaking chicken!! And I hate him!!"  
Something in Suzaku's eyes saddened. "Kyoku.."  
Vivien shrieked with outrage. "And he has the NERVE to call me Kyoku when he knows perfectly well that the name's Vivien! It's Vivien Smith, Mr. Sean P. Smith! Hah!" Her tears spilled down her cheeks like angry hot rivers. "You.. bastard!" Finally, she hit the shield one last time before breaking down.  
Tasuki's arms were around her immediately. "Vi.." He glared at Suzaku. "Is she right? Are you really her.. father?" He spat that word contemptuously.  
Suzaku's eyes hardened. "Be silent, Tasuki."  
For the second time in two hours, Vivien fell to the ground.  
  
Tasuki held Vivien in his arms as Suzaku spoke to him, explaining the situation. "Yes, I am her father. Vivien was born of a merging.. between my Miko and myself."  
"Miaka?!" Tasuki's eyes widened.  
Suzaku nodded. "Yes.. children can also result from the merging of souls.. as the souls of my Miko and myself merged when she summoned me. Vivien was born from that merging. With the first wish, she was born. With the second wish, she began to grow.. and With the third wish, she became complete. Me and my brothers looked after our children on Earth, in a country known as the United States of America."  
Vivien stared into Tasuki's shoulder, unseeing. "We grew quickly, and grew older by the months.. Then he took us to Taittsukun."  
Suzaku nodded. "Yes.. there they trained. While my niece, Lilian, was the most accomplished of all her sisters, Vivien had the most potential, as her mother was one of the most powerful Mikos of all time. My niece Samantha, was the most adept and studious of them all, while Kathryn was the quickest learner. Anne and Erin also trained, and were the most advanced of their sisters. Of course, the other seishi of Taittsukun trained there as well, to become the future warriors of this world. When we returned to Earth, life went on.. until.."  
"Until you left." Vivien finished emotionlessly.  
"Genbu, Byakko, and myself were all weakening from spending too much time in a foreign world.. we were one with this world and needed to return to it. Seiryuu alone was powerful enough to remain on Earth, and he vowed to look after our children as if they were his own. And so I returned to this world."  
Tasuki shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe Vi.. is the daughter of Suzaku."  
Suzaku's eyes flashed. "It shouldn't be too hard to believe, Tasuki. She is the Scarlet Falcon after all."  
At this, Vivien's spine stiffened. "What about it?"  
"Tasuki knows the legend of the Scarlet Falcon very well. The legend of the Scarlet Falcon and the Crimson Wolf.. destined to be eternal allies, partners, and lovers."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Lovers?" She echoed. She looked at Tasuki. He shrugged sheepishly. She felt a flush rise in her cheeks.  
"Indeed. They will be the ones to help rebuild this world if the legendary Final Warriors should succeed in saving it."  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "I already told her all that."  
"Not all of it." Vivien corrected, her face still flushed with embarrassment. If her father was telling the truth, then she and Tasuki were destined to be lovers.. and together. The realization numbed her angry feelings and uplifted her to a sense of.. hope. If she was destined to be with Tasuki.. then that meant, for sure, she was meant to live in this world.. with him. Then her face fell. What of her sisters? She couldn't just leave them. Then she remembered.. and her eyes hardened. "That's all very nice, Suzaku. Now leave."  
Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"  
Tasuki stared at Vivien. "Vi.. what..?"  
"You heard me. Leave. You may have once been my father, Suzaku, but that person's gone. I don't have a father anymore, in case you've forgotten." She said coldly. He may be the father she had adored so long ago, and she might have forgiven him for leaving her.. as it hadn't been his fault for doing so.. but he had harmed her sister, and for that, she could not forgive him. "Anyone who hurts my sisters is my enemy. You may be my god, Suzaku, but you're not my master. I will continue to help Miaka until she summons Suzaku.. but that's where it ends. Now go." She ordered harshly.  
Something in Suzaku's eyes flashed, but in the next instant, he was gone. Vivien closed her eyes and shivered. Daddy.. Tasuki soothed her by holding her, and in his arms, Vivien cried. She would never tell anyone, but she knew in her heart, that she had just been as bad as her father. But this time.. she had left him. 


	12. Cry Wolf

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Where are we?" Vivien asked Tasuki the next morning.  
"Sairo. We went ahead of the others."  
"Sairo?!" Vivien shot up in her bed and turned away. She was still hurt from the realization that Suzaku was her runaway father, but she had given her word. She would help Miaka no matter what. And they were in Sairo.. but which one? Were they in the actual Sairo or the Sairo that was Tomo's illusion? But how to find out..?  
Then she got it. "Are we in an inn or something?" She asked tentatively.  
Tasuki nodded. "This place is pretty expensive."  
Vivien frowned. Then this wasn't Tomo's illusion, for in his illusion, he had arranged for the seishi's absolute comfort, and they hadn't had to pay for anything. Then where was everyone else? Tomo's illusion. Vivien jumped out of bed. "Let's go, Tasuki!"  
"Go where?" Tasuki was confused. There was a lot Vivien wasn't telling him..  
"To the other Sairo!"  
"Huh?" Yep, definitely a lot she wasn't telling him.  
  
"What the heck do you mean, you don't know?!" Vivien demanded angrily. "Where's Sammy?!"  
"She went off with Tamahome and Miaka and didn't come back." Chiriko tried to explain.  
Vivien swore. Think, think, think. What was happening now?! Then she snapped her fingers. "Aha! Amiboshi!"  
"Amiboshi?" Tasuki frowned. "What about him?"  
"Miaka's with Amiboshi.. and Sammy just might be with them! Let's go!"  
"Ne, Tasuki, what's with her?" Chiriko asked the bandit wearily.  
Tasuki sighed. "Like what do I know?" His eyes darkened. I'm only the guy who's going to marry her, that's all.  
  
It took them a long time to find Tamahome, and when they did, the sight wasn't pretty. They stood behind Amiboshi, who was looking as Tamahome and Miaka were reunited. Vivien could see Amiboshi's broken finger and beyond him, a bleeding Tomo, and.. and.. no Samantha! Vivien ran to Amiboshi. "Amiboshi! Where's Sammy?"  
Amiboshi turned to face Vivien. His eyes widened. "I left her with Miaka when I came here to rescue Tamahome..!"  
Vivien pushed Amiboshi aside and ran to Tamahome and Miaka.  
Miaka looked into Tamahome's eyes, her heart swelling with happiness. "Tamahome, I wasn't raped by Nakago after all!"  
Tamahome's eyes widened. "Hontou?"  
Miaka smiled tearfully. "Yeah!"  
"I hate to break up the moment here, but I was wondering if you two have seen my sister, Sammy? Samantha Smith, brown hair, green eyes? Remember her?" Vivien asked, a brow raised.  
Miaka looked at Vivien. "Kyo-chan! How did you --?"  
Vivien's eyes softened. "Never mind that. Have you seen Sammy?"  
"Tei?" Miaka's eyes suddenly widened with fear and shame. "I.. left her in the village.."  
"WHAT?!" Vivien grabbed Amiboshi's hand. "Let's go, music boy!"  
"Matte." Tasuki grabbed Vivien's wrist. "Where do you think you're going, Vi?"  
Vivien's eyes softened. "I'm going to find my sister."  
"You're going to go at top speed down a mountain? Not very smart, Vi. Even with superhuman speed, the descent's impossible."  
Vivien was dismayed. "You're right.."  
Tasuki smiled gently. "I'll go with you." Without another word, he suddenly changed his shape. Everyone exclaimed with surprise as a wolf suddenly appeared before them in Tasuki's stead.  
Vivien smiled. "Arigatou, Tasuki." Then with a twist of her chi, Vivien whirled in red breeze and a red falcon leapt into the sky. Amiboshi stared as the falcon and wolf sped down the mountainside and his eyes hardened with resolve as he picked up his flute.  
"Amiboshi?"  
Amiboshi played three quick notes, and before their eyes, the Seiryuu seishi was gone. Miaka blinked. ".. I didn't know he could do that."  
Chichiri and the others were flabbergasted. Chiriko pressed a hand to his head. "That was impossible.. I researched his power and the best melody in this world, enchanted or not, could not possibly execute the spell of teleportation.."  
Chichiri nodded and frowned. "Exactly so. Then how..?"  
Mitsukake finally realized the truth. "Tei!"  
Miaka and Tamahome stared at the healer. "Nani?"  
Mitsukake slowly smiled. "So that's it.. love is the key."  
Miaka finally understood. "Ah.. wakatta.."  
Everyone except Mitsukake stared at the Suzaku no Miko. "You do?"  
Miaka was smiling. "Hai.. love is always the key. The reason why Amiboshi was able to exceed his powers is because.. he loves Tei." Her eyes were shining.  
Chiriko frowned. "Miaka-sama, that still doesn't make any sense."  
Mitsukake shook his head. "It makes perfect sense."  
  
"Sammy."  
Samantha whirled around. Her eyes widened. "Ami - ah.. Kaika?! What are you doing here?"  
Amiboshi looked around him and gave out a low whistle. Every Kotou soldier was entombed in ice while the villagers were protected by an icy dome. Samantha looked sheepish. "Sorry. It was just for their protection." She apologized, misunderstanding. With a snap of her fingers, the icy dome shattered and the villagers gasped in surprise. Suddenly, Samantha saw the broken finger.  
"Amiboshi! What happened?!" Samantha cried, forgetting to call him 'Kaika' out of concern. She rushed to him.  
"Woah now! How in the hell did music-boy get down here before us?!" Vivien demanded, shocked at the Seiryuu seishi's appearance.  
Tasuki smoothly reverted to his true form and frowned at the Seiryuu seishi. "Would you mind answering her question, Amiboshi?"  
"Does it really matter?" Amiboshi asked, exasperated.  
Vivien had a serious look on her face. "Yes, it does, actually. I want to know how you could out-fly my third power." She stated seriously.  
Samantha looked at her sister. "Vivi.. where's Mitsukake?"  
Vivien shrugged. "He's with the others. Tomo's down, so they're okay." Then her eyes widened. "Holy shit! I forgot all about him!! Tomo!"  
Samantha's own eyes widened with realization. "That's right!"  
Tasuki didn't know what the sisters were thinking, but he knew what to do. "Let's go." He transformed back into a wolf and raced towards the mountain again.  
Vivien watched Tasuki go. She looked at Samantha and noted the gash in her side. She wouldn't be able to make the ascent. "Sammy.. are you going to be okay?"  
Samantha smiled gently at her sister. "Of course."  
Vivien pinned Amiboshi with a glare. "You better protect her, Amiboshi! With your life! Understand?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned back into a red falcon and flew after Tasuki. As she soared up the mountain's side, she watched Tasuki make his way ahead of her. Her heart was moved. They moved as one.. were they truly destined to be together?  
  
They were too late. Tamahome had already fallen off the illusioned cliff and Tomo had already trapped Miaka inside his clam. Vivien suddenly realized that since Amiboshi was not there, no one would be able to save her friend. Unless.. she took his place.  
"Let Miaka go, Tomo!" Vivien demanded of the Seiryuu seishi.  
Tomo looked startled for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "You look familiar.." Then his eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Taishi, would you?"  
Vivien frowned. Taishi? Her expression cleared. He must mean Lilian. "Hai. I am Lily's sister, Vivien Smith, also known as Kyoku."  
Tomo's eyes widened. Kyoku?! She was another of Taittsukun's seishi and she worked for Suzaku. Things could prove difficult with her. If her power was anywhere near Lilian's, then he would have to be extremely careful with her. "Ah. I should have known. I'm sorry, but I cannot release your friend. I suggest you take yourself and hide somewhere until I'm done. Your life may be endangered else-wise."  
Tasuki smirked. "We're not going anywhere, bub. Release Miaka or prepare to get roasted." He whipped out his tessen. "And I like my meat well-done."  
Vivien grinned. Great minds thought alike. "You heard him, peacock. Release Miaka now or prepare to get toasted!"  
Tomo's mind raced. Combined, the powers of the two Suzaku seishi would be invincible. He would be incinerated. His eyes narrowed. There was only one thing left to do. He closed his mind and cried, "Rise!"  
Vines rose up from the ground and attacked the nearest seishi - Vivien. Vivien yelped but she couldn't move in time. A vine grabbed her wrist. Vivien swore and tried to focus her power, but vines were coming at her from everywhere. She couldn't concentrate!  
"Rekka Shinen!"  
The vines became ashes instantly. Vivien rubbed her sore wrist and smiled gratefully at Tasuki. Then she saw another vine rise up behind him. "Tasuki! Look out!" Suddenly, more vines wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. "Woah!"  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki incinerated the vine behind him and incinerated the vines that tried to grab him yet again. "Shit!" Suddenly, a thorned vine lashed across his back and he swore at the sudden pain. "Rekka Shinen!" The thorned vine went up in flames just as he noticed Vivien enslaved by more vines and being held up in front of Tomo. "Vi! REKKA SHINEN!" Incinerating the vines completely, Tasuki raced to Vivien.  
Tomo cackled. "Well, my dear. You're looking a little tired. I think you should.. rest." His eyes flashed and to Vivien's horror, her body started to disappear.  
"Tasuki!"  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!" Tasuki slammed the butt of his tessen on Tomo's back. The Seiryuu seishi grunted with pain.  
"Vi!" Suddenly, Vivien was gone. The vines disappeared back into the ground. "Vi!"  
Tomo got back to his feet, an evil grin on his face. "You're too late. She's gone."  
  
* * *  
  
"Vivi! Wake up! We have to go to school!"  
Vivien's eyes flickered open. Where was she..? She sat up and found herself in her bed. She was.. home? A heavy weight settled in her chest. Why was she feeling so.. sad?  
"Vivi! Are you up?" Kathryn peeked inside Vivien's room and cocked her head at the dazed look in her sister's eyes. "Nope, you still look half-asleep. Well, get up, girl! Did you forget what day this is?"  
Vivien shook her head. "I.. forgot."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Right, like who could forget today's the first day of school? We only spent ten hours in the mall yesterday shopping for school stuff. Come on girl, get up!"  
"All right, I'm up, I'm up." Vivien got out of her bed and yawned. "Are you done using the shower?"  
Kathryn smiled. "Yep." She stepped into Vivien's room and twirled. "What do you think? What does this outfit say to you?"  
Vivien observed Kathryn's outfit with a wry smile. Her sister was wearing a blue silk blouse and a pair of white jeans. All her power-bead bracelets were on, and her necklace, of black cord and a bone pendant, hung around her neck. Her belt was simple black, but with a yellow smiley-face buckle. To complete the outfit, her sister had donned her hippest black platform boots. Vivien grinned. Kathryn and her boots. "It says 'I'm cool and weird.' I'm getting a hyper vibe from it."  
Kathryn beamed. "That's great! I was going for hyper!" Then she went to Vivien's closet and began tossing out clothes.  
Vivien hurried to her sister. "Hey, watch it!"  
Kathryn rummaged through Vivien's closet. "Let's see.. I want your outfit so say, 'feisty and short-tempered.' That'll be best."  
"It will?" Vivien frowned. "Won't that keep everyone away from me, though? Even if it's true.."  
Kathryn sighed. "Really, Vivi.. the only people that should befriend you are the ones that can get along with you. Sure, it'll keep away some people, but it'll draw your sort of crowd at the same time and won't you be happy then."  
Vivien arched a brow. "My sort of crowd?"  
"You know. The ones who embrace danger and all sorts of reckless behavior. Not that reckless mind you, but the people who's not afraid of being a little.. abnormal in the sense that you pursue entertainment in all sorts of dangerous activities."  
Vivien made a face. "It's called not being afraid to have fun, Kate. And people don't really label sports as 'dangerous activities' nowadays, Kate."  
Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "You don't like the word 'dangerous'? Then is 'hazardous-to-one's-well-being-and-mind-deteriorating activities' suit better?"  
Vivien chuckled. "You just don't like sports, Kate. Admit it."  
"Why would I like something that guarantees pain and soreness in every muscle of my body? Ah, here we go!" Kathryn pulled out a pair of black tight-fitting jeans and a white tank-top. She also pulled out a red blazer accompanied by a pair of red sandals. "It says 'I like being abnormally sporty, fiery-tempered, and danger-loving.."  
"Try adventurous."  
".. 'but I'm not a bad person'. Nice, isn't it? It'll send all the right signals. Especially to the boys. This is the year you'll get a boyfriend, I'm sure of it! If it isn't, then we're all doomed to spinsterhood!" Kathryn declared dramatically, throwing the clothes at her sister.  
Vivien rolled her eyes. It had become an unwritten rule that none of them would obtain a boyfriend before Vivien. She was the adventurous one and would tell them if it the 'water was fine' so-to-speak. If she succeeded in having a nice love life, the others would follow. The pool of couples was a dangerous, unpredictable world, and if someone finally had the nerve to dive in at last, they would only follow suit if she managed to get to the surface. Long ago, Vivien had been elected as the 'lab rat', and all six sisters had sworn never to find a boyfriend until Vivien did. It annoyed Vivien to no end.  
  
It was lunch time. Vivien picked at the stomach-churning cafeteria food and sighed. Her sisters were late. Finally, Samantha arrived. "Hey, Vivi. How's the food?"  
"Horrible." Vivien replied miserably.  
Samantha made a face as she sat down. "It must be, if even you wouldn't eat it. Lucky I brought our emergency lunches."  
Vivien's face lit like a beacon. "Ooh! You're the best, Sammy, I swear!" She grabbed the wrapped peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches from her sister and began to devour them, wrapping and all.  
Samantha sweatdropped. "No problem."  
"Hey, peeps! How's the food?"  
"Vivi couldn't eat it." Was Samantha's reply.  
Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "Eew. I'm not touching it then. It has to be beyond bad if she won't eat it. Got any more sandwiches, Sammy?"  
Samantha smiled. "Here. I'll save two for myself and Lily."  
"Thanks, Sammy." Lilian finally arrived at their table. She watched Vivien cramming all the food in her mouth and shuddered. "Should I find another table? Her stomach'll get so big, there won't be any room for me."  
"I heard that." Vivien mumbled before she finally swallowed all ten sandwiches.  
"You know, I believe Vivi might be part-chipmunk after all, guys. That's the only plausible reason I can think of for her high-capacity cheek- space." Samantha quipped.  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Vivien took a long swig of her energy drink. "At least the drinks in the vending machines aren't equally contaminated." She sighed with contentment at being partially full. "So, how is it so far?"  
Lilian sighed. "I'm rather disappointed, actually. I thought skipping ninth and tenth grade, and into twelfth would give me some more challenge. But the academics are really too easy."  
Samantha nodded her agreement. Vivien wrinkled her nose. Samantha had also skipped grades - she had skipped ninth and tenth grade and was now in eleventh grade. Well, Kathryn and herself had also skipped a grade, but not two like her eldest and youngest sister. Kathryn was now in tenth grade and Vivien was in eleventh. But they weren't on the level of Lilian and Samantha. She sighed. It was just like them to rub it in.  
Kathryn sighed. "It's even worse for me. I already have detention."  
All three sisters chuckled at that. Vivien's eyes twinkled. "Detention? Already how?"  
  
Lilian grinned. "I bet she argued with the teacher."  
"It was just a friendly little debate." Kathryn protested.  
"About what?" Samantha asked curiously.  
Kathryn shrugged. "It was in earth science. We were talking about endangered species, I think. She handed out a cool little pamphlet and she said everyone was contributing to the endangered species problem in their own little way. She has a nasty temperament, that woman. And horribly suspicious, too. I protested against her rather unfair accusation and before you knew it, she phoned the principal."  
Vivien laughed. "Kate.. this is the first day, too! Well, I can't blame you entirely, of course. Your teacher sounds just plain nasty."  
Kathryn chuckled. "Exactly."  
"Hey, babe."  
Vivien turned and looked up at one of her classmates, a handsome jock with too-big muscles accompanied with a too-big ego and too-miniature brain. She frowned. He had been hitting on her all morning. "Get lost, muscles."  
He ignored that and smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if, you know, could see me later today after practice.. near the parking lot, you know."  
Vivien was disgusted. "You're sick. Go over to one of the cheerleaders and ask them. Sorry, big guy, but I'm not available."  
He arched a bushy brow. "You're taken?" He sounded disappointed.  
Vivien nodded. "Yep. The only guys I'm interested in are Mr. Italian Sausage and Mr. P. J. Sandwich. Sorry."  
The guy sighed. "Lucky guys. Well, see ya, babe."  
"Whatever." Vivien sipped her drink. "What a moron." She turned to see her sisters all staring at her with disbelief. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you just turned that guy down. You've never turned a guy down before, Vivi." Lilian explained.  
Vivien shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't interested."  
Kathryn shook her head vehemently. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister? Vivi, he was a jock. You know, large-muscled and small brain-matter --- your kind of guy. And you just turned him down? Are you ill or something?" Kathryn reached across the table and felt her sister's forehead.  
Vivien gently moved Kathryn's hand away and sighed. "I'm fine, Kate, really. It's just.. I'm not interested. Is that so weird?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone said.  
Vivien shrugged. "Well, I can't help what I feel, so leave me alone already." She got up and walked away from the table without another word.  
  
"I'm worried." Kathryn said worriedly.  
"I know." Samantha sighed.  
Lilian frowned. What was going on with Vivien?  
"Go wolves! Arrooo!" A jock howled as the guy who had hit on Vivien moved on her again.  
Vivien froze at the mention of 'wolves' just as the jock placed her hand on her shoulder. She stiffened.  
"Hey, Vivien. Are you sure you don't wanna go out with me tonight."  
Vivien's gut twisted. "I'm sure." She gritted out. She tried to wrest her shoulder free, but he put his hand around her waist instead. Something behind Vivien's eyes burned with rage. "Leave me alone."  
"Come on, baby, you don't mean that."  
"I do. Now let go!" She glared at the hand around her waist. Suddenly, he yelped with pain and held up his hand. It was already starting to blister.  
"Woah! What was that?!" He grabbed someone drink and stuck his hand in its icy coldness.  
Vivien stalked away. "Vivi!" Her mind was reeling. What was going on? As she stormed outside the cafeteria doors, she bumped right into another student. "E-excuse me." She muttered.  
"Vivien?"  
Vivien turned. A handsome guy was standing behind her, a concerned expression on his face. She stared. Boy, was he handsome. He had silky black hair and dark, sensual eyes. Woah. "Er.. do I know you?"  
He smiled. "That's harsh, Vivien. Hey, I'm sorry about last class.. I didn't mean to be so.. forward."  
"Vivi!" Lilian ran out of the cafeteria doors. "There you are! What happened back there? Oh, hi, Tom."  
Vivien frowned. Tom?  
Lilian suddenly had the impression she was interrupting a moment, so she quickly mumbled to her sister, "Go for him, Vivi. It takes a lot of guts for a guy to face a girl after being rejected. He's smart, handsome, and very descent. Go get him, girl. I'll meet you at the usual place after school, okay?" Lilian hurried away.  
Vivien shook her head. What was going on? Why didn't she remember anything.  
"Er.. Vivien?"  
"Y-Yeah?" Vivien looked up.  
"I said I'm sorry."  
"Oh.." Vivien had no clue what he was talking about. "It's okay?"  
He ran a hand through his silky black hair. "Look, I never meant to embarrass you.. well, I had to ask before that jerk made his move.. did he?"  
"Did who?" Vivien was so confused.  
"Rex. The football jerk."  
Vivien dimpled. "You mean jock?"  
"Same thing. I heard he was going to ask you out and I wanted to ask you before he.. am I confusing you?"  
She was beyond confused. "Uh.."  
The guy stuck his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But.. I just want an answer, you know? Will you.. go out with me tonight?"  
Vivien blinked. Go out with.. him? What in the blazes was going on?! The hell?!  
  
Tomo cackled. "How amusing. She doesn't know what's going on. Quite amusing. But it's intriguing.. how alike the towns of Miaka and Kyoku are.. yet so different.."  
"You stupid freak! Let me go!" Tasuki demanded angrily, trying to wrest himself free of the vines holding him down.  
Tomo cackled again. "Not a chance, fangs. I've got her right where I want her.. I must get close to her.. and discover all her secrets.. She is Taittsukun's seishi.. after all.."  
  
Vivien burped. "Yum! What an awesome date! Can we go out again tomorrow, Tom?"  
Tom sweatdropped. He and Vivien were at a buffet.. and within half an hour of their arrival, there was no more buffet! Vivien had eaten everything! The waiters kept on glaring at them. He blushed. "Er, sure.. I was thinking the library tomorrow?"  
Vivien frowned. "Library? What's to eat there? I was thinking ice cream, maybe?"  
Tom feared for his wallet. "Won't the library be better? I mean.. don't you have a test this week?" He asked hopefully.  
Vivien sighed. "You're right.. We're taking an assessment test in Earth Science on Friday.. Maybe we should go to the library tomorrow, Tom."  
Tom was relieved. He sighed. "Are we finished here, yet?" He asked hopefully.  
Vivien frowned. "Whatever gave you that idea? I still haven't had my desert!"  
Tom groaned.  
  
Tomo scowled. "Gluttonous, useless girl." He muttered angrily.  
Tasuki smirked. "Having problems already?"  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ah.. that was the best date I've ever been on!" Vivien gushed. "Well.. it's not as if I have any dates to compare it to.."  
Tom stared at his empty wallet. He had had to pay the buffet for the extra food.. and it hadn't been cheap. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Hey, Vivien, I was thinking.. Why don't we study at the library until Thursday? So you'll be prepared on Friday."  
Vivien made a face. "Three whole days at the library? I think I'm going to be sick. Can't we do something else? I heard a new pizza parlor's opening on the corner of my block on Wednesday. Why don't we go there?"  
  
Tomo had a dark scowl on his painted face. "Dratted girl. Is food all she thinks about?" 


	13. Wolves and Falcons

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Vivien sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I guess I'm just not hungry." She shrugged. "Sorry, uncle, but I don't think I can eat any dinner."  
Vivien's uncle raised a brow. "It's spaghetti with meat sauce and meatballs."  
Vivien opened her eyes and sighed. "On the other hand, I think I could use some dinner right about now. I'll be out in a few." She told her uncle as he closed her door.  
Once her door was closed, she closed her textbook and covered her face with her hands. What was wrong with her? Everything had been perfect today. On her first day of school, she had established her image with an outfit that had suited her perfectly, she had dissed a jock snob, thus satisfying her semi-feminist ego, a really cute and descent guy had taken her on a fantastic date, and now her uncle was serving one of her favorite dishes for dinner. Things couldn't get any better.. but somehow, she still felt.. dead. Something was missing.. or someone.. Vivien sighed and moved her schoolwork aside before reaching for her bag.  
She pulled out a clean sheet of paper. It had been announced that the small public school would be receiving suggestions for a new look for their school mascot. They had been called the Black Wolves formerly, but due to the racist connation that many believed it implied, it had been changed to simply Wolves. Suggestions for a lively adjective had also been encouraged. Vivien picked up her pencil and bit her lip. Wolves.. a very common 'cool' term. but what could make it stand out? She decided to work on the mascot first.  
Should the Wolf be of another color? Black, white, yellow, and brown were ruled out, of course. Vivien wanted the name to stay. Purple and black.. or maybe Orange and White.. Nah. Vivien tapped her pencil impatiently. What would suit her school.. or her satisfaction, rather? Vivien thought hard, then, unbidden, a name rushed into her mind. Crimson Wolf. Vivien frowned. Crimson? She shrugged. Not bad.  
Then she shrugged again. While she was at it, maybe they could have a new mascot altogether. The first animal to enter her mind was Falcon. Vivien bit her lip. How about.. the Scarlet Falcon? Vivien smiled. What was with her and the color red all of a sudden, when her favorite colors had always leaned towards the blues and yellows? Red.. like fire. Vivien's temples throbbed. Fire.. She started sketching, images of birds and wolves flashing through her mind. Finally, she stared down at the paper, and just stared.  
A Phoenix. A red. phoenix.. Suzaku. Suzaku the red.. Vivien shook her head to clear her thoughts. Where had that come from? Suzaku? What was that? It sounded Japanese. She sighed. Maybe her mind was just worked up over the events of the day. Her imagination was overloaded. That was it. But the Falcon and the Wolf.. Her heart raced. She began to draw another sketch. A few minutes later, she touched her sketch with trembling fingers. A wolf.. and though it was uncolored, she knew it was red.. with golden-brown eyes.. intense with.. with.. To her shock, her heart started beating madly. Suddenly, from deep within her, a voice seemed to cry out, Tasuki..  
Tasuki? Vivien drew in a breath. That sounded strangely familiar.. Tasuki.. Where had she heard that name before? Tasuki.. Why is my heart beating so fast?  
"Vivi! Dinner's ready!"  
"I-I'm coming!'  
  
Vivien sighed. "What a beautiful day." She gushed.  
Tom stared at her with disbelief. It was hot and humid. And she called it beautiful? He wiped the sweat from his brow with his already- thoroughly-damp handkerchief. He stared at Vivien. She looked as fresh as a summer morning. "Don't you have sweat glands?"  
Vivien chuckled. "Hey, it's not my fault I don't sweat."  
Tom smiled. "Hey, Vivien.."  
Vivien suddenly checked her watch. "Oops, break's over. Let's get back on the path. Come on, Tom!" Vivien was already jogging towards the race path.  
Tom let out an agonizing groan as he hurried to catch up with the girl with hair that shone in the sun like red gold. Her violet eyes were sparkling with life as they jogged down the path.  
When they had finally finished their two-mile jog, Tom stopped to catch his breath while Vivien spread her arms wide, very much refreshed. "Tell me, do you do this often?"  
Vivien smiled. "What?"  
"But your potential boyfriends through this torture?"  
Vivien blushed. "Er.. I really don't know.. coz.." How was she supposed to say it? "I've never actually had a.. b-boyfriend."  
Tom's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me. The hottest sixteen-year-old girl I know never had a boyfriend?"  
Vivien's blush intensified. "Stop it." She playfully punched his shoulder. Tom fought back a scowl. That hurt.  
  
Tomo scowled blackly. "I don't know what you see in this man-woman, Suzaku seishi. She's abominable." His chi was already suffering because of Vivien's antics.  
Tasuki grinned. "It takes the right guy to appreciate a strong woman, you bum. Let me guess.. she's too much for you, isn't she?"  
Tomo caused the vines to wrap more tightly around Tasuki's limbs. Tasuki's grin didn't leave his face, however, and that infuriated the Seiryuu seishi. "You will keep your tongue if you don't want me to kill her right now." He was also deceiving Miaka in his clam shell, and his energies were divided in manipulating both women. But Vivien was costing him more energy, and for that, he was resentful.  
Tasuki laughed at the expression on Tomo's face. "You've got your work cut out for you, you rat. Vi's a very special woman. Only the right man can make her burn.." His eyes gleamed. "And you ain't him. So give it up." His expression turned deadly. "She belongs to me, and me alone. No one's going to take her away from me." He was ready. Suddenly, the vines wrapped around him burst into flames as he shifted form.  
Tomo stared. "No! How?!"  
Tasuki was in front of the Seiryuu seishi the next instant. He lunged, and bared his teeth when Tomo landed hard on the ground, pinned beneath his paws. Tomo stared. How could he change shape, when his power was in the tessen?  
Tasuki read the bastard's mind. The tessen's only a bonus, you maggot. It was inherited. This power's all mine.  
As the wolf began to maul the Seiryuu seishi, Tomo screamed.  
  
"Tom!" Vivien gasped when her date suddenly fell to the ground and started screaming. "Tom!!" Vivien looked wildly around. "Somebody, help!" But everything was already disappearing around her.  
Blood splattered on her face. She stared in horror as gashes inexplicably appeared on her date's body and his face started to change. Suddenly she was staring into the screaming face of man with a painted face and a feathered headdress. Her memory returned to her in a flash. "Tomo!"  
  
The dying man grabbed her by the throat. Vivien croaked out a startled gasp. Tomo's hand tightened around her throat. Vivien closed her eyes tight. Tasuki!  
  
"Tasuki!"  
"Vi!" Tasuki grabbed Vivien by the shoulders and stared into her face. "Vi! Breathe! It's me! Tasuki!"  
Vivien's eyes were closed. Her lips were starting to turn purple. Tasuki began to panic. "Vi! It's an illusion! He's killing you!" He cursed! How could Tomo's chi last this long? "Vi!!"  
"Tasuki! What's going on? How did I get back here?!" Miaka demanded of her seishi. Then she saw Vivien, and she paled. "Kyo-chan!!"  
"Vi! Wake up!" He pressed his lips hard against hers and willed her to awaken. Slowly, Vivien's color returned. She opened her eyes. "Tasuki..?" She whispered. Tasuki looked into Vivien's eyes. "Thank God.." Vivien drew in a deep breath as her lungs began to take in air again. "Tasuki.. Am I.. back?" Tasuki smiled. "You're home, Vi.. You're home." Vivien smiled back. Her eyes sparkled wetly. "I.. I know."  
  
"Vivi!" Samantha slammed into Vivien's room. She didn't pause when she saw her sister in Tasuki's embrace. "Lover-boy, take a hike! Vivi, I want an explanation, now!" Tasuki smiled with amusement. He looked at Vivien and asked a question with his eyes. Vivien smiled softly. "I'll be fine." She assured him. When Tasuki had left, Samantha let on to her sister with a fury. "Vivien Michelle Smith! You will not tell me you almost died in Tomo's shell! You will not!" Vivien smiled gently. "Then.. I won't." Samantha's eyes widened with rage. "No, you will not!" She shouted in agreement. "You will listen to me now when I tell you you are an absolute moron! You have the brains of a red-headed pincushion! You selfish bratty little fool! I'm going to kill you!" Samantha advanced on her sister. Vivien's eyes widened. She started to grow alarmed. "Now, Sammy, I think you may be over-reacting a bit.. Calm down. I'm fine. Really, I am." "Fine?!" Samantha shrieked. "Oh, I am definitely not over-reacting, you stupid little brat! You almost died in that freakin' clam shell! You knew what would happen if you got caught in that leftover piece of seafood! And you knew all about it's deception, and still, you still managed to nearly get KILLED! Do you hear me?! KILLED!" "I'm sorry?" Vivien squeaked. Samantha was scary. "Oh you will, once I'm through with you! I think I'm going to kill you myself! .. GET BACK IN THAT BED, YOUNG LADY! OH, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! COME 'ERE!"  
  
"Stop whining. It'll be gone by morning." Samantha grumbled. Vivien gingerly pressed a kerchief against her shiner. "Well, you shouldn't have been so angry. I should sue. This is abuse, Sammy." She grumbled. "Straight-out abuse." Samantha sniffed. "Well, you deserved it." Vivien sighed. "But I told you.. I'm fine now." Samantha looked away. "Right. You're just recovering from a near-death experience. No biggie." She said sarcastically. "From the feel of this shiner, It'll take a good while more for me to recover." Vivien said wryly. Samantha narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Oh, I know. And I couldn't be happier? How's your side?" She asked sweetly. Vivien scowled. Her side ached like hell. Her ribs were going to be sore for a week! Samantha sure packed a lot of power in her punches. "Hey, all's well that ends well, right? And where were you when I was going through that? Getting all snuggly with your cuddle-buddy, I bet." Samantha's face turned beet-red with guilt. "Er.." Vivien gaped. She hadn't meant it, but Samantha's face gave her away. She had actually.. with Amiboshi.. right after.. A grin slowly spread across her face. "Talk about heated reunions. I'm so happy for you, Sammy." A grudging smile replaced Samantha's scowl. "Thanks, Vivi." "It's Vi." Samantha's smile broadened. "Whatever." Then her expression changed completely. "Hey.. I saw Lily." Vivien's smile faded. "How is she?" She asked tentatively. Samantha looked down. "Not good.. She's.." "She's what? Is she hurt?" Vivien turned pale with fear. Samantha shook her head. "No.. She's fallen in love with Nakago."  
  
"Say that again." Samantha sighed. "She's fallen in love with Nakago." "No.. you must be mistaken. How could she fall in love with.. the enemy, for crying out loud?" Samantha sighed. "I.. don't know. I didn't get the chance to tell you before.. But there's more. Vivi.. Lily is in love with Nakago.. but he.." She closed her eyes. "He used her, Vivi. He used Lily."  
  
Tasuki paced outside Vivien's room. What was going on in there? Suddenly, he heard someone punch the wall. He opened the door quickly. "Vi? What's going on?" Vivien didn't see Tasuki. "The bastard! How dare he!" Her eyes were blazing with fury. She grabbed Samantha's wrist. "Let's go! We're moving! Now! 


	14. Questionable Love

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Vivien sat quietly on a rock, Samantha and her friends arguing behind her. She didn't listen to squabble, as she was too lost in her own thoughts. Things were getting just too bizarre for words. Coming to this world had changed the lives of her sisters completely. Vivien closed her eyes. They had all fallen for guys.. from a book. She realized that now. When she had revisited 'her world' in Tomo's clam shell, she had realized how much she missed her world. Tomo had dug deep into her deepest desires.. did she want to return home that much? If she truly wanted to stay with Tasuki then shouldn't the setting have been in this.. book.. world? But this place.. was just a book. Then Tasuki wasn't really.. real.  
Tears stung Vivien's eyes. Tasuki wasn't real. She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. No, he couldn't be just a figment of her imagination. When she touched him.. when he touched her.. it had all been real. But this was a book world.. and she had her own world. Would she truly be unhappy if she stayed with Tasuki in this world that only existed on the pages of some book?  
But she loved Tasuki.. didn't she?  
"Vi? Something wrong?" Tasuki sat beside her.  
Vivien smiled weakly at Tasuki. "No.. not really.."  
Tasuki sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Vi, how well do you know your sister?"  
Vivien smiled. "Which one?"  
Tasuki grinned. "Lilian. How well do you know her?"  
  
Vivien blinked. "Very well. Lily and I are best friends. Lily is the nicest, most considerate person I know.."  
Tasuki frowned. "You sure?"  
Now Vivien frowned. "What are you getting at?"  
Tasuki sighed. "I'm just wondering.. If she as wonderful and good as you say she is.. how could someone like her fall in love with someone like Nakago?"  
Vivien shook her head wearily. "I.. don't know." She said helplessly. "Then she asked, hesitantly, "Tasuki.. do you love me?"  
Tasuki's eyes darkened. "With all my heart."  
Vivien's heart trembled then she smiled weakly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Tasuki grinned. "Don't. I never expected to fall for you. And quite frankly, it's a pain in the a-"  
Vivien grinned and silenced him with a kiss. When they broke apart, Tasuki's eyes were twinkling. "Then again, who's complaining?"  
Vivien chuckled, then her smile faded and a sad light entered her eyes. Tasuki loved her.. but did she love him.. enough to let her family go?  
"Vi?"  
Vivien smiled reassuringly at Tasuki. "It's nothing."  
  
"Sammy." Vivien stepped into her sister's tent.  
Samantha turned and wiped her eyes with a sleeve of her boy's tunic. "Vivi? What's up?"  
Vivien sighed. "Sammy.. I want to talk to Lily."  
Samantha frowned. "But how?"  
Vivien shrugged. "Do you know any spell or something.. I want to talk to Kate, too. Don't you have that power.. that weird power..?"  
Samantha smiled. "Vivi, I have the power of ice."  
Vivien frowned. "Don't you have two other powers?"  
Samantha shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not really sure.."  
"What do you mean?" Vivien sat down on the soft mat spread on the dirt floor.  
"Well," Samantha sat opposite of her sister. "I think there's a possibility of me having the power to enhance other powers.. I think that explains how Amiboshi's powers were enhanced, you know? And of course, there's also my last power."  
"Oh? What is it?" Vivien asked curiously.  
Samantha shrugged. "It's really no big. I can control light.." She paused. ".. and unseen forces?"  
Vivien smiled enviously. "That's a lot cooler than changing into a parakeet, you know."  
Samantha grinned. "Thanks."  
Then Vivien looked thoughtful. "You know.. Kate had the powers of flight and telekinesis when we left.. there might be a chance she has the power of telepathy, right?"  
Samantha shrugged. "Maybe. But you know, we could always ask Chichiri to do that thing he did so Miaka could talk to Tamahome in Kotou."  
Vivien's eyes lit up. "That's it! Sammy, you're a genius!"  
Samantha smiled with amusement. "But of course."  
  
"Nani? You want to contact your sisters? Why, no da?" Chichiri asked the sisters with a frown.  
Vivien sighed. "It's complicated, Chichiri. But is it possible? Four-Way Communication via telepathic powers?"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Of course, na no da. But if either Shoshi or Taishi have telepathy as their third power, it'll help a lot."  
Samantha smiled cheerfully at the prospect of seeing her sisters again. "Then it's settled!"  
  
They were sitting in a white, open space. Vivien looked around her with some confusion. "Where are we?" She asked her sister sitting next to her.  
Samantha frowned. "I have no idea. Maybe it's because we're contacting more than one person.. Four-way projection.. Multiple send- outs.. Of course! There is no one sense of a set location."  
Vivien raised a brow. "Let's pretend I can read your thoughts and know where they're going.."  
Samantha smiled. "The four of us are in three separate locations. There is no one location, thus are we in a blank set for our communication with each other."  
"Okay." Vivien's expression still looked blank. "So where are they?"  
  
"Sammy? Vivi?" Kathryn's voice called out to them.  
Samantha and Vivien looked around. "Kate? Where are you?"  
"Right here." Kathryn appeared before them. She was dressed a little more strangely than usual.. Vivien thought her silk gown looked finer.. more.. royal. Her thick blue hair was set high upon her head and was that lipstick Kate was wearing? Vivien grinned. "Did someone have a makeover?" Kathryn blushed. Samantha smiled. "It's good to see you, Kate. Did you have any difficulty coming here?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "No. My third power is telepathy." Vivien was impressed. "Coolness." Samantha looked around. "Where's Lily?" "I'm having trouble reaching her, na no da." Chichiri's voice called out to them from nowhere. "It appears she's unconscious, no da." Samantha frowned. "That could be a problem." Vivien was worried. "Is she okay?" Kathryn sighed. "Chichiri, are you there?" "Hai. How are you, Shoshi-san?"  
  
"Peachy. Instead of trying to reach her mind, why not attack it? Telepathically, of course?" Samantha and Vivien were aghast at Kathryn's suggestion. "Kate!" Kathryn smiled. "Hey, don't worry. If she's unconscious, her mind is the most vulnerable to a telepathic attack. Aggression works best in these situations." "Hai! You're right, Shoshi-san! It worked!" Vivien was the first who saw the blue glowing shape in front of her. "Lily.. Lily!" Her sister materialized before her. Joy welled up in Vivien's heart. "Lily! Lily!"  
Lilian gasped and slowly opened her eyes. "Ne.. who's there?" She asked cautiously.  
Vivien smiled with happiness. "Lily!"  
When Lilian realized who was sitting before her, a smile slowly lit up her face. Vivien's smile mirrored her own: joyful and relieved.  
"Lily!!" Kathryn's smile broadened as her sister faced her and her eyes widened with disbelief.. and happiness. She then chuckled at Lilian's changed expression. She looked puzzled.. and why shouldn't she be? She looked a lot different from when she had last seen her sister. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Lily! I'm so happy to see you again.." Then an image of Hotohori rose unbidden in her mind. Well.. she was happy to see her sister.. delighted, really, but her sadness was so great at the same time..  
Samantha smiled softly. "Hi Lily! I couldn't wait to see you again!"  
"Sammy?!" When she saw Samantha's eyes however, Lilian grew concerned. "Sammy.. what's wrong?"  
  
Vivien decided to take charge. They didn't have enough time. "Lily.. we came together and decided we wanted to see you.. together.. Kate helped us."  
"Kate?" Lilian turned to her sister, intrigued. "How..?"  
Kathryn smiled wearily. "Like you, Lily.. we have acquired all three of our powers. My powers are of flight, telekinesis.. and telepathy."  
"Telepathy?" Lilian looked startled. "But that's also my.." Her eyes widened. "So that's how all of you are here! You're using our third powers to contact each other."  
Kathryn nodded. "Hai. Lily.. we're here to bring you up-to-date. Sammy told us what happened earlier.. we've decided to contact you and find out what happened. We'll also tell you what happened with us."  
"I.." Lilian's eyes grew masked.  
Vivien sighed in frustration. She decided she had had enough. "Lily.. stop treating us like babies! You're acting as if we're not here!"  
Lilian looked confused. "Huh?"  
Vivien frowned. As if she didn't know! "Don't play dumb, Lily! You, of all people, should know what I'm talking about! Whenever I saw you or when Sammy saw you, you were always protecting us! And every time, you got hurt instead of us! We understand why you did it, but knock it off already!" Vivien didn't mean to sound so angry, but she couldn't help herself. Dang it, but every one of them had powers equal to Lilian's, and though she knew Lilian protected them out of love, she also knew it had to stop. Lilian was in love with a torture-loving bastard and now it was their turn to protect her, because they loved her, and because she needed protection now more than ever.  
Kathryn nodded solemnly in agreement. "That's right, Lily." Her eyes were sad. "All of us know.. how strong Nakago is.. You thought you were probably the only one capable of standing up to him. Do you think our powers are really that inferior to his?" She asked gently.  
Samantha nodded sadly. "Lily.. we're just as powerful as you. As the seishi's of Taittsukun, we also have powers equal to Nakago's."  
Vivien saw Lilian's stricken expression and her eyes softened. "But enough of how we're royally annoyed of you, Lily.. Lily.. we want to know.. what's going on?"  
Lilian looked away. "Oh..,"  
"Nothing?" All of them finished for her? Vivien grew more annoyed. "You know there's not a chance in hell we'll buy that, Lily." Vivien said, irritated. "You might as well spill it."  
Kathryn frowned at Vivien and said more gently, "Lily.. all of us will also tell you our stories.. but we want to listen to yours first."  
Lilian slowly nodded and looked thoughtfully at Kathryn. "What do you want me to tell you? I'm just biding my time until I can think of a way to make Yui wish a different third wish."  
Samantha smiled sympathetically. Vivien sighed. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "You love him, don't you?" She said gently. Lilian looked like she wanted to deny it, but decided against it. She looked down, ashamed. "Hai." Everyone was quiet. Vivien stared at her sister. Lilian had just admitted her love for Nakago. Hearing about it was one thing, but this was different. Lilian loved Nakago. Lilian was the purest person Vivien had ever known.. and she loved that.. man.. She slowly smiled. Which meant.. that Nakago couldn't be all that bad. She thought of her own dilemma and smiled. They were sisters in every way. They had all caught the disease. Kathryn heard her thought and smiled herself. When Lilian looked up, all three of her sisters were smiling. She stared.   
  
Kathryn finally remarked, "It looks like she's caught the disease, Vivi, Sammy." Lilian frowned. "Disease?" Vivien smiled. It really was quite amusing. "Lilian.. we've all fallen in love, too." Lilian stared. She looked shocked. "Nani?!" Kathryn smiled, amused at Lilian's reaction. "It's true. Vivien's fallen in love with Tasuki, the Suzaku seishi." Lilian stared at her sister. "Vivi! Is this true?" At first, Vivien didn't know what to say. Yes, she was in love with Tasuki, but how much in love was she? Did she love him enough to leave her sisters behind? Then she saw her answer in her sisters' eyes. The truth hit her like a slap. All of them were in love with someone from this world.. and they would do anything for them. Lilian knew what kind of bastard Nakago was and she still admitted to loving him. Samantha.. she loved Amiboshi even if he was part of this world.. and without asking, Vivien knew she would stay with him until the end of time. And Kathryn.. even as Hotohori had professed his love for Miaka, she hadn't stopped loving him. She loved him with all her heart, and Vivien finally confessed that.. she did, too. She finally nodded. "Hai.. Very true." She breathed, thinking of him. Her eyes grew sad. "It hurts.. every time he fights to protect Miaka. I hate it, worrying if he'll get hurt. He knows I love him, but I don't say it that often. I think he wants me too, but I'm not saying a peep until he says it enough times until I'm sick of hearing it." She said stubbornly. Lilian smiled. Samantha chuckled softly. Lilian looked at her. "I've also fallen in love.." She confessed. "..and Lily, you.. sent him to me." Lilian's eyes widened in realization. "Amiboshi?" Samantha smiled. "Hai.. both of us loved each other.. but.." Her eyes grew pained. "I couldn't stop Suboshi from giving him that drug. I know he's not going to remember me.. when we meet again." Lilian nodded sadly and turned to Kathryn, expectantly. "How about you, Kate?" Kathryn looked away. "Hotohori." Lilian stared. "Hotohori? The Konan Emperor?" Kathryn nodded. "Hai. I love him. I'm in the palace right now. Chichiri called out to me so I could see you again. I'm with.. Hotohori. I love him with all my heart, but.." Kathryn looked at Lilian, with grief glowing in her silver eyes. "Lily.. you know how I feel. We both love someone whose death we are forbidden to prevent. I know.." There were tears in her eyes. ".. that he's going to die.. and I know.. I will return to my world.. after I've made my wish to Byakko. I only wish.." Lilian understood. "Nakago.." Everyone looked at her. Vivien grew sad. "You love him, don't you?" Lilian nodded. "Hai." Samantha smiled sadly. "None of us wanted to accept that.. but I know you felt something true for him.. when I left you." "But how could you love someone so evil..?" Vivien wanted to know. "He's the one that killed so many people." Samantha shook her head. "Vivi.. you don't understand. He's not that evil. Quite human, in fact. Like anyone.. he also has a past." Lilian was startled. "Sammy.. how do you..?" Samantha smiled. "Who do you think told me about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Taka.. Tamahome.. told me. He told me what he saw when he killed.. Nakago.. and his memories." Lilian trembled, remembering. "Nakago.." Kathryn smiled, shakingly. She couldn't keep up the link much longer. Chichiri was calling them back. "I know you want to see him again.. so we'll leave you now." Lilian looked up and smiled. "Arigatou." Vivien sighed. "Lily.. I don't know what you see in the chump, but if you love him, he can't be that bad." Vivien knew she looked and sounded skeptical, but her heart was assured of the truth of Lilian's love. Samantha smiled. "Hang on there, Lily.. we're not far from the end of the book.. so just hang on."  
  
Tasuki knew something had been wrong before Vivien and her sisters had contacted Lilian, but afterwards, her attitude had changed dramatically. Now, more than ever, she seemed to crave his touch and crave even more his words of love to her. Something had happened, and he meant to find out. After a sad farewell, Samantha had bid goodbye to Amiboshi, who wondered at the sad love shining in her eyes.. they retired to Tamahome's teacher's house to rest. Not long after that, Tamahome and Miaka separated, much to the dismay of Vivien and her sisters. Now, days afterwards, Vivien was still voicing her disbelief and bitterness. "Why is he doing this to her?! What did she ever do to deserve this?!" Vivien demanded bitterly of no one in particular. Tasuki leaned against the wall of the open balcony and simply watched her. "That's it! I'm going to pulverize that mean old lecher! Miaka and Tamahome are destined to be together and he's just mussing it all up, that horrible old jerk! Come on, Tasuki! We have some roasting to do!" Tasuki smirked. "Don't you think you're overdoing it, Vi?" Vivien stared. "Overdoing it? You can never overdo anything for the sake of love, Tasuki!" She declared. Tasuki sighed. "Then do it yourself. I'm tired. Besides, you do know the future, don't you?" Vivien paused in her tirade. "Well, yeah.. but.." "And how are they in the future?" He persisted. "Well, they're wonderful, but.." "Exactly. Don't you know, Vi? That every obstacle their love overcomes only makes it stronger." He pointed out. Vivien frowned. "Yeah, but.." She slumped. "Do you always have to win?" Tasuki grinned. "Nah, you're just a born loser." Vivien playfully punched Tasuki on the arm. "Hey! Take that back!" She jabbed him in the ribs. Tasuki chuckled. "Cut that out!" Giggling, Vivien started to tickle Tasuki until he almost fell over the railing. She shrieked with glee as he swiftly pinned down her arms. "Hey! That's not fair!" "Is that so?" Tasuki murmured as he pinned her arms down her sides. He looked deep into her eyes and finally, smiled as he kissed her nose. Vivien wrinkled said appendage, disappointed. "Is that all?" Tasuki laughed and without another word, kissed her right on her lips. Vivien smiled and gave herself into the kiss, enjoying every delicious moment of the passion that was igniting with every lick of the flame. "Am I interrupting something?" Startled, Vivien jumped and knocked her head against Tasuki's chin. "Ow!" Vivien winced. "Gomenasai." She kissed his chin. "There. All better?" Tasuki grinned wolfishly. "Almost." He leaned down for another kiss. "What does a guy have to do to get noticed around here?" Tamahome said loudly in exasperation. Vivien moved away from Tasuki and blushed. "Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Er.. what's up?" Tamahome rolled his eyes. Tasuki growled at him. "Yeah. Hurry it up, okay? We were busy." Vivien's blush deepened to the color of a tomato. "Tasuki!!" She whined. Tasuki sighed. "Fine, fine." But his eyes were twinkling with mirth. Tamahome smiled wryly at Vivien's embarrassment. "Have you guys seen Miaka around anywhere?"  
  
"Miaka?" Vivien's eyes hardened. "What do you want with her? Haven't you hurt her enough, you miserable two-timer?" "Vi?" Tasuki frowned. Someone was being rude. Tamahome looked away. "Never mind. Anyway, I really came here to tell you that dinner's ready." Tasuki sighed with relief. If anything could distract Vivien from this, it was the mention of food. But for once, he was wrong.. well, almost. Vivien started walking, but looked back once. She stared hard at Tamahome. "Stop being the fool, Tamahome. Despite what that old man warned you about, you know as well as I do, that rejecting Miaka isn't the answer." Tamahome's eyes grew shadowed. "It's better sooner than later. It would have hurt both of us more later." At that, Vivien's eyes flamed. She walked right up to Tamahome and jabbed him in the chest. "And you think it doesn't hurt now?! Just because you think you'll eventually be separated from her doesn't give you the right to hurt her like that! If you just let it go, and though I know it'll hurt like hell when you guys separate in the end, she'll always remember you with thoughts of love, even if it is because of a broken heart! If you reject her now, shock will turn to self-loathing, and regret will turn to bitterness. Then when you guys do separate, she'll probably hate you to pieces by then! You fix this up right now, mister, or there'll be hell to pay!" And with that, she whirled around and stomped off. Tasuki and Tamahome watched her go. Tasuki looked at Tamahome. "She's right, you know. And I agree with her. You can't do this to Miaka." Tamahome looked at Tasuki. "Since when did you become an expert on women, fangs?" Tasuki smirked without mirth. "Since Vivien became my own. Vivien is one hell of a woman, and we belong to each other.. just like you belong to Miaka. If you hurt her even more than she is now by continuing to reject her, then I'll just have to kill you for it. Hurt Miaka, and you hurt Vivien." Tamahome looked closely at Tasuki. "How do you --?" "Care for Miaka as much as I care for Vivien? Because if I didn't already love Vi, I'd probably be falling for Miaka as well. Heck, if you hadn't fallen for Miaka, Vivien would have probably learned to love you instead of me. But Vi is my life now, and I embrace her love and my love for her as well. And I am eternally grateful for that. I love Vivien with all my heart.. Miaka loves you." Tasuki stared hard at Tamahome. "Cherish it." And with that, he walked away. Tamahome looked up into the sky and thought about the couple's words. Miaka loved him. And he still.. loved her. But how could he go on living without her? Cherish it.. Was he taking the easy way out? 


	15. Forever

"Hearts Aflame"  
  
Chapter 15 "You want some of my rice?" Tasuki asked Vivien.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Vivien declared, still miffed about Tamahome's cruelty towards Miaka.  
  
"Funny, she says that only after she's eaten all of the good food there is." Tasuki murmured to Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko smiled then wondered aloud, "Where's Tamahome?"  
  
"Nursing his belly, probably. I hope he's bedridden for days!" Vivien said angrily.  
  
"But he ate all of Miaka's food." Chichiri tried to reason with Vivien.  
  
"Hmph. He only did that to probably get rid of some of the guilt he's been holding on his shoulders." Vivien's anger was about to explode. "HOW DARE HE INSULT MIAKA LIKE THAT IN HER FACE!! MAY I BE EXCUSED? SOMEONE NEEDS TO DIE!!"  
  
Chiriko sweatdropped. "Shouldn't you stop her, Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki sipped his tea. "Don't feel like it. Besides, I'm not exactly on Tamahome's side. He needs a good clobbering every so often. I don't mind if Vi gets my turn this time. She's earned it." He said casually. Then, he added wryly, "Besides, I hope Tamahome's hide is enough for Vi to vent her anger on."  
  
"Ah." Chichiri smiled in realization. "You're afraid she's going to find out about that message that arrived for you last night?"  
  
"What message?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
Tasuki flushed. "Nothing." He muttered.  
  
"If he's that embarrassed, maybe it's better if we don't find out. With her temper, we'd be toast if she finds out we knew his secret and we didn't tell her." Chiriko said thoughtfully. "And personally, I wouldn't like to smell like burned meat."  
  
Chichiri smiled. "You've got a point, na no da. Maybe I don't know anything then."  
  
"I still can't believe you were eavesdropping on me and the messenger." Tasuki toyed with his food. "Man, this is really not the time to be dropping stuff like this on me.." He muttered, not caring if everyone's ears were tuned in to his conversation with himself. "Seiryuu no Miko's about to call Seiryuu, Vi's furious with her former crush. and now a baby to top it all off."  
  
"A BABY?!?" Everyone exclaimed except Chichiri.  
  
"Hai." Chichiri nodded. "Some time before Miaka went searching for her seishi, Tasuki got saddled with an abandoned baby, na no da."  
  
"That's not good." Mitsukake sympathized. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, he left the baby with the most decent women he knew." Chichiri said.  
  
"That was very responsible of you, Tasuki." Chiriko approved.  
  
"Ha!" Chichiri shook his head. "He left her with a woman who owns a brothel!"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!"  
  
"Tasuki! How could you do such a horrible thing?!"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Lecher!"  
  
"It's a good thing Kyo-chan came when she did." Chiriko sniffed, still mortified. "You were obviously well on your way becoming the lowest kind of miserable cur there was!"  
  
Tasuki's face was beet red. "Hey, she's not that bad! She's been a mother a couple of guys.. and she just runs the place.. she's not an actual.. herself, so.."  
  
".. What? She's not a prostitute herself? Hm. What a difference that makes." Mitsukake said wryly.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What else, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked the cheery-faced informant.  
  
"Well, apparently, when Tasuki's buddy, Koji, met this brothel-owner on one of his trips into town and mentioned Tasuki's new girlfriend - really, I don't know what she sees in you -- , she jumped at the chance to dump the baby right back in your lap. Apparently, the little innocent child's a handful, so Koji's taking care of him back at Mt. Reikaku."  
  
"Just how long were you eavesdropping, mask-boy?"  
  
"Long enough, apparently." Chiriko said wryly. "Now why would she do that?'  
  
"Apparently, Koji - the traitor --, hinted that I might be thinking of permanently shackling myself to Vi.. and she decided that Vi would make a better mother than her poor little traitorous self."  
  
Mitsukake stared. "You're going to ask Kyoku to be your wife?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Of course. What did ya expect? I can't just ask her to take care of the kid without offering marriage, can I?"  
  
"You'll need to do better than that." Chichiri remarked. "You don't have much to offer her in the first place. You don't have a real job.."  
  
"Being a bandit's a full-time operation!" Tasuki protested.  
  
"It's embarrassing." Chichiri said truthfully. "And degrading. A bandit's wife isn't likely to be respected like she deserves to be, na no da. You have your friends living with you.. I don't think Kyoku would appreciate living in a home filled with crude, drunk bandits all the time, na no da. And you're going to raise a child there, too, no da! I hope you're going to give her a very big ring."  
  
Tasuki sighed. "But all that doesn't really matter, does it? The only thing that matters is that Vi and I love each other and that's more than I could ask for."  
  
"That's true." Chiriko agreed. "But you're forgetting something."  
  
"What?" Tasuki asked with exasperation.  
  
"If she agrees to become your wife, then that means she's going to have to say goodbye to her sisters. And they are very close for sisters, you know."  
  
Tasuki's face fell. "I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"The question is: does she love you enough to spend her entire life with you?" Mitsukake told the fiery-haired seishi seriously.  
  
At that, Tasuki looked away. "That's one loaded question." He said quietly. "I know we love each other.. but it's all based on destiny, more or less. I love her with all my heart.. but I'm afraid it won't be enough. I want to marry her, I want to be the father of our kids, and I want to grow old with her, and love her until I breathe my last. But how can I replace her sisters? How can I ever make her love her as much as I love her? It's impossible."  
  
Chiriko smiled sympathetically at the saddened seishi. "Tell her."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Tell her what you've just told us. And I think you're underestimating Kyo- chan. What makes you think she doesn't already love you like that?"  
  
"She's right, no da." Chichiri agreed. "I don't understand why you think you're the only one who loves her like that. Of course she loves her sisters, but that's only natural. And besides, she has to love you to pieces to put up with you."  
  
Tasuki scowled. "Shut up, no da!"  
  
Vivien caught up with Miaka looking at the tower in the distance. Vivien smiled softly at the memory of Miaka telling her of the legend of that tower of love. In that tower, when a couple kisses just as the sun sinks below the horizon, they are bound for all eternity. Vivien closed her eyes. Miaka had been willing to do that. Be bound to Tamahome for all time. But she knew if she were to face that same decision, she would definitely hesitate. How could she let go of her sisters, of her past, and trust Tasuki entirely with her heart? She was.. afraid.  
  
"Kyo-chan!" Miaka had finally noticed her seishi looking thoughtful and confused in the corner of the hall.  
  
Vivien looked up and smiled. "Miaka.. are you going, now?"  
  
Miaka didn't look surprised at Vivien's question. Instead, she sighed, as if resigned. "Yes.." She looked away. "When I get there, It'll only be some time before sunset." She remarked sullenly. She looked at Vivien. "Kyo-chan.. please tell the others I'll be okay."  
  
Vivien only hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "H-Hai."  
  
Miaka smiled gratefully at her friend. "Arigatou, Kyo-chan."  
  
Vivien watched Miaka as she started to trot away. After a few more seconds, she called out, "Wait!" and ran over to join her.  
  
"Doushite, Kyo-chan?"  
  
Vivien smiled softly at her friend. "I'd.. like to come with you.. If that's okay with you."  
  
Vivien and Miaka looked out over the balcony, waiting for the ones they loved. Vivien looked at Miaka and felt sadness gather in her heart. She knew Tamahome wouldn't come now.. on this tower.. but he would come later, wouldn't he?  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. And Tasuki.. she hoped he got her message.. She wanted him to come.. but she also wanted to protect Miaka. It was her job.. She thought of Tasuki and smiled. She couldn't believe she was mixing business with pleasure.. but she couldn't help herself. But she also had to do her job and protect Miaka until the end.  
  
Miaka looked over the horizon. This is it. Tamahome.. you'll come, right? Please.. please come.. Miaka clutched the edge of the balcony and refused to let her tears fall. Please.. I just can't.. let you go..  
  
"Miaka! Vi!" Tasuki called out, holding a basket of peaches. He had figured, between Miaka and Vivien, he would need more than a few peaches to satisfy them. "Get a load of these! Lots of cute little peaches! Eh?" They weren't there.. but didn't Chichiri say they had been sitting here? He saw only Tamahome.  
  
"Tama-chan, where're the girls? Have you seen them?"  
  
Tamahome didn't turn around. "If you're looking for Miaka.. she went to that tower you can see from here. Kyoku.. went with her."  
  
Tasuki froze. "Vi.. went.. where..? Did she leave a message?"  
  
"She said she wanted to meet you there as well.. before the sun sets."  
  
Tasuki stared at Tamahome. "What's going on? Why aren't you with them?" Tasuki frowned. "What the hell're you doin'? What the hell're you just sittin' there for?!"  
  
Tokaki cursed. "She went to that tower? Those stupid bitches! That towers' infested with monsters! The tower's off-limits as well! Why did she go there?!"  
  
Shih Fuan looked away, flustered. "I.. told her about the tower's legend.. But.. I told her that she shouldn't even go near there!"  
  
Tamahome stiffened. Miaka's words echoed in his head. I'll be waiting.. He swiftly cursed. "Why, she..!" He turned.  
  
Tokaki grabbed him. "Hold it, Tamahome! Don't go. I'll go to the tower. Fang boy's already halfway there."  
  
Tamahome hesitated. "Master.. I.."  
  
Tokaki growled, "Don't make me repeat myself! You and that girl will eventually separate! Listen. There is no choice. After summoning Suzaku, you'll wish for her to become a citizen of this world. That's absolutely impossible! This is the only wish the divine beast can't grant! Once he appears, the miko's purpose is fulfilled. After that, the miko goes back to the world from which she came. That's how it is. No matter how much you try, this is one thing you cannot change. Things will only end tragically. Look.. both of you will just end up getting hurt. It's best to end it before you fall even more in love, and it becomes too late.."  
  
"That's exactly what I told Kyoku.." Tamahome slowly turned and smiled sadly at his master. "Master.. It's.. already too late."  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka! Now hold on!" Vivien cursed as another monster leapt out of the shadows towards her. She immediately caused it to burst into flames. But monster after monster jumped out of her out of the shadows. Finally, after roasting what had to be more than a dozen monsters, they stopped coming. But it was too late. Miaka was long gone. "Dang it.." Vivien slumped and returned to the tower. She might as well wait for the others to come.  
  
Vivien watched the sun slowly sink behind the mountains. Sunset was nearly over.. and he.. hadn't come. He was coming.. wasn't he?  
  
"Vi!"  
  
Vivien whirled around. "Tasuki!"  
  
"Geez, Vi, are you crazy?! Where's Miaka?"  
  
Vivien slumped. "She's gone. I had to hold off the monsters. By the time I finished the last of them, she was gone."  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Should we wait here for the others?"  
  
Vivien didn't say anything.  
  
"Vi? What's up?" Tasuki went up to her and lifted her chin. "Nani? You're all red."  
  
Vivien blushed furiously. "Baka! You know why I called you here.." Her gaze turned serious. "I.. want to make this permanent."  
  
Tasuki froze. "Permanent?"  
  
Vivien nodded slowly. "Didn't you hear the legend? When a couple kisses here, at sunset, their souls become one for all eternity.. Tasuki.. I.." Vivien looked into Tasuki's eyes. "I've decided.. I.. want to be with you.. forever."  
  
Tasuki stared at Vivien. Shaken, he asked her, "Vi.. do you know what you're saying?"  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. "I do.. I want to be with you.. forever."  
  
Tasuki closed his eyes. "But that would.. mean leaving your sisters.."  
  
Vivien smiled up at Tasuki. "I know.. but I know they would agree with me when I say that they would always be a part of me.. they were my past.. and even my present.. but my future.. is with you.."  
  
Tasuki stared down at Vivien. "Vi.. are you serious?"  
  
Vivien smiled up at him. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I've never been more serious. I love you, Tasuki.. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. I want to be with you.. forever." She suddenly looked down. "Of course, that doesn't mean you have to marry me or anything, but..!"  
  
Tasuki silenced her with a kiss. Closing her eyes, Vivien wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Tasuki..  
  
As the sun finally sank behind the mountains, Suzaku gave his daughter's soul and heart into Tasuki's care. He knew.. she was finally home.. With some sadness, he knew.. her home was no longer with him.. but with the one she had given her heart to.. his own seishi.. Tasuki. She was home.. with him..  
  
"How's Miaka?" Vivien asked Tasuki as he entered his room.  
  
Tasuki looked away. "She's holding up.. but I can't understand how. That girl's been through a lot.."  
  
Vivien looked down at her hands. "Kotou's attacking tomorrow, aren't they?"  
  
Tasuki looked at Vivien. "Those are the rumors.."  
  
Vivien turned away. "I.. know what's going to happen tomorrow.. and I'm.. scared."  
  
Tasuki sat down on his bed and held Vivien in his arms. Vivien stared at her hand against his tunic. "Tasuki..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tasuki smiled softly and hugged her tighter. "Same here, kid."  
  
Vivien leaned away and arched a brow. "Since when am I a 'kid'?"  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "Since you look so adorable in your 'pajamas'."  
  
Vivien's face turned beet red with embarrassment. "Urusai, Tasuki!" She looked down at herself in dismay. She didn't look that much like a kid, did she? Well.. maybe Power Ranger pajamas weren't that grown-up.. but they were her favorite!  
  
Tasuki chuckled at the look on Vivien's face and drew her into arms. "Hey.. could I ask you a favor?"  
  
Vivien snuggled into Tasuki's warmth. "Depends."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Vivien froze. Marry.. him? She smiled cheerfully and pushed Tasuki away. "Stop joking around, Tasuki!"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "I'm not joking."  
  
"Huh?" Vivien sweatdropped. "Then you're really.. serious?"  
  
Tasuki made a face. "Now why would I joke about something as serious as marriage?"  
  
Vivien made her own face. "Well, you're not exactly the marrying kind.. so.."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well.." Vivien smiled softly at Tasuki. "You really want to marry me?"  
  
Tasuki smiled softly down at her. "If you'll have me."  
  
"Now that's a toughie."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Vivien smiled and hugged him tight. "But are you sure?"  
  
"I want to be with you.. forever.. And with me, that means marriage."  
  
Vivien's eyes shone softly with happiness. "Well.. I'm not sure.."  
  
He tickled her. Vivien shrieked with laughter as she fell off the bed. "Okay, okay!" Tasuki laughed down at her before reaching into his tunic and removing a small ring. Vivien stared at it. "Oh, Tasuki.."  
  
It was a simple slim golden band with the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. The diamond was like clean, crushed snow.. Vivien couldn't help covering her mouth with a hand. It was so beautiful.. She could feel her tears start to gather in her eyes. "Tasuki.."  
  
Tasuki took her hand and slipped the ring unto her finger. Vivien stared at the ring and started to cry. "Tasuki.. I.. love you.." Kneeling on the floor, she looked up at him and touched his face with her hand. Seeing her ring sparkle on her finger against his face just made her cry even more. "Tasuki.."  
  
Tasuki cupped Vivien's cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Vi.. Marry me..?"  
  
"Yes.. I want to be with you.. forever.." Vivien met his lips with her own and kissed him.. softly.. It was a kiss that she would cherish forever.. 


	16. Together Forever?

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What's taking so long?" Vivien murmured as she stood outside her tent, looking across the horizon. Shouldn't Seiryuu's lackies be marching over those hills by now? She sighed softly as she watched Tasuki, in his wolf form, return from scanning the enemy's camp.  
  
As soon as Tasuki returned to his normal form, Vivien threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his startled, but smiling lips. "What took you so long, fangs?" She asked after everyone had started clearing their throats.  
  
Tasuki sighed and squeezed Vivien's hand before confronting the others. "They haven't moved yet.. Apparently, Nakago is busy at the moment.. But I don't think it should continue for much longer.  
  
Chichiri frowned. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
Tamahome nodded his agreement. "It's not like them to stall."  
  
Miaka cocked her head thoughtfully. "Maybe it has something to do with Lily-chan.."  
  
"Lily-chan?" Chichiri echoed.  
  
"Hai. Isn't she in love with Nakago, Kyo-chan?"  
  
Vivien blushed. "Er.. ah.."  
  
"In love with Nakago?!"  
  
"We didn't know that!"  
  
"How did this happen?!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien sweatdropped. "Er.. you know.. things happen.." Samantha was at a loss. How could she explain how the most saintly of her sisters had fallen for their worst enemy?  
  
Vivien looked really uncomfortable. "Yeah.. I mean, Sammy fell for a Seiryuu seishi, too, didn't she? And me with a fellow seishi..?"  
  
Tamahome scoffed. "Amiboshi's the only decent Seiryuu seishi and there's nothing wrong with falling for a Suzaku seishi! Look at my master and Subaru-san!"  
  
Chichiri nodded his agreement. "That's right, no da. You and Kyo- san's relationship is completely within the rules, but.. Lily-san with Nakago? That's.. hard to believe. How did this happen?"  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. "Er.. maybe you should ask about that later, when the time's more appropriate. We're still waiting for Kotou to attack, remember? Maybe we'd better get ready..?" She tried to get her sister's attention, but Vivien was simply relaxing in Tasuki's arms, not listening anymore. Samantha rolled her eyes. It was just like her to get easily distracted.  
  
Vivien closed her eyes and tried not to think of the near future. "Tasuki..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Tasuki looked down at Vivien. "Of what?"  
  
Vivien shrugged helplessly. "I.. don't know, exactly.. but.. I just feel like things are about to happen.. something drastic.. something I won't be expecting.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Vivien's eyes flashed. "I.. don't know. But I know.. that whatever I'm feeling.. is scaring me, badly.." She nearly jumped as Suzaku voiced his agreement in her head. Indeed. It appears you have admirable instincts. My brothers are feeling it, too, and are very wary. You must take caution in all your actions. Do not.. change anything more.  
  
Vivien stared at Lilian on her horse as the Seiryuu seishi rode in and felt a twinge of worry. Her sister smiled slightly as something unspoken passed between them. Vivien sighed worriedly. Both of them knew what was going to happen, and both knew that if they weren't forbidden, they wouldn't hesitate to prevent it.  
  
Vivien looked at Nakago and stared openly. Somehow.. he looked.. different. Really.. different.. His face wasn't devoid of emotion like it usually was.. but actually angry.. What was going on?!  
  
Miaka's gaze was on Tamahome. Turmoil brewed in her hazel eyes. "Tamahome.." She then turned to look at Lilian and her fellow Seiryuu seishi. Her eyes widened as they fell on her former best friend. "Yui!"  
  
Yui stared at Miaka. "Miaka!"  
  
Tasuki was scowling. He was rather edgy, and Vivien's nervousness didn't help. "It's about time you snakes showed up!" He snapped angrily. "You planned on attacking us while we slept, huh? You f^&!@^$ cowards!"  
  
Vivien frowned worriedly at Tasuki. "Tasuki.."  
  
Lilian looked to Yui. "Shall we test it, Yui-sama?" Her horse pranced. "Let's see if Seiryuu granted our first wish." She looked at Nakago and something unspoken passed between them. Nakago nodded.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Tamahome extended his hand. "Let me have the holy sword now, Miaka!" Tamahome's eyes flashed. "And get down!" Nakago fired his chi blast at Tamahome.  
  
Lilian and Vivien both looked away as Tamahome was forced back under the powerful chi.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka ran to her lover.  
  
Suboshi laughed. "This is great!"  
  
Lilian frowned at him. "Urusai, Suboshi!" Lilian barked at her fellow seishi. Suboshi's smile faded. Lilian glared at him. "Just shut up!"  
  
Vivien's eyes softened. Lily..  
  
Soi returned her attention to the Suzaku seishi. "Their characters still aren't appearing. At the time Suzaku was sealed, they've apparently become.. ordinary humans." She observed. Their attention returned to Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome! Hold on!" Miaka cried out tearfully.  
  
"I'll hold them off!" Tamahome gritted out. "Take Hotohori's sword and go!"  
  
Vivien glared at Tamahome. "Urusai, Tamahome! Stop trying to be such a goddamned hero and don't tell Miaka what to do!"  
  
Miaka nodded tearfully. "Listen to Kyoku, Tamahome! You'd said we'd stay together! You said after the war, you'd make me your wife! I'm not going to leave you, no matter what!" She said fiercely.  
  
Lilian closed her eyes. Yui turned to Nakago. "Nakago.. I'm sorry. I'll grant your wish later.."  
  
Nakago's eyes widened. "Yui-sama!"  
  
Yui glared at Miaka. "Kai-jin!"  
  
"Yui-sama! Why are you..?!" Lilian gasped and turned around just in time to see Tasuki's sword fly towards Nakago. She saw white. "Nakago!"  
  
Soi saw the sword, too. "Nakago! Look out!"  
  
Lilian's eyes widened as she saw the, in slow-motion, Soi place herself in front of Nakago and get stabbed in her back. Lilian's heart thumped. Soi!  
  
"Shit!" Tasuki swore.  
  
Vivien stared at Lilian. Her sister was so pale.. her eyes so wide with.. Her heart stopped. "Lily!"  
  
Lilian stared at Soi, and trembling, jumped off her horse and ran to her. "SOI!"  
  
Miaka stared at Tasuki. "Tasuki.."  
  
Lilian reached Soi. "Soi.." Her eyes were wide with shock. "Soi!" Soi was staring at Nakago.  
  
Her eyes narrowed with pain. "Nakago.." Lilian held her friend's hand and gasped at the sudden mental attack as Soi's memory of Nakago filled her senses.  
  
Vivien just watched, her heart breaking. Lily.. looked so.. shaken. Vivien closed her eyes. Just as she had felt when first.. Nuriko.. Tears gathered in her eyes. Her good friend.. Nuriko.. had.. then.. Chiriko.. Vivien couldn't prevent her tears any longer. Chiriko.. he had just been a kid.. If he had grown up, he would have been a very good man..  
  
Soi smiled sadly at Nakago. "Ever.. since that day.. I.. wanted to.. see you. My final service to you.."  
  
"Soi.." Lilian was crying.  
  
Soi turned to Lilian. "Lilian.." She smiled weakly. "Lilian.. Nakago.. I.. love you both.. Take care.. of each other."  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "Soi."  
  
Vivien's knees threatened to buckle. She had never seen the enemy look like that before.. He looked.. changed. Fear started to thud in her heart.  
  
Soi's hand went limp in Lilian's. Lilian closed her eyes. "SOI!!!"  
  
"Nakago!" Suboshi yelled. "Yui-sama is..!"  
  
Tamahome stared. "A blue light!"  
  
Vivien stared as Yui glowed with a blue light. Miaka stared with fear. "Yui.. she doesn't seem like herself.." Miaka whispered.  
  
"Say good-bye to Tamahome, Miaka." Yui said harshly. She closed her eyes. "To Seiryuu within me, grant my second wish!"  
  
Vivien suddenly gasped with surprise as she suddenly felt a cool breeze rush past her. Tasuki was at her side in an instant. "Tasuki.. what's happening..?"  
  
"Send us back to our world! I don't want Miaka to stay here in this book world! Send us back!"  
  
Vivien shivered as her knees gave way. "So.. cold.." Suddenly, something icy and painful slashed through her senses. "Aah! Tasuki!"  
  
"Vi!" Tasuki stared in horror, as in his arms, a red light started to surround Vivien.  
  
Vivien started to shake, realizing what was happening. "We're going back!"  
  
"N-no! Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
Vivien stared as suddenly, her hand fell through Tasuki's chest. She was disappearing. "N-no.. Tasuki.. No.. I don't want to go.."  
  
"Vi..!"  
  
Vivien gave herself to the painful sensation of cold battling heat and then everything went black.  
  
"Tasuki.." Vivien's eyes flickered open. She stared into total darkness. Wincing, she sat up. "W-Where am I?"  
  
"Vivi..? Is that you?" Out of the darkness, Samantha came into view.  
  
"Sammy!" Vivien gasped and jumped to her feet. "Sammy! Are you okay?!"  
  
Samantha winced when Vivien grabbed her hand. "A little sore.. but I'm fine."  
  
Vivien gasped at the scratches on Samantha's hands. "Sammy.. what..?"  
  
"Sammy? Vivi?"  
  
"Kathryn?!" Vivien and Samantha turned.  
  
They saw Kathryn hobble towards them in a torn and ragged kimono. "Sammy.. Vivi.. it's Lily.."  
  
"Lily?!"  
  
"Is she okay?" Vivien asked Kathryn worriedly.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I think so. Her mental patterns are weak.. but still intact. She was merely knocked unconscious. I can wake her up.. but I'll need your help, Sammy."  
  
Samantha frowned. "My help? How?"  
  
"Your power of amplification. Please give me a boost of power. I can only spark conscious minds.. but just maybe, with your power boosting mine, I can jolt her awake.."  
  
Samantha understood. "Hai." She covered Kathryn's hand with her own. "..now!"  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes and touched her elder sister's forehead. Suddenly, Lilian's whole body jumped. Vivien's breath caught in her throat. She prayed the jolt was enough.  
  
Kathryn started shaking Lilian's shoulders. "Lily!"  
  
Lilian's eyes slowly opened. She stared right at Kathryn and paled. "AAHH! GHOST!" Lilian exclaimed, scooting back on her bottom, her back coming up against a wall.  
  
Vivien grinned with relief, then chuckled. It must have been the flashlight she had held in front of Kathryn. Lilian blinked when Kathryn sweatdropped.  
  
"Lily! I'm not dead! That's rude, you know." Kathryn humphed. She pushed her hair out of her face, irritated. Lilian stared as Vivien peeked out from behind Kathryn.  
  
"Vivi!"  
  
"It's Vi now, sis." Vivien said, smiling weakly. Samantha took her flashlight then.  
  
"Tasuki calls her Vi." Samantha explained, stepping towards her sister, holding the flashlight. Lilian stared at her sisters.  
  
"Where are we?" Lilian's eyes widened. "We're back! In our world!"  
  
Vivien frowned. "You're sure quick. How'd you know that?"  
  
Samantha shrugged. "Must be this flashlight. I hope the neighbor doesn't get angry that I filched this."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "It's his just reward, I say, for running you out into the street for bothering him."  
  
Lilian looked around her. "We're back.." She stood up suddenly. "Nakago!"  
  
Her sisters slowly stood up. Vivien's heart pounded with pain and sadness. "We all left them behind, Lily."  
  
"Vivi! Where are we?!"  
  
Vivien frowned. Her sister's mind was as impressive as her own speed. "Oh! We're at the house we stayed at before. Keisuke and Tetsuya's. Only they don't own it yet."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember, we're in the past, Lily? Or is it the present?" Kathryn wondered.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Lilian exclaimed. She gasped. "I'm speaking in.. English!"  
  
Samantha smiled sadly. "A little slow, are you?"  
  
Lilian tried to think. "We're back in our world! Damn! How did this happen?! Of course! Yui's wish! She must have accidentally transported us here as well! Double damnation! What do we do now?! A-ha! We find Miaka and Yui!"  
  
Vivien sweatdropped. "You should really stop doing that, Lily."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Vivien rolled her eyes. Like she didn't know! "Answering your own questions."  
  
Lilian glared at Vivien. "This is no time to chat! We need to get a move- on!" She declared.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
Samantha brightened. "That's right! You can teleport!" She remembered Chichiri telling her that Kathryn's telepathic skills weren't all that strong, but it was accompanied by the additional power of teleportation to make up for that weak spot.  
  
Vivien nodded her agreement. "But the question is: where?" Vivien murmured.  
  
Lilian scowled impatiently. "Miaka's apartment, of course!"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Hello? How may I help you?" Ms. Yuuki asked the four foreign-looking girls at her door. Vivien, Lilian, and Kathryn sweatdropped.  
  
Samantha grinned. "Hi, Yuuki-san. We're friends of Miaka and Keisuke's.. are they in?" She asked Miaka and Keisuke's mother in perfect Japanese.  
  
Ms. Yuuki smiled. "Oh! You're their friends? Oh, come on in then."  
  
Samantha smiled gratefully. "Arigatou, Yuuki-san."  
  
Ms. Yuuki beamed, thinking of how polite Miaka's friends were. She walked back into her apartment. Kathryn closed the door behind them. "Miaka! Your friends are here!"  
  
"Nani?!" Keisuke and Miaka skidded into the hall and gaped at Samantha, Lilian, Vivien, and Kathryn. "Kyoku!!"  
  
Kathryn smiled at Keisuke. "Ne, how are you, Keisuke-kun?"  
  
Keisuke looked flabbergasted. "Do I know you?"  
  
Vivien sweatdropped. Oh, dear.  
  
"Attack! We're almost through!" One of Nakago's soldiers shouted.  
  
Tasuki swore. "The palace!"  
  
Chichiri panted. "They're coming!"  
  
Nakago halted his horse before the exhausted Suzaku seishi. "I could kill you here and now."  
  
"Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Tasuki closed his eyes. His heart burned with an angry flame. "Vi... Tamahome and Miaka disappeared. and they took Vi with them!" He reached for his tessen, wanting to burn something right now. Nakago looked like a prime target. "Shit! I'm going to roast ya, Nakago!"  
  
Chichiri stayed Tasuki. "We can't do anything to him right now, Tasuki!"  
  
Nakago frowned at Suboshi. "Suboshi! How long are you going to stay like that? We're going to kill them." Tasuki stared at the fierce expression that passed the bastard's face.   
  
Suboshi's eyes were glazed. "Yui-sama."  
  
Nakago's eyes softened. "Don't worry about it. You'll see her again."  
  
An arrow shot into the ground in front of him. Nakago's horse reared up. Nakago turned. "Who..?" He looked up to see a blue-haired, scarred bandit above him. Tasuki stared.  
  
The bandit smirked. "Excuse me, but who might you be? We happen to be the way cool buds rescuing our leader. How wonderful! Come on in! Arigatou!"  
  
Tasuki looked at his best friend excitedly. "Kouji!"  
  
Nakago smirked. "Konan bandits, huh? We've already struck a blow. Suboshi, we'll retreat for now." He was perfectly aware he was more than capable of wiping out the Konan bandits, but he knew better than to assume anything. especially now.  
  
A bandit spluttered, "Wait the hell up, you!"  
  
Kouji shook his head no. "Don't bother. We can't beat them."  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
"Genrou!"  
  
Everyone watched, exasperated and a little amused when Kouji and Tasuki did their merry little dance of greeting and pounded each other on the back. "It's been a while, Genrou!"  
  
Tasuki grinned. "Hanging tough, Kouji?"  
  
Kouji grinned back. "That was a close one. By the way." He looked around. "Where's the Suzaku no Miko? And Vivien? Are they okay?"  
  
Tasuki's eyes were suddenly shadowed. Vi. He looked up at the sky, wondering where she was now. "Vi.."  
  
Chichiri scratched his head, wondering how to answer the bandit's question. "Ano."  
  
Vivien wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep from shivering. She didn't know why she was feeling so.. cold.. She coughed and turned away from her sister.  
  
"Vivi.. are you okay."  
  
Vivien couldn't find the strength to correct her. She felt so weak.. like part of her was missing.. like her strength was just draining away.. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Vivi!"  
  
Vivien couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Tasuki.." Vivien closed her eyes. She had never felt such pain before.. Her stomach felt like it was being ripped apart.. Suzaku, what was happening to her?  
  
Suzaku let his warmth course through his daughter's body, easing the pain. Vivien took short, panting breaths. She suddenly felt very faint.. I am sorry, my daughter, but this is all I am able to do.. Your condition.. is natural enough, so have no fear. You are suffering because she is away from home.. and she is not yet alive. That makes her weak. Her pain is giving you pain.  
  
Vivien closed her eyes and gasped for breath. "W-What are you talking about?"  
  
I speak of the life living within you.. She wants to go home. Your daughter is in.. pain.  
  
Vivien wobbled. "I.. what?" She said faintly.  
  
Your daughter is growing inside you even now. My blessings, daughter. 


	17. Another Pays the Price

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Miaka.. matte. Something's wrong." Vivien whispered to her friend. She could sense a Seiryuu's chi..  
  
Miaka couldn't help but stare at her best friend. "Yui.."  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. They were here. Suboshi.. and Lilian. She laid a hand on her stomach. Lilian would soon be.. an aunt. She smiled softly. She still couldn't quite believe it.. but a baby really was going inside her.. but although she was still alive.. If she stayed in her old world much longer.. her baby wouldn't survive. She opened her eyes and told herself to get a grip on herself.  
  
This was no time to think. What she had to do was get this over with so she could go home.. to be with Tasuki. She didn't know if it could be true.. but maybe her daughter was hurting within her because of the absence of her father.. Vivien's heart bled slowly but surely as she longed for the man she loved. And maybe because her heart was hurting so much, it was affecting the baby within her..  
  
Vivien tried to remember what was going to happen now. Suboshi was going to chase Miaka, but Tamahome would come to her rescue. Suboshi would be.. killed. Then Yui would learn the truth from Miaka.. She knew what was about to happen and she was prepared. All she had to do was do her part and make sure Miaka would be able to summon Suzaku. After all, Yui would not be allowed to wish for that ability for her friend.. She had to make sure Miaka summoned her father. That was all. That was all she had to concentrate her efforts upon. She had to focus.. on her duty.. before she could focus on her future.. with Tasuki..  
  
"I finally found you, Miaka." Yui said in a cold, impersonal voice. "Where's Tamahome?"  
  
Vivien looked away. This wasn't the real Yui speaking.. it was her envy and her confused mind. The Yui she knew was kind and reasonable.. but this experience had made her grow. Just like she and her sisters had grown.. into hopefully, better people.  
  
"Yui!"  
  
Suboshi stepped out of the shadows. Vivien stiffened. "Where's Tamahome?" He repeated Yui's question. "Yui-sama asked you a question, Suzaku no Miko." He said contemptuously.  
  
Miaka gaped at the Seiryuu seishi. "Suboshi?! Why are you here?" She stared at the ribbon in his hand. "That's.. a ribbon from our school uniform!"  
  
Yui smirked. "I gave it to him when we were still in the book world. Using it, he crossed dimensions and came here."  
  
Miaka's eyes were pained. Vivien's heart constricted. Poor Miaka. "Yui-chan.. doushite?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you, Miaka? I won't allow you and Tamahome to be happy together. You can't return to the book anymore. All that remains is to make Tamahome disappear."  
  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui, wait! Will you listen to what I have to say?" She moved towards her best friend. Vivien fought to keep herself still.  
  
Suboshi stepped forward menacingly. "Stay away from Yui-sama!" Vivien looked at her sister and saw her own pain reflected in her eyes. They wanted this to stop.. but they could only watch as everything unfolded before their eyes. "I think I'm going to kill you before Tamahome. It's what you get for hurting Yui-sama, Suzaku no Miko!"  
  
Vivien knew Miaka had gained courage from her presence. But she had to run. Vivien turned and took Miaka's arm. "Miaka! Run!" With one last stricken look at Yui, Miaka and Vivien ran.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
As they ran, Vivien smiled sadly at the lack of dismay she felt. Normally, she would have been embarrassed at her cowardly action, but now she knew it was for her friend's protection.. and her daughter's..  
  
"HOTOHORI!!" Kathryn screamed, crumpling to the floor. Her hand clutched at her heart. "Hotohori." Vivien stared. No.. it couldn't be..  
  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "What's going on?!"  
  
Miaka was pale. That had been Hotohori's voice she had heard.. calling their names. She knelt besides Kathryn. "Shoshi.. what's going on..?" She turned to look at Tamahome. Keisuke was examining him. "He's suffered major bruises and internal bleeding." He sighed. "At least none of his bones are broken."  
  
Miaka bent over Tamahome. "Tamahome. We can't return him to the book like this, right?" She said to Keisuke. "Right? Right?!" Vivien looked away sadly. She told herself to feel nothing, knowing she had expected this.. but she couldn't bear the looks on Kathryn and Miaka's faces. Vivien closed her eyes and forced her tears to stay. She had to be strong.. But Kathryn.. was losing.. Hotohori. The one she loved..  
  
Miaka closed her eyes. "Because of Yui's wish. I can't go back into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. If Tamahome goes back in the book, we'll never see each other again." Miaka shook her head. "But.. but.. inside the book, right now, everyone's.." She clenched her fists. "What should I do?" She stared at Kathryn, who was crying on the floor. "How can I help her? How can I help everyone?!" Vivien wanted to say something, but couldn't.  
  
"Miaka. could I have a word with you?" Tetsuya took Miaka aside and showed her the book. "It's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." Miaka couldn't see his eyes beyond his sunglasses. "I read it just now and.. Mitsukake died."  
  
Miaka's eyes grew shadowed. Mistukake.. "Hotohori's about to die from his injuries as well."  
  
Miaka's eyes widened. Hotohori! She glanced back at Kathryn.. crying. She knows. "Maybe.. just maybe.. your voice can reach him."  
  
Miaka was shaken. "Mitsu..kake. Hotohori.. Hotohori.." Miaka took the book from Tetsuya and went to Kathryn. "Hotohori!" Vivien turned around.  
  
Hotohori heard. "Miaka.. Miaka's voice.. from the sky."  
  
Miaka gripped the book tightly. "Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri! Can you hear me? It's me!" Vivien couldn't stop the tears anymore. She fell to her knees and started to cry.. her heart breaking along with her sisters.. Why couldn't she help.. why was Suzaku doing this to her..? Did her father.. hate her that much..?  
  
Miaka slammed her fist against the floor. "Why? Why is everyone..?" Her eyes widened. She stared at Kathryn unconscious in Keisuke's arms, at her tear-stained cheeks. "Suzaku.! If only I had been able to summon Suzaku!"  
  
Tetsuya put a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "No. it was probably for the best you didn't."  
  
Miaka stared at Tetsuya. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Listen. Becoming a Miko. and summoning the divine beast, means becoming a sacrifice. After Yui makes her next wish to Seiryuu, she may be devoured."  
  
Miaka stared, all color leaching from her face. "Yui's going to be devoured by Seiryuu..?" She whispered, unable to believe it. Vivien's heart wrenched.  
  
"Miaka!" Mrs. Yuuki called out. "There's a phone call for you from Yui!"  
  
Miaka stood up and left the room with one last look at Kathryn. Vivien and Samantha knelt beside Keisuke and Tetsuya. "It's going to be soon, Sammy.." Vivien murmured, brushing the hair from Kathryn's pale face. She needed to be strong.. not only for her daughter.. but her sister's as well. And it was going to be soon.. all too soon..  
  
Vivien had had enough. And thankfully, so had her sisters.  
  
Samantha stared down at Kathryn with pained eyes. "So much has happened.. we hardly ever interfered with the events supposed to happen.. but still, so much has changed."  
  
Vivien nodded slowly. That was true.. She smiled wryly. She didn't think she and her sisters falling for guys from the Shicho had been expected. And really.. so much had changed. Tetsuya stared at Samantha intently. "We could have changed so much.. prevented so many deaths."  
  
Samantha stared at Kathryn. "Hotohori's dead.. Kathryn is Houki.. she carries his child. Vivi.. we should have known."  
  
Vivien's eyes glowed. She hoped her sisters would be with her on this one. She had had enough. Why should everyone suffer? All.. over again? She remembered the pain Yui and Miaka had felt before.. when everything had happened already.. and her heart hardened. "Sammy.. we should do something. We could have prevented Hotohori's death.. and everyone else's. Why don't we do something now?" She was sick of this, already! Why should they be ordered about like puppets by the gods? They had to do something!  
  
Samantha stared at her sister. "Come again?"  
  
Vivien nodded emphatically. She stood. She had had enough! "We're near the end of the story, Sammy. Everything is going to be concluded very soon. We might as well do something."  
  
Samantha turned away. She could have prevented so many deaths. but the rules had kept her from saving lives. maybe it was high time those rules were broken. What could the gods do now? She knew, unlike Vivien, that the end was indeed near. She knew so many things she rather wished she didn't. She knew that Lilian was at a risk to be sacrificed.. that Kathryn would definitely be one of the two to remain in the book, and that she would be separated from Amiboshi yet again. She knew so many things. it was indeed high time she did something. She nodded her head in agreement. "Hai. We're going to do something, Vivi. Even if it's too late, we have to try." She looked at Vivien. "Vivi.. the Shinzahos."  
  
Vivien took out the Byakko and Genbu Shinzahos. "What about them?" Now, things were beginning to look up! Watch out gods, thing were about to change! Her heart saddened. But the gods would punish them.. Vivien looked around and when she saw the looks on her sister's faces, realized sadly.. that they were all facing the same consequences. They might all die.. but how could they just watch while their friends suffered? This was something that had to be done! If she died.. at least she would be able to say it had been worth something. She closed her eyes. Tasuki.. and her baby.. She didn't want to leave them. She couldn't kill the baby that rested within her.. but she had to do this. She summoned her father's essence to her mind. Father.. are you angry? She asked him softly.  
  
Suzaku smiled sadly in his daughter's mind. No.. you all.. make me proud. I have always loved you, daughter.. and no matter the consequences.. I promise you.. your child.. will be safe.  
  
Vivien smiled sadly. A tear trickled down her cheek. Thanks.. dad.  
  
Samantha took the Shinzahos. "We're going to use them.. together."  
  
Vivien stared. "Nani?!"  
  
Samantha nodded and slipped the necklace around her neck. She slipped the mirror into her belt. "We're going to summon Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku at the same time. Tell Kathryn the plan when she wakes up." She stood. "I need to think."  
  
"I thought Lilian was the one who thought for you." Tetsuya said wryly. "Now I remember you."  
  
Vivien, Keisuke, and Samantha stared. Tetsuya gazed at them from behind his sunglasses. "I thought you looked familiar, Samantha. All four of you.. you were here before."  
  
Vivien stared. "How.?" No freakin' way! He remembered them?!  
  
Tetsuya held up the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "When all four of you were sucked into the book, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke, and Taka all went to Suzuno's place to ask our friend for help. They left me in the library. I was the one reading your adventures. Somehow I think the book cast some sort of spell over me, making me forget who you guys were.. temporarily. I called our friend to ask after Miaka and the others, and I learned that they had somehow disappeared. I suddenly found myself in my car with Keisuke.. that was the day he learned about Miaka's adventures in this book. I had forgotten everything.. but now I remember."  
  
Keisuke stared at Tetsuya as if he were a different person. "What are you.?"  
  
Tetsuya flipped the pages of the book. "While reading, I looked at the beginning of the book and learned the truth. I didn't believe it at first. but now you've just proved me wrong."  
  
Samantha stared at Vivien sullenly. "When did we forget he was in the room?"  
  
Tetsuya smiled. "You girls have duties to fulfill.. I agree with your plan. End the story as soon as possible. but what will that accomplish?"  
  
"Kate and I will be able to make our wishes. One wish each. The sooner we get to make our wishes, the sooner I can right at least one of the wrongs done in this story."  
  
Vivien nodded. "It's the least we can do." And didn't Suzaku say that she would have a wish of her own once her duty was fulfilled?  
  
"Are you sure those two Shinzahos will be able to do the trick? Summoning three of the divine beasts?"  
  
Samantha shrugged helplessly. "It's the best we can do."  
  
Yui stared at Miaka, emotionless. She closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I kneel down?" She gently knelt on the ground, her eyes closed in exhaustion. "I'm tired."  
  
Miaka handed Yui her ribbon. "Here.. Suboshi.. was holding this when he died."  
  
Yui took the ribbon and stared at it with empty, hurt eyes. Lilian touched Yui's shoulder. Vivien smiled sadly. As she had bonded with Miaka.. Lilian had done the same with Yui. Yui smiled mirthlessly. "I guess this means that Nakago. is my only ally now."  
  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui.. please listen! Nakago is no friend of yours!" Lilian tensed. "Lily wasn't raped by those men, Yui!"  
  
Yui stared, dumbstruck, at Miaka. "NO!" She whirled around to face Lilian. "Lily. tell her she's lying!" Lilian didn't move.. or answer her friend.  
  
"He saved her then! But to turn us against each other, Nakago kept quiet about it. He knew you, Yui. He knew that whether Lilian had not been raped in your place or not, the effect would be the same: you could be moved to hate me. Lilian wasn't raped! Nakago saved her just in time! He made you think she was raped, because he knew you would think that it was still my fault! He knew he could make you hate me!"  
  
Vivien was numb with shock. Was that what had happened?! Yui had done all this because Lilian.. had almost been raped? She gasped. Of course! Why hadn't she realized that?! Back at Taittsukun's place.. she had seen the whole scenario of Yui and Lilian running from some sick-minded thugs, but she hadn't realized..  
  
Yui's eyes were wide with shock. "Y-You're lying! You're lying!"  
  
Miaka shook her head. "I'm not lying! Nakago only wants the power of Seiryuu! That and.." She took an old letter from the folds of her skirt. She handed the letter to Yui. ".. please read this letter. It's a letter from the previous owner of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Okuda Einosuke, to his friend, Mr. Ohsugi."  
  
With shaking hands, Yui took the letter from Miaka. She raised the letter to her eyes and began to read. Vivien sighed sadly. Now she would know.  
  
"Dear Ohsugi.. I have no choice but to ask you to take care of the rest. There's no time.. I found a certain book. A book of scriptures known as the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. But the book absorbed my daughter, Takiko. The book itself had magical qualities. My daughter became the main character of the book, summoned Genbu, then returned to me. But my daughter was then in tremendous pain and agony. Every time she made a wish, my daughter's body was being devoured by Genbu. If my daughter is going to be devoured.. I prefer to take her life myself.. and then take my own. But before that, I wanted to dispose of the book.. but it wouldn't burn. The book must we waiting for the rest of the Mikos.. The Mikos of Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. Please seal this book away for me, my friend.. As my final wish.  
  
"The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho couldn't be sealed away. Then Mr. Ohsugi's daughter, Suzuno.. was absorbed next and became the Byakko no Miko. But.. she wasn't devoured .. Having a strong will.. If you have heart, you can defeat the divine beast. Yui, please believe me!"  
  
Yui shook her head. "It's a lie. This is a lie!"  
  
"Yui."  
  
"A lie. it has to be a lie!" She turned to run, but Lilian grabbed hold of her. Vivien stared. Yui stared as well. Was it just her, but suddenly, did her sister seem incredibly strong?  
  
"It's not a lie, Yui-sama." Lilian said softly. Vivien closed her eyes. This was it.  
  
Yui stared. "Lily."  
  
"Yui.. it's time you knew the truth. I'm not who I seem. I come from a different time, Yui-sama. I come from the time when the story of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has already ended. I was your friend.. a penpal from the United States. I.. am the daughter of Seiryuu."  
  
Miaka and Yui stared. "Lily.. what are you saying?"  
  
"I am the daughter of Seiryuu. Yui.. when your soul merged with Seiryuu's.. my father's.. I was created. With your second wish, I began to grow. But your third wish.. I was sent to the book to stop you from wishing what you will wish."  
  
Yui's eyes were wide.. her horror at being betrayed by Nakago forgotten in light of this astonishing news. "That was.. is my one duty. I was not allowed to interfere with the events I knew would pass. That was why.. I hated Nakago when I first met him."  
  
Miaka stared. "Lily."  
  
Vivien sighed. Finally. It was out.  
  
Lilian smiled gently at Miaka. "That was why I always wanted to protect you, Miaka.. I knew you were in the right." She looked down. "But my duty is.. almost over. Yui-sama.. Nakago was going to force you to wish for his ascension into heaven as a god. but you were going to wish for Miaka to be given the ability to summon Suzaku instead. You cannot wish either wish. I don't know what you're going to wish in its place.. but whatever you do.. do not wish for anything that will upset the balance of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." She looked up. "Because if you do, I'll have to go through this all over again.. and I don't think I could bear it."  
  
Vivien was suddenly behind her sister. "None of us could." She touched her sister's shoulder. Lilian smiled tearfully at her. It was if a great weight had been lifted from both of their hearts. Finally.. it was out.  
  
Miaka stared. "Kyoku..?" What were they saying..? Could it be true?  
  
Samantha shook her head. "We will never go through that again." She confirmed. Lilian turned to smile gratefully at her sisters.  
  
"This will end today." Kathryn said softly, appearing behind her sisters. Her eyes were awash with pain. and acceptance. "I now know that even if I could go back and somehow prevent Hotohori's death.. I would never forgive myself if I would then risk my sisters' lives. Hotohori may be gone.." She stared at her sisters. "But someday. I know.. I'll see him again."  
  
"Kate.."  
  
Samantha nodded. "Yui, don't worry about Nakago's wish.. He won't force it upon you this time. He's found something.. no, someone, more important than power.. He's found Lily. He doesn't need his wish.. anymore."  
  
Lilian gasped as something filled her heart. "Nakago.. he's here." Suddenly, she felt something slash at her soul. She let out a gasp of pain and surprise. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Lily!" Vivien was beside her instantly. Her mind raced. What was going on?!  
  
Lilian clutched at her heart. "What.. What's going on?" She gasped as she felt something rip at her soul, the very substance of her being. Vivien paled as her sister trembled.. with fear?"Yui.. help."  
  
Yui stared at Lilian. Her friend was shaking.. and her skin was as pale as a sheet. "Lily!"  
  
"Who are you?" Lilian whispered, gasping at the pain. Vivien paled. A god must be speaking to her! "Genbu?!" Genbu! Vivien started to shake with fear. No.. they couldn't.. No! Suddenly, Lilian felt another presence slash at her. Lilian bit her lip at the pain.  
  
"Lily!" Vivien cried, seeing the awful bruises suddenly appear on her sister's skin. Kathryn and Samantha watched on in horror. "LILY!!"  
  
Lilian shook, feeling suddenly terribly weak. "Byakko..? But.. why me?" She cried out as yet another being ripped at her very being. Lilian was thrown on her back. Her breathing was uneven as she struggled to hold on to consciousness. Lilian felt as if the life was seeping away from her. "Suzaku.."  
  
Vivien gasped with horror. Suzaku.. Father! What are you doing to her?! Father! Answer me!! Vivien wept as dread entered her heart like a black cloud.  
  
I'm sorry.. but it must be done..  
  
No! Vivien suddenly felt pain grip her heart. Was this because of her? Was Lilian being punished for her sake? So that she.. and her daughter would live.. But.. No! She shook her head violently. She didn't want this.. not at the cost of her sister's life! No! If you must hurt someone, hurt me! Lilian only did what was right!  
  
Suzaku's sorrow filled Vivien's heart. I am sorry, daughter.. but it is already done.  
  
Miaka stared at the Seiryuu seishi, horrified and confused. She stared as a trickle of blood escaped Lilian's lips and several slashes appeared in various areas on her body, and started to bleed. "LILY!"  
  
Lilian's mind was awash with pain, but in the still-conscious part of her mind, she still asked the voices in her mind. Why.. me.?  
  
You would want your sisters to also suffer for your crime? Suzaku asked her in her mind. Lilian's eyes widened. "No!" Precisely. You alone will suffer for your crime. You began the crime, so you alone will pay the price.  
  
Lilian screwed her eyes tightly. "Father.. Seiryuu. help me." Lilian immediately felt the familiar presence of her father in her mind. "Seiryuu!"  
  
"Lily! What's going on?!" Kathryn demanded of her sister.  
  
"Tetsuya! Keisuke!" Samantha ran to her friends. "What's going on? What does the book say?"  
  
Tetsuya nodded and opened the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "Right!" He quickly scanned the pages for an answer. He had read of the confrontation between Yui and Miaka, and with little persuasion, had convinced Keisuke that they were needed here. He pointed out a small paragraph, the latest development in the book. "It says here.. 'The warrior from the other world suffered the wrath of the four gods for her sisters alone. For her crime, she will pay.. with her.. life.'" Tetsuya paled.  
  
Vivien's face turned white. "They're killing her?!" Father! Do something! Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks like rivers of shame.  
  
"Lily!" Kathryn's face was as white as a sheet.  
  
Samantha grabbed the book from Tetsuya's hands. "It says here.. 'The girl awaited her final blow.. from her father.'"  
  
Keisuke's eyes widened. "Her.. father?!"  
  
Vivien gasped. "Seiryuu!" Not just her own father, but her uncle as well?! Would he destroy his own child?  
  
Kathryn stared. "That means.. the other gods.. already hurt her.. and.."  
  
".. Seiryuu is to strike the final blow." Samantha finished, pale- faced.  
  
Lilian reached out to her father in her mind. "Seiryuu.. father."  
  
My daughter.  
  
"You.. are.. going to kill me."  
  
There was a pause. The other gods spoke. He will kill you and spare your sisters. Genbu said gravely. Lilian gasped for breath. "LILY!" Kathryn whirled around to face her friends. "Call an ambulance! NOW!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
You death will be your sisters' salvation. Byakko said softly in Lilian's mind. Lilian's bruises throbbed.  
  
Vivien turned to Miaka and Yui. "Yui! Call Nakago! NOW!" She wept, holding her sister's hand. If Seiryuu wouldn't save her.. then perhaps.. the one she loved.. could.  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
You have done well.. and have done your duty.. Your life has been fulfilled. Suzaku said gently. Blood continued to flow from Lilian's wounds.  
  
Lilian shook her head weakly. "No.." Without Nakago, her life would never be complete.  
  
Seiryuu.. Kill her.. Now.. The final blow.  
  
Lilian closed her eyes. Seiryuu. her father. She smiled mirthlessly. Her father would be the one to end her life. Ironic.. that he had been the one to start it. Her father.. she had loved him.. truly. She was his daughter.. and he had loved her.. as only a true father could.. Dad..  
  
No.  
  
Lilian's eyes widened.  
  
I will not be the one to end the life of my daughter.  
  
Suzaku sighed. I suspected you wouldn't.  
  
Genbu also sighed. She will die anyway.. her wounds are fatal.  
  
Lilian smiled weakly. Daddy.. thank you.  
  
Hold on, my daughter.  
  
I love you, daddy.  
  
All the voices were silent for a moment. Finally, she felt the other presences depart. Even.. her father. Lilian's eyes started to shine with tears.  
  
"I.. love you too. Lily." Vivien gasped as a blue light suddenly shone before her sister.  
  
Lilian looked up. Her father stood before her, without his godly splendours.. in his human guise. He looked just as he had at the airport when she and her sisters had left for Japan.. the time when he had only been one thing.. her father. "Daddy.."  
  
She started to hear a siren. Her father picked her up and turned around to face her awestruck friends. Yui was pale. She could no longer feel the god in her body. Seiryuu nodded at her. "I will return to you when you will make your final wish." He promised her. ".. after I see to my daughter."  
  
Lilian held on to her father with her arms loose around his shoulders. The world swayed. "Daddy.." She started to see black. "Nakago.."  
  
Lilian went limp in her father's arms. Seiryuu only had to reach to feel her life force to be assured she was still alive. He nodded and looked to Yui once again. "Seiryuu no Miko.. call Nakago. Now."  
  
Yui nodded. "I.. already did."  
  
"He will appear.. once Lilian is secure in the hospital. Be ready to fight."  
  
Miaka stared. "Fight? But why would Nakago want to fight us? Isn't he not interested in us anymore?"  
  
Seiryuu didn't answer.  
  
Yui stood in her room, facing the blue glow in front of her. Slowly, the figure of Nakago started to materialize in front of her. Yui waited patiently. "Nakago."  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "Did you summon me, Yui-sama?"  
  
"Nakago!" Yui sighed with heartfelt relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Nakago felt the first flash of alarm. "What is it? Where's Lily?"  
  
Yui's eyes flashed with pain. "Lily.. is in the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?"  
  
"Nakago.. Lily's dying."  
  
"I told him Lily was dying." Yui said, almost in a whisper, to Miaka.  
  
Miaka held Yui's hands. "What did he say?"  
  
Yui closed her eyes. "He.. didn't say anything. He just left." She remembered the shocked and anguished look in Nakago's eyes.. and remembered being surprised herself at the multitude of emotions flashing across the Seiryuu seishi's face when he had asked her to repeat herself.  
  
Keisuke closed his eyes. "He loves her, doesn't he?"  
  
Tetsuya nodded slowly, the book forgotten. "The love.. they have for each other. It's just as pure and true as the love between your sister and Tamahome, Keisuke. Nakago's truly changed. He loves Lilian.. with all his heart."  
  
"I didn't know he had one." Keisuke muttered, awed.  
  
Tamahome went to Miaka. "Where are the sisters?"  
  
"They went to the hospital.. with Seiryuu and Lily-chan."  
  
Vivien cried as she held on to her sister's hand. "Lily.. Lily.. hold on!"  
  
Seiryuu smoothed his niece's hair. "Don't worry, Vivi.. Nakago will be here soon.. as will your future husband.."  
  
Vivien cried into her uncle's robe. "Uncle.. I don't.. want her to die.. It's all.. my fault!"  
  
Seiryuu's eyes flashed with pain. "No.. it isn't. This.. was meant to happen.. As you are meant to go on.. Lily.. my daughter, will depart from the living world soon.. It is inevitable. Even I cannot bring her back.. All you can do now.. is pray for her. Lily has always loved you the best of all her sisters.. be with her now.. and pray for her peace. Be with her.. Cherish these moments.. before she leaves us." A tear trickled down the god's cheek.  
  
Vivien hugged her uncle. They were both hurting.. and all they could do was watch.. just like they always did.. but now.. her uncle needed her. She may have never learned to call him 'dad', but now, he needed her more than ever. She was losing a sister.. but he was losing his daughter. Vivien wept. Tasuki.. where was he..? When she needed him the most..? 


	18. Helpless

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Vivien tried to slip her coins into the juice machine, but her fingers were shaking too badly, that they dropped to the ground. Samantha picked them up for her and got her a drink. Vivien wrapped her arms around herself. She felt.. cold.. and weak.. She rested her hand on her stomach. She was going to have a baby.. a baby who would never know her aunt.. Vivien's favorite sister and her.. best.. friend. Tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt so much..  
  
Suddenly, several nurses ran into the hallway. Samantha stopped one of them. "Nani? What's going on?"  
  
"A crazy man! Went into Room 106!"  
  
Vivien froze in shock. Lilian's room!  
  
"Nakago!" Vivien and her sisters ran into the room just in time to see one brave nurse replace the mask over Lilian's mouth. Vivien just stared.. the way Nakago was bent over Lilian's pale body.. He really.. did love her. Her heart softened for the general. Nakago..  
  
Nakago turned to stare at them, his body emitting a fierce, blue aura. "You.. you killed her!" He shot a ball of blue chi at the sisters, and roared angrily when they ducked as one.  
  
Vivien watched in horror as the blue light surrounding Nakago intensified and grew. "Kate! Take us to the others! Now!" Samantha shouted to her sister. "Uncle was right.. he blames US! We have to summon the gods. NOW!"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Right." She closed her eyes, grabbed her sisters' hands.. and disappeared.  
  
Nakago glared at the space where the sisters had just been. "You think you can run.." Without another word, he teleported out of the hospital room, following their chi.  
  
"He's coming!" Vivien shouted to her friend as they arrived. Apparently, Kathryn had had a few powers that she hadn't told them about. Teleportation? Since when?  
  
Miaka's eyes widened in shock. "He's what?!"  
  
Samantha grabbed Miaka. "We run, now!"  
  
"You cannot hide."  
  
Tamahome swore and pulled Miaka behind him. "Stay behind me, Miaka!"  
  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Hand her over, Tamahome."  
  
Tamahome's own eyes narrowed. "Like hell I will! What do you want with her?!"  
  
Miaka's eyes were wide with fear. Vivien took her and gave her strength. "He doesn't want me, Tamahome.."  
  
Yui stepped out from behind Tetsuya. "He wants me."  
  
Tamahome swore again. "What the hell do you want with Yui?!"  
  
Nakago never removed his gaze from Yui. "I came here to have a promise fulfilled by Yui-sama." His voice was calm and deadly. "Seiryuu's final power exists for me."  
  
Yui gasped as she finally felt Seiryuu return to her. Tetsuya held her up.  
  
"I won't lose her.. I won't lose anyone.. not anymore.. I am no longer interested in this world. I lost my mother.. I lost Soi. But I won't lose Lily."  
  
Vivien's heart constricted. She had no idea he loved her sister like that.. Suddenly, everything became clear. Her eyes widened in shock. Everything was changing.. Everything..  
  
Tamahome shook his head, his attitude softening towards the Seiryuu seishi. "I understand how you feel, Nakago.. but it can't happen. Both of us love women who came from this world. We can't remain with them forever.. since we really don't exist."  
  
Nakago didn't move.  
  
Tamahome nodded. "That's right. Both you and I are no more than fictitious men from a book. We were only created by the people who live in this world!" He said, hoping to dissuade Nakago. He knew the look in his eyes too well.. he would die to save the one he loved.. and quite possibly die in the process. "We cannot exist outside the book.. Even I have to return to the book soon!"  
  
Nakago's eyes softened. "So?"  
  
Tamahome stared. "What?!"  
  
Nakago smiled sadly. "Even if what you said is true.. we both exist, as you can see.. What's the difference? The Suzaku no Miko's love for you made you real.. as the love between Lily and myself has made me real.. I love Lily.. and she loves me. Your love is not the only one that can cross time and space.. our love is just as strong."  
  
Miaka stared at Nakago, awed by his completely changed personality. "Nakago.."  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "You want Yui to wish her alive, then?"  
  
Nakago nodded. "I cannot live without her."  
  
Suddenly, Vivien knew the truth.. she closed her eyes, trying not to cry out in pain as grief overwhelmed her heart. Tamahome voiced the truth aloud for them both.  
  
"Then I guess you have to die.." Tamahome stared sadly at his nemesis. "I cannot allow you to make Seiryuu grant her the third wish.. She will be devoured by him, and a life will be lost because of your selfishness." His eyes flashed. "I love Miaka with all my heart.. but I know that it is wrong to have her lose her best friend because of it. No one can be that selfish.. and risk another's life because of it. Do you think Lilian-sama would be happy that another will be killed so she may live? Both of us know Lilian wouldn't want that.. I.. cannot allow you to do that. One life for another.. that's too selfish."  
  
Vivien tried to hold back her tears. She had to sacrifice Lilian... her best friend.. her own sister.. but if Yui wished for Lilian's life.. Yui would be sacrificed instead. And she knew without a doubt, Lilian wouldn't have wanted that.. She knew.. because she loved her sister and had known her all her life.. Because she knew her best friend.. and Tamahome was speaking the truth about her. She knew.. it was true. But then pain wouldn't stop.. How could it? How could she let go of.. Her eyes stung with unshed tears.  
  
Nakago's eyes narrowed. ".. How interesting. You plan on defeating me? You, who have lost the power of a Suzaku seishi.. an ordinary human?" He smirked. "Go ahead and try.. I won't lose her."  
  
Maybe I should just do as Nakago says.. I don't want Lily to die either.. but.. Yui stared at Miaka, trying to break through Nakago's barrier with a piece of debris. "Just wait, Yui-chan! I'll get you out of here!"  
  
Yui just stared. "Miaka.."  
  
Miaka suddenly stiffened as she saw Nakago walk towards them. "Nakago!"  
  
Yui stared at Nakago. "Nakago." He only wants to save her..  
  
"The barrier I created around Yui-sama.. cannot be penetrated by anyone."  
  
Miaka glared at Nakago. "What happened to Tamahome?" She saw him smirk. "What happened to Tamahome?!"  
  
"'Tamahome's life was extinguished before Nakago..'" Keisuke gaped. "It can't be! How can Tamahome die?! The hero isn't supposed to die!"  
  
Tetsuya finally reached his friend. "Keisuke! I just saw the emergency broadcast on T.V.! Man, I was worried.. I thought it couldn't possibly happen, but.." He noticed Keisuke's face. "Hey, what's with that face?"  
  
"Tamahome got killed by Nakago! What should we do? Miaka and Yui are going to get killed by him, too!"  
  
Tetsuya swore. "The police and the S.W.A.T. team can't even get near them."  
  
Keisuke frowned in concentration. "If we could somehow point this book at Nakago.. maybe we could send him back into the book..?"  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "Impossible. Before that happened, we'd get zapped by his beams and we'd end up in another world."  
  
Keisuke's eyes brightened. "In that case..!"  
  
Tetsuya frowned. "In that case..?"  
  
"We'll just have to get Tasuki and Chichiri to fight for us!"  
  
Tetsuya looked surprised. impressed, and defeated. "Keisuke, calm down. They're just ordinary people right now."  
  
Keisuke shook his head. "They're a lot stronger than ordinary people. There's no time left!" He grabbed the book. "Tasuki! Chichiri! Please, let them hear this.."  
  
"He was such a nice man." The servant said sadly. "For his age, he thought of the people very much. He always seemed lonely.. but when he met the Suzaku no Miko and the rest of you.. he always seemed to be full of joy.."  
  
"Tasuki! Chichiri!" Keisuke's voice penetrated into the book world. "You can hear me, right? I'm Miaka's older brother, Keisuke!"  
  
Tasuki stared. "Miaka's older brother?!" What the hell was going on?!  
  
"My sister.. please help Miaka. Nakago came over to this world, and Miaka's about to get killed!"  
  
Chichiri gasped. "Miaka is.?!"  
  
"You're the only ones I can ask! Please grab Miaka's backpack.. I mean, her luggage, and wish to come here! Hurry!"  
  
"Oy! Where's Vi?" Tasuki yelled up at the voice. Was Vivien all right?!  
  
"Vi?"  
  
"Vivien Smith!"  
  
"She's here! All her sisters are here, too! Please hurry!"  
  
Tasuki grabbed Miaka's backpack. He turned to Chichiri. "Chichiri, I'm going. Vi needs me."  
  
"I'm going with you." Amiboshi said, coming up behind them.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri jumped. "Ami.. ah.. Kaika!"  
  
"All the sisters are there. Samantha, too. I'm going with you guys." Amiboshi said gravely. He had snuck into the Konan palace.. somehow knowing he was needed there.  
  
Tasuki's eyes softened. He understood the kid perfectly.  
  
"We can help too, you know!" Three nyan-nyans said cheerfully, popping up next to Tasuki. Tasuki fell to the floor in shocked surprise.  
  
"Nyan-nyan!"  
  
"Hee!" The nyan-nyans giggled. "We can help! Help! Help!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "How?"  
  
The nyan-nyans giggled again. "We bring, bring you to other world!" They said merrily. One of the nyan-nyans walked over to Hotohori and pinched his cheek before giggling again.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "Hey, midget! Have some respect for the dead!"  
  
The nyan-nyan giggled before jumping into Hotohori's body. Everyone gaped. The servant had fainted long ago. Before their eyes, Hotohori opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"HOTOHORI!" Everyone stared, shocked.  
  
"Hey, man?" Tasuki said nervously. "Aren't you dead?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm borrowing the nyan-nyan's body." He stood up. "All four of us are going to Kathryn's world."  
  
The remaining three nyan-nyans nodded their heads merrily. "HAI!!! We came to help, help, help!"  
  
"Now Hotohori-kun's fixed, we can go now!" One of them said merrily before poofing away.  
  
"Hold on to backpack and wish hard!" Poof!  
  
"Bye-bye!" Poof!  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. Those little midgets scared him.  
  
"It's a lie.. A lie.. Tamahome wouldn't lose. Tamahome.."  
  
"Don't worry, Miaka. You too can create a miracle!" Vivien said, touching Miaka's shoulder. Now was not a time to lose their senses.  
  
"Kyoku.."  
  
Nakago turned to Yui. "Now, Yui-sama.. Using the last wish from Seiryuu, wish that Lilian would live. She was your friend, too."  
  
"No! She won't listen to you anymore!" Samantha said, appearing beside Vivien and Miaka with Kathryn.  
  
"Let her go!" Kathryn demanded angrily.  
  
Nakago stared at Lilian's sisters. "You would have your sister die?"  
  
Vivien glared at Nakago, with tears in her eyes. How dare he! "We wouldn't.. but if Lily lives.. she won't be happy that you sacrificed Yui's life for hers, would she now?"  
  
Nakago stared at the Suzaku seishi. "You want her to die."  
  
Samantha glared at Nakago. "We would never want that! We love her!" Samantha said angrily, a tear streaming down her cheek. "We don't know anything now! Everything's changed! We don't know what's going to happen. so we won't have you risk Yui's life! Lily wouldn't want that!"  
  
"The whole ending of the story is unknown, even to us! We know nothing now! But Lily would hate us as well if she knew we were willing to sacrifice the life of our friend so she could live!" Kathryn said angrily, openly crying.  
  
"We know you love Lily. we love her too! But you know this isn't right! Yui's life for another's.. It's wrong! You know it's wrong! And you know Lily wouldn't have it this way." Vivien said, crying. She loved her sister more than anything.. she didn't want her to die..! But she knew, deep in her heart, that Lilian would want it that way.  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed and his mouth hardened. "Yui-sama.. One must keep their promises.. or I'll have to go back on my word as well. My promise."  
  
Yui stared at Nakago fearfully. "Promise?"  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed and the small debris on the ground rose. Yui gasped when they started to throw themselves at Miaka and her friends, slashing at them. Vivien erected a wall of fire to protect her. Kathryn managed to stop the debris before her with her telekinetic powers. Samantha froze them. Miaka was unprotected. "Miaka!"  
  
"The promise I made not to kill the Suzaku no Miko.. and Lilian's sisters. Of course, she may want to die here and now. To go to the place where the man she loved awaits her."  
  
Yui shook her head tearfully. "Stop it! Miaka'll die!"  
  
"Now.. Yui-sama. Use the final power of Seiryuu. Do as I say, or I won't be above killing the Suzaku no Miko. I might even change my mind and decide to destroy this world as well."  
  
Miaka rose, trembling. Vivien, Kathryn, and Samantha rushed to her. "Yui- chan.. don't listen to him. No matter what he does to me.. Even if I die."  
  
Nakago smirked. "If Yui-sama doesn't do as I say.. I will destroy this world."  
  
Miaka shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, Nakago.. but.. At the time, I hated this place. But.. But, this is the world we live in! We were born here, grew up here, and made friends here!" She looked to Yui. "Right, Yui? Right? If you grant his wish, Lily will hate us for it! Your life for hers! You know Lily would never agree to that!"  
  
Nakago waved his hand and Miaka was thrown against a wall. "Be quiet, girl." His eyes flashed. "You love Tamahome, and I love Lily. I love like you. Even I.. what's the harm in my wanting to have her live? I lost my mother and I lost a woman who loved me. I'm not losing Lily. I'm not losing her.. ever!"  
  
Vivien couldn't stop her tears from falling. Nakago.. she wanted Lilian to live, but not this way! Lilian..  
  
"Yui.."  
  
Yui stared at the crumpled heap that was Miaka. "Baka.. after going through all this, you still believe in me?" She stared at her friend. "Miaka, finally, I understand. I was jealous.. The thought of you abandoning me, and going off with Tamahome. I loved Tamahome. I.. if you hadn't been in the way.. I probably wouldn't have been such a bitch and tried to take him." She smiled weakly. "I know you didn't betray me. I understand you better than Tamahome does.. because I've known you ever since we were little. I was just jealous, because I felt as though I was the only one being hurt.. and couldn't find my place between you and Tamahome."  
  
Miaka shook her head. "Yui."  
  
Tears began to flow down Yui's cheeks. "But.. that doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired.. I wanted to go to the same high school, but.." Yui's eyes shone. "Bye-bye." Lily.. live.. Miaka.. be happy. "Kai-jin." 


	19. Nakago's Gift

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Yui, don't! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu! YUI!" Miaka screamed.  
  
"Hey, what's that?! Isn't that a dragon?! A dragon!"  
  
Tetsuya shouted to Keisuke, "Keisuke! That's.." He stared up at the dragon in the sky.. his face pale.  
  
Keisuke's eyes were shadowed. "Tasuki.. Chichiri."  
  
Nakago stared up at the dragon in the sky. "This is the second time I've seen Seiryuu.. as a dragon." He smiled slightly. "She'll live now." Nakago turned to leave. Lilian would live now. Yui cared for Lilian as well. All would be well.  
  
The brave nurse went up to the general as he arrived. Her eyes shone with sadness. "Mister..? Lilian Smith has been moved to another room."  
  
Nakago's eyes flashed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The brave nurse took in a deep breath. "The doctors have given up hope. I'm sorry."  
  
Nakago's life flashed before his eyes. "What.. What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
The nurse stared at the handsome man sadly. It was obvious the man cared deeply for the girl. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. She hated to be the one to tell him the news, but someone had to. "She's.. dying. It is expected she only has an hour to live."  
  
Nakago saw black. "Lily..?" He pushed the nurse aside and strode into the hospital, desperately searching for her chi. The nurse shook her head sadly.. she knew true love when she saw it. The man was about to get his heart broken.. she had only seen that kind of love once before.. in the eyes of her daughter's friend and her boyfriend. What was her name? Miaka.  
  
"Lily?" He finally saw her, lying down on a bed, the mask over her face and the tubes in her body once more. He blasted away the door and stood over her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. She looked so weak. His eyes stinging, he ripped away the tubes and mask and knelt beside her bed. "Lily.."  
  
Lilian heard his voice and weakly opened her eyes. She saw Nakago's face and smiled weakly. "Na..ka..go.." She could barely feel him as his fingers closed over her hand.  
  
"Lily.. I thought.."  
  
Lilian squeezed Nakago's hand weakly. "Let.. me.. guess. You tried.. to make.. Yui.. wish for.. my..life.. right?"  
  
Nakago nodded brokenly. "Lily.. you're dying.."  
  
Lilian nodded weakly. "..I know."  
  
"No.. you can't.. I'll find a way. I'll.."  
  
Lilian smiled gently. "No, Nakago.. don't.. I'm. going to die. You can't change that.. no one.. can." Her grip tightened on his hand. "But.. I won't die.. without helping my sisters." She looked into Nakago's eyes and felt her love for him swell in her heart. "Nakago.. can you.. help me.. by helping them?"  
  
Nakago wanted to pull her against him but she was weak.. he felt a stark pain in his chest and he wondered if that's how it felt to feel one's heart break. "Anything.. Lily.."  
  
Lilian smiled happily. "Thank you.. Nakago. My sisters.. please help them summon.. the gods.."  
  
Nakago touched Lilian's face gently. "Lily.. don't leave." He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear it if she died.. his life had been hell until she had come to him, and he never wanted to let her go.. She had taken away the loneliness.. the hate he had for the world.. his bitterness.. and his heart. He loved her like no other. A tear spilled down his cheek. "Lily.."  
  
Lilian knew this would be the last time she would see him.. she knew she would die before they saw each other again. Her eyes shone with tears. "Nakago.. I love you."  
  
Nakago smiled gently. "As I love you.. I hope?"  
  
Lilian chuckled weakly. "If you love me as much as I love you.. then.." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm happy."  
  
"Nakago.." Miaka stared at the Kotou general as he made his way toward them. His eyes were impassive. Miaka looked at Samantha.  
  
"Tei.. The Shinzahos. Hurry."  
  
Samantha nodded and gave them to Miaka. Vivien gently pushed Kathryn to Miaka and Samantha. "You three call the gods. I'll handle Nakago."  
  
Kathryn stared at Vivien. "Are you sure?"  
  
Vivien's eyes flashed. "I'm more than a match for him." Her tears were dry.. but her heart still bled with pain..  
  
Nakago looked at the four young women sadly. They didn't know.. But it had to be done. He reached into the folds of his cloak and threw a necklace at them. Samantha caught the necklace. "What's this..?"  
  
Kathryn stared. ".. Yui's necklace.. the one she wore at the ceremony!"  
  
Nakago nodded. "It will help you call the gods. That necklace is now a Shinzaho. You now have three Shinzahos. I hope it will be enough."  
  
Vivien stared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Vi!"  
  
Vivien froze, recognizing that voice instantly. "Tasuki?!" She turned around and came face to face with the bandit. She had to look up to look into his eyes. She reached to touch his face. "Tasuki..? How..?"  
  
Tasuki smirked. "How long did you think I could go on without you?"  
  
Vivien smiled tearfully. Some of the pain in her heart eased. Tasuki.. was here.. "Tasuki.." She hugged him tight. "Lily.. she's.."  
  
"Vivi.." Samantha didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sammy.." Samantha knew that voice. She looked beside her and was surprised to see Amiboshi standing beside her.  
  
"Ami.. I mean.. Kaika.. what are you doing here?"  
  
Amiboshi smiled fondly at the Genbu no Miko. "It's Amiboshi. I'm here for you."  
  
Kathryn looked on at her sisters and their lovers and her heart ached. Hotohori..  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Kathryn turned around. Her heart froze. "Hotohori..?" She stepped back. "What's going on?" She demanded angrily. Was this some cruel trick?  
  
Hotohori reached for her. Kathryn was surprised when she didn't move away. Hotohori cupped her cheek. "Kathryn.. aishiteru."  
  
Kathryn's eyes were stinging with unspilt tears. It couldn't be.. "Who are you?"  
  
Hotohori stared gently into Kathryn's eyes. "I'm the one you love."  
  
Kathryn stared into his eyes. Her own eyes widened. "Hotohori?"  
  
Miaka stared sadly at the reunited couples. Nakago, too, watched them wistfully. He placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder. Miaka turned. "Suzaku no Miko.. I'm sorry."  
  
Miaka stared at Nakago. "Nakago?"  
  
Nakago's eyes were sad.. and deep. "I didn't understand the bond between you and Tamahome.. I'm sorry I killed Tamahome. I didn't realize what I was doing.. I was wrong."  
  
Miaka smiled sadly. "Daijobu." She understood.  
  
Vivien didn't want to let go. Tasuki.. he was.. here.. Suddenly, warmth coursed through her veins as her strength returned to her. She smiled softly. Her baby was okay.. they were home.. with Tasuki..  
  
"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness.. I summon thee, Suzaku, Lord of the South." Miaka chanted, her eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"I summon thee, Genbu, Lord of the North." Samantha looked to the heavens.  
  
"I summon thee, Byakko, Lord of the West. I now say these words to thee." Kathryn squeezed her sister's hand tightly.  
  
"Appear on earth from the seven palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you."  
  
"Come to us here. With thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us. Save us! And hear my wish to thee! Suzaku!"  
  
"Genbu!"  
  
"Byakko!"  
  
"Descend to us now from the heavens!"  
  
Vivien stared up at the sky. "Here they come!" Suddenly, she was enveloped in a warm red light. Suzaku!  
  
"Daughter.. I am sorry.. for your loss."  
  
Vivien looked up sadly at her father. "I know.." She felt peace like no other fill her up like a warm wind. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I know.." But the pain wouldn't go away.. And she knew it never would..  
  
"I apologize for my part in this.."  
  
Vivien didn't answer. Suzaku's eyes dimmed sorrowfully. He slowly lowered her back to the ground.  
  
Vivien closed her eyes. "I.. forgive you."  
  
They had done it. They had all fulfilled their missions. Samantha and Kathryn had summoned Genbu and Byakko.. and Vivien and.. Lilian had guided Yui and Miaka to the safest path. Vivien closed her eyes.. she didn't feel very.. accomplished. Then she noticed something. "Nani.. where's Nakago?"  
  
Then she noticed something on the ground. It was.. Nakago's sword. She bent down to touch it. Nakago.. had he..? Her heart filled with sadness. Yes.. he had.  
  
She picked up the sword. She would keep it.. until Lilian and.. Nakago returned. She knew they would.  
  
What makes you so sure of that? Suzaku asked his daughter softly.  
  
Vivien smiled sadly. "Because.. if they don't.. I'm going to have to kick all of your animal behinds up there.." She looked up at the sky. "You hear me?!" She smiled. Let them digest that.  
  
"Vi.. are you okay?"  
  
Vivien turned around. "Tasuki.." She smiled. "I'm fine." Suddenly, a red feather floated down. Vivien caught it gently in her hand. A feather?  
  
"Are you sure?" Tasuki held Vivien possessively in his arms. "Good. You're not getting away from me again, by the way."  
  
Vivien chuckled weakly. "Oh, don't worry about that.." Her heart still hurt for her sister.. but it was easing.. She knew the pain would never go away. She looked at the feather. Was Suzaku trying to tell her something?  
  
Suddenly he was there. Tasuki jumped. "Hey, ya could have given us some warning, birdbrain. What do ya want now? I don't want you near her, ya understand?"  
  
Vivien calmed Tasuki. "Hey.. it's okay. We're cool now."  
  
Suzaku nodded his agreement. "Indeed. I have come down here for several reasons. Firstly, have you decided where you will stay? Earth or the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?"  
  
Vivien smiled at Tasuki. "I want to go home.. with Tasuki."  
  
Suzaku smiled gently at his daughter. "And your wish?"  
  
"Wish?" Vivien blinked, clueless.  
  
Suzaku sighed. "I promised you a wish once your duty was fulfilled. That was the whole reason you agreed to work for me, anyway."  
  
Now she remembered. Vivien sighed. What to wish for.. She looked at her father. "Could I wish for.. Lily back?"  
  
Suzaku shook his head sadly. "I'm.. afraid not."  
  
"Oh.. Then I guess I'll have to hold on to that wish. I can't think of anything I should wish for right now.."  
  
Suzaku shrugged. "As you wish.. Oh, Vivien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you have to tell your future husband something?"  
  
"Huh?" Suzaku looked pointedly at his daughter's stomach. Vivien flushed. "Oh!"  
  
"What's going on Vi?" Tasuki asked his wife curiously.  
  
Vivien smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "There's something I have to tell you, Tasuki.." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to have a .." 


	20. Home Sweet Home

"Hearts Aflame" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Tasuki called out, stepping inside.  
  
"Hey, Kyo-sama!" Tasuki's friends swarmed into the headquarters.  
  
"Let's go split the loot right now!" Several bandits said excitedly.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
All the bandits froze. Vivien entered the room, one hand on her hip, and the other waving a wooden spoon. "I want all of you wimps ta wipe your feet outside, now! I just cleaned the carpet!"  
  
The bandits groaned. "But, Kyo-sama.. We're tired and hungry!!" Several complained.  
  
Vivien glared. "There will be no loot-counting until all of your shoes are scrubbed clean outside this house! And before dinner, I want you all to take a bath!"  
  
"Awww.." The bandits groaned.  
  
"And no whining! You call yourselves men?!"  
  
"Yeah, men?" A cute little face poked out from behind Vivien's skirt. She had the cutest little brown eyes and hair the color of baby carrots. She smiled at the bandits, revealing the cutest little tooth.  
  
"Genro! Do we have to follow her all the time?"  
  
Tasuki smirked. "You heard the wife! Scrub your shoes up and wash away that stink!"  
  
The bandits grumbled as they shuffled outside. "This sucks.." One of them muttered.  
  
Vivien glared. "No bad language inside the house! Do you want a hotseat?!"  
  
The bandits hurried out of the house. Vivien smiled as Tasuki picked her up and kissed her right on the mouth. Giggling, the little carrot- haired imp pulled on her father's trousers. "Daddy! I'm here too! What am I? Invincible?"  
  
Tasuki grinned. "That's invisible." He picked her up. "And what have you been up to, today, munchkin?"  
  
His daughter tried to answer him. But then she caught a whiff of him and made a face. "You stink, daddy."  
  
Vivien chuckled. "Now, Fiona, what did I tell you about your manners?"  
  
"DAD!! You're home!" A young boy hurried to his father. His eyes were blue while his hair was brown. He in no way resembled Tasuki or Vivien, but he was the best son anyone could have, Vivien thought fondly.  
  
"Anzai! How are the fish biting today?"  
  
The adorable little boy made a face. "They suck today, daddy."  
  
"Anzai! What did I tell you about your manners?" Vivien scolded her son.  
  
Anzai shrugged. "You told me to mind them, but dad said they could go to hell."  
  
Vivien gasped. "Tasuki! You didn't!"  
  
Tasuki shrugged sheepishly. "Er.. Anzai.. why don't you go play with Fifi outside?"  
  
Vivien nodded, scowling at her husband. "Yes, Fifi, go play outside. Your father and I are going to have a little talk."  
  
"My name's not Fifi! It's Fi-ONA! Get that? Fi-ONA! Ona! Ona, Ona, Ona!"  
  
Tasuki made a face. "Now she sounds like a Nyan-nyan."  
  
"Tasuki, I can't believe you said that to Anzai! What are you..?"  
  
Tasuki handed her two pieces of paper. "You have two letters from Tei and Shoshi. They wrote in English so I couldn't read.. You have some mean sisters, you know."  
  
Vivien chuckled. "They're just smart, and you're just jealous." She took the letter from Kathryn first. "How are they?"  
  
Tasuki looked away. Samantha was fine.. but Kathryn.. was still sad over the loss of Hotohori.. even if she didn't show it. "Uh, they're fine."  
  
Vivien smiled as she finished the letter. "Boushin just learned to say 'Mama'! Isn't that cute?"  
  
"I wish our kids' vocabulary was that limited." Tasuki muttered, chagrined.  
  
"Oh, shut up, fangs." She picked up the letter from Samantha and began to read aloud: "'Hi, Vivi! How are things with Fangs? How are the kids? I can't believe you're already settled into being a mother! How do you do it? I'm fine.. Everything's the norm around here.. Nothing special has happened much lately.. Oh, unless you count me having my baby yesterday! Yup, nothing special.. Tee hee! I'm just kidding ya! The strange thing is.. little Lilith also has a power! Of water! Just like Lilian!" The light in Vivien's eyes dimmed somewhat. Lily.. "'Well, she doesn't look exactly like Lily of course, but..'" Vivien stopped reading. She looked apologetically at Tasuki. "I'm sorry.. but I can't read anymore.."  
  
Tasuki's eyes became sad. She still missed her sister. He couldn't blame her.. "Aren't we enough for ya, Vi?" He asked, only half joking.  
  
Vivien whirled around. "Oh, of course!" Tasuki and the kids made her happier than she had ever been.. And though she still ached for her sister.. more or less, she had gotten over it and had moved on.. But.. She had a husband, two kids, and a wonderful, though overly crowded, home. She really was home.. and happy.. but she wished Lilian could be here to see it.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" Fiona ran into the room.  
  
Vivien knelt. "What's wrong, Fiona?"  
  
"Mommy! There's this mean old lady with a mushed-up face at the door! And she's floating twenty feet off the ground! And she has this weird short group of kids with her. Oh, and she's ugly, too!"  
  
Anzai ran into the room. "Daddy! Fifi's right!"  
  
"It's Fi-ONA!"  
  
"Whatever! And her face is really saggy and mushy and boy, is she UGLY!"  
  
"Shut up, you impertinent brat!" Taittsukun said, appearing into the room. She knocked both Fiona and Anzai with her staff.  
  
"Taittsukun!" Vivien and Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, sand-witch! What're ya doin' here?"  
  
"Is that how you speak to your betters?!" Taittsukun demanded grouchily. "I tried to use your door, but that brat with the puke-colored hair slammed it right in my face!"  
  
"Mommy, is puke pretty?"  
  
Vivien frowned at Taittsukun. "Her hair's carrot, thank you very much! Is that how you speak to innocent little children?"  
  
Taittsukun snorted. "She's about as innocent as you were the night that little brat was conceived!"  
  
Vivien turned beet red. "Now you just shut up, you miserable old bag!"  
  
Fiona and Anzai boggled. "Mommy just said a bad word!" They started skipping around in circles, singing gleefully, "Mommy said a bad word! Mommy said a bad word!"  
  
Tasuki sniggered. Vivien jabbed him in the ribs. "You shut u—I mean.. You keep quiet, carrot-top!"  
  
Seething, Vivien faced Taittsukun. "Now say what you came here to say, you old bag, or I'll boot you out the door myself!"  
  
Taittsukun glared at Vivien. "Fine! I just came here to tell you your sisters have returned to Japan!"  
  
Vivien blinked. "Sammy and Amiboshi were on vacation?"  
  
"No, you idiot! Your other sisters! Anne and Erin!"  
  
Vivien gaped. "No way!"  
  
"Yes, and will you finish reading Tei's letter?"  
  
Vivien picked up the letter. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Just read it, you snippy little dodo!"  
  
Vivien started snarling. She was still very sensitive about her third power. "Fine!" She picked up the letter and started to read. Tasuki read over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine! Don't share it with your children!" Taittsukun grouched.  
  
Vivien picked up where she had left off and read it to herself. ' .. but her hair's a really light brown and her eyes are green, like mine. Oh, I can't take it anymore! I'll just tell you! I think Lily was reborn, Vivi.. as MY child! I know it sounds insane, but everything points to it! Lily was reborn, Vivi! I didn't realize that at first.. so I called her Lilith. But it really is her! She even has her glowing symbol of Taishi! Lily's back, Vivi! And this time, you're her aunt!'  
  
Vivien couldn't help but stare at the letter. Lily.. was back..?  
  
Tasuki stared, too. "Sugoi.. that's really something.. You're sister's back.."  
  
Vivien read the remaining sentences, her fingers shaking as she held the letter in her hands. 'And there's something really freaky, too. Some of my co-workers visited me today, to see her. Two couples brought in their own kids. The youngest, a girl, two-years, old, had red hair, and the elder kid.. Vivi.. he had blond hair and blue eyes. I know you're going to freak, but I think it's Nakago.. and the little girl.. Soi. I know it sounds crazy but I asked their parents about them, and they said Nakago, now called Nicholas.. Nicholas Hearth.. loves to collect army figures. How freaky is that?! And Sara.. the girl who I think is Soi.. is Sara Lee. Red hair? Loves blue hearts?! How freaky is that?! Oh well, I hope you write back soon! Oh, and Taittsukun can read English.. so be careful. Bye! Love, Sammy.'  
  
Vivien's smile came slowly. Then she was hugging Tasuki tightly. Lily was back! Lily was back! And if things went the way they were supposed to, Lily was going to be with her lover and friend again! She wiped her tears with her sleeve, smiling tearfully. But.. how?  
  
Suddenly, she could hear her father's voice. It was only three words, but then she understood completely.  
  
They heard you.  
  
Vivien broke out laughing. Overjoyed, she hugged her husband again before kissing him fully on the mouth.  
  
"Get a room." Taittsukun said grouchily.  
  
Anzai just stared. "Does this mean I'm getting another sister?"  
  
Tasuki softly stroked Vivien's hair as she rested her head against his chest. She smiled softly as he gave her hair a little tug. "Hm?"  
  
Tasuki smiled slightly. "Should we give Anzai another sister, Vi?"  
  
Vivien chuckled. "Oh, you. Aren't two kids enough?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "I don't know.. maybe two or three more in a couple of years will do the trick. I want to keep on trying until we get a kid with your eyes. They're beautiful, you know.. even if they are a weird color."  
  
Vivien laughed softly. "Hm, I was rather thinking of keeping my eyes for myself." She teased, snuggling close.  
  
After a few moments, she looked up at Tasuki, her eyes soft with happiness. "I love you."  
  
Tasuki kissed the top of Vivien's red-gold hair. "Same here, kid." He said softly.  
  
Vivien held Tasuki and smiled softly. She was happy.. with her husband and children.. With Tasuki, her happiness was complete. She was finally home.. Vivien smiled softly.  
  
She could almost hear her sister laughing.. as she struggled to maintain her balance on her first two-wheeler. The wind was chuckling along with the river's chortles as Vivien raced along the riverbank. She smiled softly and finally allowed her mind to rest..  
  
In her dream, little Vivien laughed with glee as she pedaled down the dirt path. The sun shone brightly as she gasped with happiness at the sensation of wind blowing across her face.  
  
Look, Lily! No hands!  
  
THE END 


End file.
